Ta Douleur
by charlito
Summary: Hermione and Draco fall in love without expecting it during 7th year.Soul mates?are they meant to be?but Draco has a secret that even he may no know about that hermione begins to put together,but her love for the enemy may risk thier lives, HGDM
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hermione Granger's brown eyes flickered open as the sun through her bedroom curtains fell across her face. She snuggled back down underneath her comforter and wished for the comfort of sleep to overcome her once again. It didn't. Instead a shrill voice screeched up the stairs,

"HER-MIIIII-ONE!"

Hermione moaned and snuggled down farther, wishing the relentless voice of her mother would go away, but no.

""HER-MIIIII-ONE!"

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled muffled by her blankets.

""HER-MIIIII-ONE! Get down here now! Your going to miss the train! You've got 15 minutes!"

Hermione's eyes shot back open. _Shit! _she thought as she clambered out of bed. _fuck fuck fuck fuck _"OW!" Hermione yelled as hopping on one leg to get the other down a pair of jeans, tripped over her school trunk and narrowly missing squashing Crookshanks fell onto the floor in a pile of dirty laundry.

14 minutes later Hermione had made a world record time completely packing, dressing, eating breakfast, doing her makeup and catching Crookshanks to put in his cage. She put on her Head Girl badge and ran down stairs.

"Good luck honey." her mother said and kissed her on the cheek

"bye mum" she replied as she got into the car with her father and Crookshanks hissing in his basket.

Hermione looked out the window as she pulled away from her home, leaving it to go to her other home. For the last time. Her 7th year.

Draco Malfoy woke early. He watched the sunrise with the blissful hope of a new beginning, new life, a new day; away from this hell hole. His silver-gray eyes never missed anything; not the snitch, not information written on the blackboard, never hot girls, not the fact that his father had slept on the couch last night, or the reason why his mother wore long sleeves in the summer and right now his eyes didn't miss the new, still painful death-eater mark on his upper right arm. Draco looked away from the sunrise and back into his dark room.

_Its all a cheap facade_ he thought _we're no better than anyone else, if people could see the "Malfoys" now…_He sighed. _There was quite a few people he was better than. Financially of course basically the whole school, especially the Weasleys. Blood wise he was better than all the muggle borns, half bloods and blood traitors, namely Granger, Potter and Weasley. But did he have a happy home? No. Did his parents really care for his welfare? No…the bruises on his backside we proof of that. Did he have real friends? No, more like a whore and two dunder headed cronies._

Draco stood up and stretched. He was handsome beyond a doubt, bleach blonde hair, Quidditch muscles and sliver-gray ice chip eyes. It was the first day of the new school year and already he was sick of it. He had been made Head Boy, but much to his disgust Granger had been made Head Girl. She wasn't bad looking but defiantly not his type she was brainy, miss goody two shoes and worse of all, a mud blood. He had even considered abstaining from being head boy in protest of her becoming head girl, but seriously what horny boy would give up his own privet bedroom during his 7th year?

Draco took a cold shower and finished packing his things. Then he left a good-bye note to his mother taped to her locked bedroom door. With a flick of his wrist he pointed his wand hand out the front door and a privet limo appeared out of thin air in front of the Malfoy Mansion. He carried his things down to the limo and went back to shut the door. The final click the great door made as he closed it made him feel lighter than he had it a long while.

_Until next summer_ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Eye Lock

-1Chapter 2: Eye Lock

Hermione got out of her fathers car, stretched her legs and looked around at the busy station. It was packed full of muggles, little children playing on luggage carts, business tycoons off to work … the whole atmosphere made her smile. But then her smile fell, she could feel someone was watching her. Hermione looked to her side and saw Draco Malfoy standing by his limo, blatantly starring right at her.

Hermione blushed, uncomfortably and turned to help her father with her school things.

_That stupid git Malfoy…don't know who he thinks he is…prancing around and staring at people like their dirt!…the nerve of him._

"Hermione! Over here! Hermione!" two voice yelled

Once again Hermione turned but this time she smiled. It was Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends. She loved Harry like a brother and often tried to share in the pain he experienced daily, but of course only to an extent. Ron on the other foot she loved. Love since the day he saved her from the troll in their 1st year, and even though she had an inkling he might feel the same way Hermione like full knowledge…rather than fragments and she wasn't going to say anything until she knew the whole answer. Let's just say she has a lot to learn about love.

Harry went first through the arch leading into platform 9 ¾ leaving Ron and Hermione.

Ron smiled, "age before beauty!" he said as he ran through and disappeared into the archway. Hermione blushed, smiled and followed him.

On the train the three made their way down the corridor to an empty compartment. Whenever Harry was around there was always mutterings, cheery hellos, and giggling so Hermione wasn't surprised to find lots of people staring at her and the other two, except for one. He was staring again, with those harsh silver-gray eyes that penetrated her very skin. He looked right at her, into her eyes, and to make matters worse he was also making out with the hottest, bitchiest, sluttiest girl in school, Pansy Parkinson. Disgust and horror mixed with the tiniest bit of envy…but of course she refused to recognize it as such and tore her eyes from his to follow Harry and Ron into an Empty compartment.

Draco stared after Hermione long after she closed the door, _it had been funny to watch her squirm under his gaze, he liked having that effect on people._ He only moved to his seat when the train stared to jolt and move. He pried Pansy off of his lips and without saying another word went back into his compartment. Within seconds of him sitting down Pansy was on top of him again, her tongue battling for entry, he shoved her off.

"Later, I'm tired just leave me alone."

"but Pookie, you promised! It's hasn't been easy these past months being sex-free without you! I'm your girlfriends after all." Pansy purred

" You're not my girlfriend."  
"Yeah, I like so totally am!" Pansy said crossly as she flicked her blonde hair out of her face

"Just shut up and stop being such a whore, I don't tie myself to people…least of all you…Now leave."

"but-"

"LEAVE."

Pansy flounced out of the compartment, leaving Draco to his thoughts. _His father had told him last night to expect a letter from him about the dark lords upcoming orders, he wondered what it could be..? He knew full well that the "Dark lord" was no more than a maniac…but as most Slytherins thought, better save your own skin and serve a maniac than standby a muggle loving Dumbledore. _

Draco was just drifting off to sleep when his two cronies came pounding in with a letter from McGonagall. Draco swore as he read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_Please report at once to the head compartment at 10:00 with ms. Granger. I expect you to notify her and be prompt so I may breif you on your duties before the new prefects arrive at 10:30._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor M. _ McGonagall

She sounded more like an army drill sergeant than a teacher, and now he was actually going to have to find and speak to her, the one with the warm honey brown eyes. He kicked Goyle the shins. _shit._


	3. Chapter 3: Duties

Chapter 3: Duties

"So Harry, What's been going on?" asked Hermione talkatively

"Not much, I got a letter from Dumbledore…apparently I have to start taking privet lessons with him this year…" replied Harry

"Cool, that sounds exciting!" Ron said

"Ron…its not supposed to be exciting…its supposed to teach him how to bring about the "down fall" of you know who."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry tell us again what the prophecy said."

"well, basically it said that the person who would finish him was someone born at the end of July and whose parents had thrice defied-"

"You know who…" Hermione finished.

"Just say his name Hermione"

"ok, well uh….Vol-Voldemort…"

"Very gooood," said a drawling voice by the compartment door.

All three spun around.

"Shove off Malfoy." muttered Ron

"You'd like that wouldn't you, but no…I'm hear to take the love of your life away with me…" replied Draco, and now addressing Hermione, "sorry that I don't have a white stallion sweet heart but McGonagall

wants us…bad"

Hermione blushed and Ron turned purple. Harry grabbed hold of Ron's robes , "just go Herm." he told her. Ron looked as if her would protest but Hermione got quickly up

"see you in a bit!" she said as she ran past Draco and out into the hall.

Draco winked at Ron and Harry and said "maybe a pity fuck is all she needs Ronny boy…" then he left.

Ron sat back down looking murderous, _the nerve of that asshole!_

Draco followed Hermione, trying and failing not to let his eyes wander down, _ew…no she a mud blood… I'm not checking her out…I'm not!_ Hermione turned her head and looked back at him, it was as if time had stopped. Her bushy brown curly hair gracefully framed her small face, her large deep honey brown eyes, her perfect little nose and her full red lips…_ok…she's a little attractive…but she's still a mud blood._ Draco shook his head and continued down the corridor into the Head's compartment.

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Ganger"

"Hello Professor" Hermione replied

Draco didn't say anything, just sat down heavily and rubbed his eyes, as if already exasperated with the situation. Hermione rolled her eyes, annoyed with her fellow Head student_ no respect…_and she sat down too.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well, first off I would like to congratulate you both on your success over the past 6 years, top two students in school and prefects since 5th year. Now to go over your duties…"

Hermione, who was usually always very attentive, couldn't concentrate on what the Professor was saying. She was distracted by the person sitting next to her, who was obviously not paying attention either-

"you must patrol the halls with a prefect between the hours of-"

_He smells nice…like soap_

"after that you must patrol together until 1am then you must go to bed. I'm very strict about this and I trust you to-"

_How did his hair get so blonde and his eyes so…_

"You are now role models to the entire school and I expect you to act with-"

_Shit, he's seen me looking…_

"you also have authority to take away and give house points but do not abuse-"

_Look away you idiot look away, crap he's smiling…I bet he's getting the wrong idea…shit._

"That will be all."

"What!" Hermione shouted suddenly

"Don't tell me you weren't paying attention Granger" sneered Malfoy

Professor McGonagall looked from one to the other, decided not to say anything and opened the door to allow the prefects in. They all filed in, Ron sat down in between Hermione and Draco as if to make a point. Then Draco got up and move to the other side of the compartment directly in Hermione's line of vision. He smiled to himself as she blushed and tried her best to ignore him.

"What's up?" Blaise Zabini asked Draco sitting down next to him. They weren't really friends, Draco didn't trust him and Blaise didn't trust Draco, but they were fellow Slytherins and their parents were death eaters, and this summer they had both become death eaters during the same incitation ceremony so they were close, but not friends.

"nothing" replied Draco

"I see your entertaining yourself with the mud blood and her toy" scoffed Blaise

Draco smiled, "It is quite entertaining."

"She's not that bad looks, shames she's got dirty blood, might be worth a fuck."

Draco didn't reply

"Hey, how many cherries have you popped?"

"Many"

"and its only the beginning of 7th year! No seriously…how many? I've done about 20"

"about 30" Draco replied

"Still the Slytherin sex god…"

"yup"

"how bout a bet? The first to 50 gets to make the other do anyone they want and gets the label Slytherin Sex God."

"um…ok" Draco laughed. It was rare for him to laugh, but when he did…it lit up the room.

"Deal."

"Ladies and Gentlemen settle down, settle down. I'm handing out some information sheets, Heads you have to do all on the list, but prefect please check off five you wish to do and I will try and organize it as such." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione started to fill out her sheet.

Full Name: Hermione Anne Granger

D.O.B: 9/11/88

P.O.B: Stevanage Hospital, Stevanage U.K

Role: Head Girl

Possible Future Career?

She looked across at Draco's sheet,

Full Name: Draco Perseus Malfoy

D.O.B: 7/25/88

P.O.B?

Role: Head Boy

Future Carrier:

He stopped writing and Hermione looked up, he was staring right at her and he wasn't smiling.


	4. Chapter 4: Dual

-1Chapter 4: Dual

The train pulled into the station in Hogsmead and everyone jumped out. The little first years looking confused and alone, the second years feeling like they were "Da Shit" and all big, the third years feeling superior because they get to go to Hogsmead this year, the forth years in a "been there, done that" mood, the fifth years worrying about OWLs already, the sixths years just in a hurry to get all this hustle and bustle over with and then the seventh years reminiscing and realizing that this will be the last time they will ever do this. Hermione, Harry and Ron toke their time getting to a carriage. Hermione looked back as they drew away from the station, _the last time…the last time EVER ._

"This is all very strange" Hermione said turning back to the others

"Yeah I know what you mean…" said Harry, "Still at least we wont miss the sorting this year"

Hermione smiled and looked back out the window, this was going to be a very interesting last year.

Draco climbed into a carriage closely followed by Pansy, Blaise and Crab & Golye.

"Malfoy, about what we were discussing earlier…" Blaise said looking shiftily at Pansy who was fixing her lipstick.

"What?" Draco replied

"Well, how do we know the other isn't lying about how many they've done?"

"Easy, jut have each one kiss a piece of paper and cast the Aloproctecivus charm, it can only be cast by a girl who has just lost their virginity within the last 3 hours, the charm should turn the lipstick kiss mark blue and make it impossible to wash off."

"Well, I suppose that could work … but-"

"Not trying to Weasel out of anything Blaisey?"

"No." Blaise replied and he sat back in a huff.

Pansy, who hadn't been paying attention at all said "So Drakie how about tonight then?"

"For what?" replied Draco looking annoyed even though he knew perfectly well what she wanted.

Pansy leaned into his ear and hissed, "Don't be such an ass, you know what I want, It needs to be done TONIGHT before anyone else finds out I'm a virgin."

Draco rolled his eyes, "fine." but couldn't help thinking about _that girl, the mud blood…with those brown honey eyes…_

The carriage pulled up to the front of Hogwarts main entrance hall and they all got out. Draco was still thinking of her when he spotted her climbing out of her own carriage too. He smiled a little, whether it was to himself or to her even he didn't know, but the smile turned to a frown when Ron Weasley got out, toke her hand and they walked up the steps, together.

_Dirty blood traitors_ he thought as he followed with simpering Pansy close behind.

"I welcome you one and all

And wish you all to listen to what I call

Once upon a midsummer's night

There was an awful dirty fight

Thus one Hogwarts founder did leave

Another did none but grieve

They wasted away alone and apart

With one with the others heart

And though my rhyming song shall not yet make much sense

It was a message for you and hence:

Trust one another for you are connected

And if one leaves I am afraid you shall all be parted

So make friends with enemies fierce

And love where it is scarce

And you and others shall remade as one

And it will be like my song has not yet begun."

Wild applause followed the Sorting Hat's song and though many did not understand what It meant, Hermione and Draco did. The first years were sorted into houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The feast was, as usual delicious and filled everyone up to bursting point.

As everyone filed out of the Great Hall Hermione got separated from Harry and Ron but quickly found company in Ginny. The girls walked up the great stairs giggling about Ginny's continued crush on Harry even though he was going out with Dean Thomas when there was a huge bang and some screams. Hermione and Ginny whipped around and from the height of the stair case they could see three boys sending curses at each other. One with white blonde hair, another with sticky up black hair, and the other with flaming red hair.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione pushed her way down to the stairs towards the battle, "Excuse me please! I'm Head Girl! Make way! Let me through! I need to get down!"

"Rictesemptra!" Shouted Harry

"You stupid git! Confundo!" Yelled Ron

Draco dodged both hexes and raised his wand to Ron, "Densaugeo!"

Ron fell backward, unable to talk because his teeth were now all the way down to his waist.

"Expelliarmus!" Yelled Harry jumping over Ron to get better aim.

"Protego!" Draco blocked the spell

"Furunculous!" Harry yelled.

"Protego!" Draco blocked it once again and then he yelled, "Cruc-"

"Impedimenta!" screamed Hermione pointing her wand at Draco's back, jumping over Ron moaning on the ground.

Draco froze, his harsh eyes glaring at Hermione.

"Hermione…you shouldn't have done that! You could lose your" Said Harry quickly

"I don't like to think what could have happened if I hadn't!" Hermione said crossly "I am ashamed at all of you! What on earth could he have said to make you two act so-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" Professor McGonagall yelled holding out her wand. "and Ms. Granger? You too? I would have expected better! You four in my office now! And stop your whimpering Mr. Weasley!" She waved her wand over Ron's teeth and the immediately shrank. "Move along, nothing to see, keep going!" she shouted at the rest of the school and then lead the way to her office with Harry and Ron in tow. Hermione looked back at Draco, regaining the use of his arms but still limping on one stiff leg.

"Nice curse Granger, for a mud blood" said Draco meanly

Hermione turned red "I'm sorry, but I had no other choice."

"Yeah I bet. Come and help me then"

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she went over to him all the same. Draco leaned on her shoulder and Hermione supported them as he limped towards Professor McGonagall's office. _He still smells like soap_ she thought and looked up at his face, he was nearly a head taller than her. He had a cut on his cheek from a curse Harry had sent at him earlier and then he looked down at her and she looked at him and he looked at her and she walked into a first year and fell and he fell to…laughing.


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

-1Chapter 5: Punishment

"I am ashamed of all four of you! Quidditch captain, Head Boy and Girl and a Prefect! What sort of message do you think that sends the rest of the school!" Professor McGonagall yelled.

She had been yelling at them for the past hour, at first they all felt rather guilty but now the three boys were just bored, only Hermione was properly ashamed at herself, true she stepped in to prevent it going any further, but she knew the rules and as a firm follower and believer in them yes, she was ashamed.

"So early in the school year and I can't believe I already have trouble makers to deal with" McGonagall continued

Hermione looked at her hands _please don't take away too many points she prayed_

"50 points from Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, and 25 from Ms. Granger. Ms. Granger I understand you were merely involved to stop the situation but let me remind you that is a teachers duty." said the Professor

"I hardly think that is fair." said a sickly voice from the door way

"I'm not entirely done yet Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall answered Snape, "Now, I'm also assigning you a months worth of detentions. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I wish to you to report every night at 7 to my office for me to assign you tasks. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I am aware that you have Head patrolling duties so your detentions will run from 6-11pm every night and after that you must patrol the corridors together from 11-2 am." Professor McGonagall finished

"But Professor, what about homework?" asked Hermione worriedly trying to find some way out of spending 9 hours a night with Malfoy.

"What about Quidditch practice!" Harry interjected.

"Yeah, N.E.W.T s are coming up." Draco said, worrying about how he was going to win the bet against Blaise if a huge part of the night was taken up working and patrolling with a mud blood.

"You should have thought about that before hand. I expect to see you and Ms. Granger in my office at 6, and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in my office at 7. That's FINALE."

Hermione walked up to bed, tired and angry. Harry and Ron followed, careful not to say anything that might get them in trouble with Hermione. They both thought that considering their actions the had gotten away pretty easily, they pitied Hermione mostly. She had hardly done anything and she had long detentions and patrolling duty, all with their worst enemy, Malfoy.

"Good night." said Hermione heavily and before the others could respond she opened the door to her privet room.

_What did I do to deserve this, _she thought as she got ready for bed. Once she was in bed she snuggled down deep into the covers of her king sized bed and cried herself to sleep. She dreamed that night of a handsome white blonde haired man with kind silver-gray eyes. She didn't remember the dream when she woke up.

Draco had walked down to the dungeons and just when he thought he was going to make it to his privet Head Boy room and sleep,

"Drakie! Its time! I'm soooo excited!" Pansy popped out from behind his door

"uh…Pans I'm not really in the mood…" Draco tried to say but Pansy was already stripping

"I don't care, you just lie down and I'll do all the work" said Pansy cheerfully

A few moments later they were thrashing around on Draco's bed. Pansy moaned and ran her hands down Draco's back. They were kissing deeply and as Draco entered her and Pansy moaned beneath him he could only think of one girl, and it wasn't Pansy. She moaned and her breath quickened. He was taking her closer and closer to the point with each thrust but he was no where near the point, his mind was far away, as Pansy screamed his name in ecstasy the only thing that registered in his mind was _31_.

"Draco, I love you. I can never be with out you" Pansy purred, her blonde hair fanned out around her naked form on the bed.

"Kiss this Pansy"

"Why my love?"

"uh…so I'll remember this moment always."

"Alright" and she kissed the parchment

"now say this: Aloproctecivus"

"Aloproctecivus. I love you Draco."

"…………………'

"Draco…..are you asleep?"

"…………."

Draco had a dream that night about a girl. She wasn't tall, blonde and blue eyed like Pansy. She looked nothing like the other 30 girls he had bedded. She was unique with curly brown hair and huge honey brown eyes, and he knew he could never have her. In the dream though, he almost did, but in the morning he didn't remember.


	6. Chapter 6: Pongos and Smiles

-1Chapter 6: Pongos and Smiles

"I can't believe how much homework we have already! What do those bloody gits think their doing?" Ron said indignantly

It was lunch time and the first day of term, they had already had 4 classes, and each one had given them a pile of homework.

Ignoring Ron Hermione asked, "So what did you think of the new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Cassiopeiae?"

"She was alright I guess…I don't know why she quit being an auror and came to work as a teacher though…" replied Harry

"Was probably some sort of favor to Dumbledore wasn't it" said Ron

"Oh yeah that reminds me! Sorry Ron but I got out of detention tonight to go talk to him, guess your all alone."

"bloody hell…" Ron said sulkily

"well at least you don't have to deal with that prat Malfoy for 9 hours." said Hermione crossly

Ron brighten at this, "very true, sorry about that Mione, very very unfair."

The day flashed by and unfortunately, before Hermione realized it, it was 6pm. She said goodbye to Harry and Ron who both wished her luck and set off towards Professor McGonagall's office. _If I keep a cool head, and don't let him get to me I should be fine. He's just a stuck up old-_ Hermione was so immersed in thought she walked right into Draco's chest. There was an awkward pause and Draco stepped back,

"watch it Granger." he sneered.

Draco had just recently escaped Pansy who had been following him around all day like a lost puppy, claiming her love. Draco was also in a bad mood because somehow Blaise had managed to do two virgins last night and he had only done one. So he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, the bitch that he couldn't stop thinking about and because its human nature to assign blame, he blamed her.

"come in, come in!" called Professor McGonagall's voice from in side the office

The two went in and sat down, waiting to be assigned their first task.

"Well, I've thought long and hard about your first detention and I have decided that you will go down to Hagrid's cabin, since he had been away on uh…Hogwarts business you must plant the Potted Popping Pongos. Its very simple but takes a while. Just put one some soil in the bottom of pot, add water, then put the seed in and quickly cover it with two more scoops of soil, wait until it pops out then sprinkle sugar on it, water it again and put it outside in Hagrid's garden. You can pot the Pongos in his cabin, I've laid out the materials and you should be able to plant 100 before 11. At 11 you know your duties and where to patrol until 2. Off you go." Professor McGonagall waved her quill at the two as if to dismiss them and Hermione and Draco got up and left.

They made their way to the door leading out to the grounds without saying anything until Hermione suddenly stopped.

"I don't have a cloak." she said, "I'll freeze out there. I've got to go back…"

"Don't be stupid, Gryffindor tower is on the other side of school, we'll never be able to do 100 plants if you take up half the time getting your stupid cloak."

"Well what am I supposed to do freeze?"

Draco thought for a moment, _he could give her his cloak…but then he would be cold and it would mean being nice to a mud blood. But on the other hand all he wanted to do is get this over with…_

"Take mine then." Draco said as he handed his own cloak over

Hermione blushed, "oh, um, thanks"

"don't take it personally, I just want to get this over with."

"right, yeah me too."

The walked down to the cabin in silence and Draco was glad of it. _No matter who he was around they always tried to fill silence with a joke, a mean remark and just general chit chat. He hated general chit chat and he was glad to be in this comfortable silence with Granger._

They opened the door to the hut and found a fire crackling merrily in the grate. On the giant table there were the supplies the Professor McGonagall had promised. Hermione handed the cloak back to Draco, thanked him and sat down. They worked in silence until,

"Do you really like Weasel?" Draco broke the silence with a question he had been wanting to ask for a while.

"What's it to you if I do?" snapped Hermione

"Well, you could do better…not much because you're a mud blood but-"

"ok my turn, why are you so mean to me?" Hermione interrupted quickly putting soil on top of her 5th Pongo.

"mean? I thought I was being rather civil for the circumstances." Draco sneered

Hermione glared at him. The glare went so deep Draco didn't really mean to say what came next.

"you intimidate me." he admitted, "you're so much cleverer than me and to be frank, an all around better person, except for the fact you're a mud blood your per-" he broke off, realizing he had gone to far and went back to sprinkling sugar on his 6th Pongo.

"I….I had no idea."

"just be quiet"

They worked in silence and at 9pm they had done 50 Pongos between them.

"There's no more room we have to take some out side" said Hermione jumping over pots to get to the door.

"ok" said Draco picking up four pots and catching one of Hermione's four before it hit the ground.

"thanks" Hermione said blushing.

Hermione and Draco went out through the back door and out to Hagrid's back garden. It was cold out and Hermione was wishing that she had put Draco's cloak back on when…

WHAM!

Something struck out at Hermione from no where and sent her flying into the pumpkin patch.

Draco whipped out his wand and cried "Impedimenta!" and then "Lumos" to ignite his wand tip and cast light over Hermione's attacker.

A small Whooping Willow, the size of a bush froze, its longest branch inches from Draco. "Bloody shrub" he swore and he put down the pots and ran over to Hermione. She was lying unconscious on the ground with a cut on her cheek where the branch hit her and a newly forming bruise where she hit the ground. Draco honestly didn't know what to do. He decided to line the Pongos up alongside the edge of the cabin in hopes that by the time he was done she would have come around. She hadn't. He swore again. _fuck! What am I supposed to do now!_ Draco knelt down and shook her a bit. Nothing happened. He carefully picked her up and stood looking down at her. _She is very beautiful_ he thought. He examined the cut, _Her blood is as red as mine, not brown or blue, red. Mud blood or pure blood, you couldn't tell just looking at it._ He suddenly had a strong protective urge to kill the shrub for touching her but thought better of it and brought her into the cabin.

Hermione woke up with a huge pain in her head an a wet handkerchief on her cheek. She moaned when she tried to sit up and tried to recall her last memory. _Looking up...at Malfoy…? And he was looking at her…with…no. She remembers pain. That's all._

"You're finally up Granger?" came a voice from across the cabin, which she began to recognize as Hagrid's…then it all came flooding back to her.

"What happened? What time is it? Where's all the Pongos!"

"You got knocked out by a mini-Whooping Willow, its now 10:56pm and I finished doing all the Pongos." replied Draco, smiling a little at how flustered she was.

"oh. Well then we better be going …" She said as she tried to stand up shakily but couldn't.

Draco went over to her and helped her to her feet. "It was very funny actually, you went soaring into the pumpkin patch!" Draco smiled, a real smile and even though Hermione could have gotten mad at him for saying that she didn't, the smile was rewarding enough. Then Draco's smile turned into a grimace and he clutched his upper right arm. _What's going on! Its not warm or glowing so The Dark Lord isn't summoning me…what is it? The pain…searing white hot pain, like nothing I've ever felt before, except when the Dark Lord-_

"Ahh!"

"Malfoy what's wrong!"

"My arm…"

Hermione looked down confused "Where does it hurt?"

"Here"

Hermione placed her hand over where Draco had pointed. Draco, ready to feel more pain once it was touched was surprised to feel the pain vanish. He looked at her.

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Draco replied, confused and he helped Hermione to her feet.

They had been patrolling the uneventful corridors for hours and it was almost 2am. Hermione stifled a yawn and Draco's mind was racing with what had happened to his arm.

"Its nearly 2" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we better go back."

"Good Night" said Hermione and she started to walk away

Draco turned, paused, and turned back. "Granger, it isn't safe for a girl to walk around alone…I'll got with you"

"oh, thanks but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Hermione replied, flustered.

"All the same, its safer."

They walked in silence up to the Gryffindor common room and before the portrait Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Well, thanks…for everything really, it was nice of you to care…Good Night."

Draco didn't say anything so she turned to go and was halfway through the portrait hole when she heard Draco say, "Good Night, Sweet Dreams…Hermione."

But when she turned around, he was gone. _What was that about…why did he call me by my first name…maybe I was imaging it. _

That night she fell asleep thinking of his smile, how his eyes lit up and of his worried face against the night sky looking down at her.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

-1Chapter 7: Pain

Draco walked down to the Slytherin dungeons rubbing his arm. _Why had that happened? Is the Dark Lord angry with me? Could he some how know that he had…_Draco shook his head and went straight to his room. Thankfully Pansy wasn't waiting for him and all he had the strength to do was crawl into his bed and sleep and dream and wish.

The weeks went by, uneventful except for the detentions. Hermione's homework was catching up to her. She slept about 2 hours each night and woke early to finish her homework but, of course, she was Hermione and managed to keep her perfect grades. The detentions were getting less and less more like punishments and more and more like an excuse to spend time with…him. She didn't want to admit liking him and outside of the detentions he was his same asshole self, but now she didn't take his mean jabs to heart, and since that first night he hadn't called her mud blood again…which was…well…weird.

"Hey Herm." Ron greeted her with a mouth full of toast, "Get any sleep last nights?"

"Some…" yawned Hermione. She stretched her arms, yawn again and poured herself a huge cup of coffee.

"Did you have a chance to correct my essay? The one I left on your bed." Ron asked

"I haven't really had the time Ron." said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Hermione! I have that class straight after lunch and I know everything is completely wrong." Ron said worriedly

"The why did you write it! I'm not going to re-write the entire thing for you!" Hermione said annoyed.

"You honestly don't care about me do you." spat Ron viciously

Harry looked on his head turning with each remark like he was at a tennis match.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, "Ron, I…I do care about you…don't worry I'll check it over…"

"yeah right, and out of spite I bet you won't change a think and let me get a bad grade to teach me a lesson, right?" He said

"Ron, don't worry I will, and I care about you…more than you think." Hermione knew she was going to far but was compelled by her emotions to keep going, "I think I lo-"

Ron hurriedly stood up, completely scarlet in the face. "I better be going then…see you later Harry" and he tore out of the great hall.

"Don't let him get to you Hermione, he's just nervous…I-…um I better get going to…see you in potions…" Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder gingerly and left.

Hermione sat on the bench in a state of shock. _What was I saying! I am soooooo stupid, I knew I should never had said anything!_ Then she was suddenly over come by tears. Hermione sprinted out of the great hall, tears rolling down her face. The great hall was empty, but all the same she lifted up an old tapestry reveling a hidden hallway that only the older students knew about and sank down against the wall. Sobbing.

Draco had watched the lovers quarrel from afar. His sliver gray eyes understood what Hermione was trying to tell that bastard. He watched her struggle, he watched him understand and flee like a coward and he watched her run, crying. Draco felt compelled to beat Ron up, but honestly couldn't be bothered. He rose from the Slytherin table, where Blaise was still bragging to him about being at 38, and Draco only at 35, but it wasn't like he could help it Draco was trying to escape from Pansy every day and in the company of someone else every night, and he defiantly wasn't going to sleep with her. He walked out of the hall and decided to take the short cut behind the tapestry to Charms. He pulled back the tapestry, toke one step forward and almost fell over someone sitting on the ground. In the semi-darkness he could tell it was a girl, but it wasn't until she looked up that he could tell who it was. Her honey brown eyes shinning with tears, her bushy hair a mess…it was her.

Draco squatted down, no one was around to see him be nice to a…well…a not pureblood…not that he was nice to anyone anyway.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

In the darkness Hermione could tell who it was, she could smell his soap… familiar to her now and she could see his eyes…and as if they could already tell her troubles without asking, she was comforted.

"I guess, well I don't really know, I'm just tired." Hermione said shackle

Draco lifted her off the ground and set her on her feet. "Don't cry for that ass, besides you need to be in good shape for our final detention tonight."

Hermione kept crying, and Draco instinctively pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried. Hermione vaguely registered how perfectly their bodies fit together, as if they were made for that purpose. Draco had never felt this strongly about anyone, _surely this isn't love…I just don't like that asshole and for him to treat anyone like that well, obviously I care a little…who wouldn't…even though normally I wouldn't…_

"Je vais prendre ta douleur." he whispered in her ear.

"What does that mean?" she asked, her face stilled covered in tears, looking up at him.

"Something about taking away pain, I'm not really sure…"

Hermione pulled away, and there was a moment of awareness.

"I keep having dreams, about a girl with curly hair and honey brown eyes" said Draco looking at her, "She haunts me day and night."

Hermione let out a little gasp and unsure of what to do turned to her best instinct. Run like hell. And then she was gone. Draco shook his head and couldn't help smiling at the irony of what had just happened and walked off to Charms.

Hermione cried for a good half hour, and then registering that she had a free period corrected and basically re-wrote Ron's essay. She completely ignored Draco's comment and decided it was just meant to get under her skin and make her question her feelings for Ron. _Maybe Ron will just forget the whole thing and treat me the same as he always has…maybe._ Maybe not.

The rest of the morning was uneventful and both Harry and Ron were not at lunch. Hermione started to get worried, knowing that they probably skipped it to try not to see her.

Right after lunch they all had potions, which was what Ron's essay was due for. She tried not to think about what would happen to her if Draco and Ron were both mean to her in the same room and resorted to ignore them all.

Hermione took her seat in potions and waited for Ron to walk through the door, to forgive her. Snape sat at his desk, scratching his greasy head and reading through same papers. Harry came in, alone, with a scroll of parchment which he handed to Snape. Then he came and sat next to Hermione.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"He had a bit of a fall, we were practicing during lunch…he's in the hospital wing…but he'll be alright by tonight." Harry replied nervously.

"Oh." said Hermione heavily.

"Look…Hermione-"

"Oh my god Harry have you heard!" interrupted Pavarti Patil.

"There is going to be another Christmas Ball!" said Lavender Brown without waiting for an answer.

"It's especially for the 6th and 7th years! Its an ancient traditions thing…Dumbledore thinks it will promote school unity." Parvarti giggled

"better find partners you two!" giggled Lavender and they both abruptly turned around together.

"I feel like I've been attacked by the Olson twins." said Hermione shocked.

Harry laughed and Hermione looked over at Draco, who was looking at her. He winked and smiled. Hermione blushed and looked away hastily.

"So Harry who do you think you will ask to the ball?" asked Hermione curiously trying to ignore Draco.

"Well, I was thinking…do you thing…well…do you think Ginny would go with me?" Harry asked meekly.

Hermione smiled, "I'm sure she would Harry, just don't put it off or she might accept someone else!"

When Snape walked around to collect the essays Hermione said that Ron had told her to hand this in for him. As she handed him the essay she had "corrected" for Ron Snape looked at her suspiciously but took it anyway. _Maybe this will make up for what had happened earlier._

Hermione was late for her detention. She still hadn't seen Ron all day but was being optimistic about the whole thing and decided that he couldn't avoid her forever and when they did see each other it would be like nothing had happened. She burst into Professor McGonagall's office.

"Sorry I'm-"

"You're late Ms. Granger." said the Professor, "Tonight is you last night of detention, all I want you to do is go to the library and put away the books left out, then patrol as usual. Good night."

Hermione nodded and stood up and then she and Draco exited. Hermione led the way to the library without talking. Draco was confused by her coldness but didn't care much. _I don't really like her, she's tolerable I suppose but…_


	8. Chapter 8: Books and Things

-1Chapter 8: Books and Things

Hermione walked into the library, determined not to look at Draco and immediately went about stacking books together and trying to correctly put them away. When Professor McGonagall assigned them the task of putting away library books only Hermione knew how hard it was. It had often been that she was the last one in the library and made to put away tons of books before with Madame Pince watching over her like a hawk. The Hogwarts library had no dewy decimal system that she had learned about in the muggle world when she was younger, no alphabetical order by authors, it was just chaos. Still it was controlled chaos. They were grouped into sections by spells or animals or potions or anything else the books could be on, so basically you had to know your way around the library to know where to put things.

Draco had never been much of a library go-er. He retained all the information he heard in class, and if he ever rarely need extra studying he just made Pansy, Crabb or Goyle go get a book for him. He was totally confused by this, and it didn't help that some books had a mind of their own and either told him off for putting them in the wrong place, or floated away.

"You stupid bastard! I'm about potions! Not magical fungus!" said one particularly annoying book rapping him smartly over the head.

Draco swore and was just about to light the damn thing on fire when Hermione snatched it out of his hand and walked off with it, without saying a word. Draco rolled his eyes and resorted to just meekly following Hermione and handing her books whenever she stuck out her hand.

"So, Granger…you going to miss spending this much time with me every night." said Draco jokingly…needing some noise in the silence only occasionally broken by a random book.

Hermione didn't reply.

"I was thinking…we should try and get something out of all this, you know for old times sake." Draco smiled wickedly. _What was am I saying! Am I going mad!_

Hermione still didn't reply. Draco, his arms now empty of books moved forward, close behind her. So close they were almost touching. He breathed and his breath ruffled her hair slightly. He closed his eyes and stepped forward until he was touching her, he gently rested his chin to the top of her head and moved his arms around her. They breathed together.

Hermione had been doing her best to ignore Draco standing so close behind her, she really had. But when he touched her…so delicately she felt like melting into him. Of course she knew it was Malfoy, but she couldn't see his face and she felt something different, something new…and it didn't feel like Malfoy behind her…it felt….it felt….like Draco.

"Hermione" He whispered in her ear.

She half turned to look at him and his eyes opened. She couldn't look away, not even when he lent forward, and they were close…so close…closer then Hermione had ever been to a boy before. She didn't think and let her emotions and feelings and urges just take over. And they kissed, and kissed…deeper…and deeper. Draco backed Hermione up against a wall and moved one hand behind her head, he ran the other down her body. Hermione shivered but didn't break the kiss, she wanted him…more than she had ever wanted him before, she wanted Draco Malfoy.

As if upon the thought of his name an alarm went off in Hermione's, danger…danger. Draco was getting rougher and the spell was broken, Hermione became herself again and gained control of her body. She shoved Draco away and he looked hurt.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you." Hermione cried, a tear running down her face.

The tear shot through Draco's heart, a heart he hadn't before known he had. He felt sickened and like his father.

Draco stepped back abruptly, "s-sorry…" he stammered and turned away.

Hermione didn't reply but let out a tiny sob she had trying to suppress. Draco half jogged half walked away, he had just turned the book self at the end when,

"AHHHH!"

Pain racked Draco's body once again, pain he had never felt before. He writhed on the ground, white was clouding his vision he couldn't think and then he couldn't see and then he couldn't fell…

Hermione watched Draco fall to the ground in horror and ran towards him, forgetting all else that had happened. She threw herself to the ground beside him. His eyes had rolled back in his head and he was screaming in such pain she felt like dieing just to end it. Hermione took his head in her arms and pulled him onto her lap. Almost the instant she touched him, his screaming stopped and he went still. Fearing the worst, Hermione began to cry again until his eyes, no longer ice and dangerous, but strong and possessive opened. He looked up into her face and they sat like that for a long time…or maybe it was merely a minute…neither knew anything but each other.

Hermione was confused and really didn't know what to do, she could see the fear of what had just happened in his eyes and could feel the fear in her. Her gut reaction was to run like hell…but that seemed to awkward and mean. The again if she stayed something worse could happen to her if she didn't leave. So she compromised. Hermione kissed Draco lightly on the cheek and then ran like hell.

When she was gone Draco felt his cheek. He had never been kissed like that before, it wasn't for sex or horniness of teenagers, it was like she cared. He walked back to the dormitories in a daze, _what had just happened?_

When he got to his room he realized he had mail from his fathers huge regal looking black owl. This owl's presence did not bode well but all the same he retrieved the envelope and opened it. He read it and felt sick to his stomach by what it said.


	9. Chapter 9: Friend's Advice

-1Chapter 9: Friend's Advice

Hermione lay in her bed in a daze of emotions…was she happy, sad, confused…in love? All the emotions seemed to blend together and left her feeling numb with only one thought in her head…him. Draco was either just messing with her for a bet, or just to get in her pants…or he really cared…but that was ridiculous…She was sure he was a death eater…or about to become one and she was a mud-blood what future could they have…if any.

"This is all a mistake…" she said out loud to herself in the darkness…

"WHAT IS?" came a loud voice and then another figure jumped onto Hermione's bed… "WEE!"

Hermione screamed "AHHH!" and fell of the bed. "Lumos!" she shrieked and her room instantly lit up along with her wand tip and the face of Ginny Weasley peered over the side of her bed laughing.

"Bloody Hell Ginny you scared me to death!"

"Well I wanted to surprise you!" Ginny giggled

"Next time surprise me…don't kill me" Hermione smiled weakly

"So what's a mistake…?" asked Ginny suspiciously…

Hermione considered Ginny, she had always had more success with boys and would defiantly know what to do…but the problem was that this wasn't just any other boy…this was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger.

"Well…I have this friend…and this friend has a well a boy that is well she sorta likes him but he could be just using her…and she also doesn't think she likes him, because it couldn't work and they are completely different…and well what do you think?"

Ginny looked blank. "what?"

Hermione turned red, "ok, well this friend is a mud blood and she likes a pureblooded Slytherin and he could like her but they can like each other so what do you think they should do?"

"Is this friend actually you?" asked Ginny, grinning

"well….maybe…"

"OMG! HERMIONE YOU AND A BOY! WHOO!"

"SHHH!"

"come on, he's a Slytherin…hmm… well we don't usually mix with them do we…"

"no…I guess not…"

"Is he younger than you…?"

"no…well he's in my year…"

"HA! Now I've got you! It could either be Zabini, Crabb, Goyle or Avery…"

Hermione turned red

"well its not Crabb or Goyle…unless their hiding the person inside them really well…" went on Ginny half talking to herself.

"no…Gin, just no…"

"Avery's and idiot…and ugly…but what about Blaise Zabini…he's nice ish…almost to nice to be a Slytherin…"

"Its not him Ginny."

"Who is it then there's no one else-" Ginny's face went an odd pinky white color, "no…its not…right…"

Hermione nodded, "but before you kill me, hear me out. He can be nice when he wants to be and…well… I don't know…I don't even know what I'm talking about…"

"But all he wants is sex…"

"That's not true! He didn't try to fuck me!" Hermione retorted without fully thinking the statement through.

"oh my god Hermione, has he kissed you?"

Hermione didn't respond only turned a deep shade of scarlet

Ginny shook her flaming red hair out of her face, this could only mean one thing. Hermione…her best friend was in love with her families and many other's worst enemy. Ginny took a deep breath, "I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you, and its only because I love you like a sister…but I'm going to help you…I don't approve of him and I hate him but I can see you don't…even if you don't see it yourself. My best advice would be forget him because I can tell he's bad news, but if you think you have something unique going on I trust you and will help"

"Ginny, Thank you so much! I honestly have no idea what to do" Hermione cried and hugged her friend.

Draco read the letter again, and again…willing it to change form, to revel a different meaning, anything to change what it said,

Draco,

The Dark Lord knows something is wrong with you. He is connected to each of his followers by the mark and you are doing something that he would consider wrong…You must stop it because the pains you get are controlled by him and if he wishes it he could kill you. Anyway your mother and I are well and the Dark Lord is as powerful as ever. His orders for you are very specific so pay attention, memories and burn this letter. You and Blaise have been given the same orders and are to assist each other in completing the task set before you. Your task is to destroy the relationships of the people around Harry Potter and leave him emotionally weak, this way he will be easier for the Dark Lord to destroy. But when I say I want you to destroy I do not mean kill. Harry Potter and Dumbledore's beliefs are based on love but if you manage to split up the golden trio as you called it we have a chance. Harry Potter without friends is nothing, remember that…he is not like you and me, we can function without emotional ties to anyone, that is his weakness not his strength…love. Destroy it in his life and we can then destroy Harry Potter.

Your Father,

Lucius R. Malfoy

Destroy the people around Harry Potter. This could mean-. It defiantly meant…Hermione. Draco rubbed his eyes trying to digest what the letter had said. Not only was he doing something that the Dark Lord didn't like, even though he didn't know what and neither did himself or his father, but he had to break Hermione's friendships and feelings for Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

A knock sounded from Draco's door and he hurriedly hid the letter and answered the door. Blaise stepped in.

"Did you get the letter?" Blaise asked solemnly.

"Yeah."

"So what's the plan?" Blaise asked hesitantly

"I don't know, I have a headache…I haven't had time to think about it."

"Well I got the letter earlier this evening and I was thinking…Ron and Harry will be harder to break up then Hermione and Ron. Its so obvious their both obsessed with each other but if we make it out to Ron that Hermione likes someone else then obviously the little fucker will get jealous and "hate her". Then by default Harry will have to ignore her to if he wants to still be Ron's friend."

"ok."

"I'll work out a plan to get Harry and Ron separated and spread rumors about Hermione being a pureblood…that should set off something's…"

"right….wait…why?"

"So it looks ok if you fuck her…and then word gets out and Ron…well you can imagine…"

"But who says I wanted to do her!"

"Well…if you pretend she's a girl and think of the alternative, dieing, then I'm sure you can manage it." said Blaise winking and laughing cruelly

"I wont do it!" Draco yelled angrily, partly out of disgust and partly out of fear of hurting Hermione so much

"Well, you don't have much choice, I'm at 43...judging by the card on your desk I'd say your only 38ish…binding magical pact. You have to sleep with her, she's the one I pick for you when I win…good luck and good night." Blaise laughed again.

"Fuck off."

"Gladly." And with that Blaise walked out of the room.

Draco slammed his fist into the wall. A chunk of rock fell off the stone wall and Draco looked down at his hand. He was numb but knew he had done himself some damage. He couldn't be bothered to go to Madame Pomfrey so just wrapped it up and laid down on his bed.

If you entered that room hours later in the dark, you would find something very rare. Draco Malfoy's silver gray eyes shone out from his bed in the dark, tears falling from his eyes and running down his face…disappearing.

A/N: Ok everyone! Thanks soooosoooosooooooooo much for all your reviews they mean the world to me, this being my first fic and all! I hope I'm doing a good job! Any suggestions or something you think I should add to the Plot just let me know! I know this chapter isn't the best but I needed something to explain what's going on and what's going to happen! Keep reading everyone! xoxox Charlito


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams

-1Chapter 10: Dreams

Hermione lay in her bed, completely relaxed. It was early Monday morning, classes were going to begin again, Ron wasn't mad at her, Harry had won his last match against Ravenclaw she was at peace with the world…sorta. She rolled over onto her stomach and exhaled, time to get up. She walked into her privet bathroom and saw that her window was open and a large looking black owl was sitting by her sink. Perplexed she went over to it and took the note. It said:

_I'm sorry._

She smiled. It could have been from Ron, but he had said nothing of the incident during breakfast last week, she could guess who it was but didn't want to admit it to herself because the person she was thinking of wouldn't think to apologize, would he? With that Hermione stripped, stepped into her shower and felt her problems melt away like the warm water running down her skin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was up early. He decided over the weekend that he had to do what the Dark Lord and his father wanted, his life depended on it. But he felt so bad about what he was going to have to put Hermione through he sent her a note. It wasn't signed and it only said "I'm sorry" but it made Draco's conscience feel better, which was strange because normally Draco didn't even have a conscience. He knew it was too early to go for breakfast but he left his room early. The only way to win the bet and make Blaise do it was to shag at all possible moments.

A few hours later he left the Slytherin dungeons, zipping up his fly. He was embarrassed, the girl he was doing, he couldn't remember her name pushed him off her in the middle of it and shouted at her for getting her name wrong, calling her Hermione…he had to modify her memory and only just got her to kiss the parchment but still he had 39.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione walked down the entrance hall stairs, turned the corner and walked straight into Draco. Her books went everywhere and she hastily bent down to pick them up, to her surprise Draco was on his knees next to her helping. She stood up and Draco handed the books to her with one hand, the other bandaged one hidden behind his back. They stood in silence for a few awkward seconds.

"Um…thanks." said Hermione shiftily.

"yeah well it was my fault."

"oh no, it was mine I wasn't looking where I was going…" Hermione trailed off, he was looking at her in that way again. "see you in potions!" and she sped off.

Draco stood staring at the place where Hermione had been standing. He had almost done something incredibly stupid in public. He shock his head, his blonde hair falling into his eyes and looked down at his hand. It was all swollen and bloody, but he didn't care he could tough it out, right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now class, today you will be making a potion with partners to revel true love and it's a contest" Snape glared at the student before him. "Not my idea I assure you, but the Headmaster thinks it will bring about the holiday cheer what with the ball and everything." Snape rolled his eyes as if a ball was nothing short of torture for him, which I'm sure it was. "Potter and Patil, Goyle and Parkinson, Zabini and Brown, Granger and Malfoy, Crabb and Smith, Weasley and Williams, Longbottom and Abbot, Thomas and Fredrik, Finnigan and Midgeon. Start now, the supplies are in the cupboard," He flicked his wand, "The directions are on the blackboard. The winners must be able to revel love about each other that would not normally be there privately in front of me, the winners will also win a strong love potion, only worth one night…again not my idea…good luck." With that Snape turned and walked to his office, "come see me when you think you're done."

The second he left the class groaned and complained about their partners. Harry and Parvarti quickly got their things and started, Ron and Charlotte Williams, a pretty but stuck up Slytherin girl, began getting their things out of their bags and Draco and Hermione sat there looking at each other. Hermione made the first move, she picked up her books and bag and dropped them on the ground next to Draco's table. Then acting like he was invisible began getting supplies. Draco tried to lift the caldron onto the table , but he let out a gasp of pain when he tried to lift it with his hurt hand. No one heard him but, of course, Hermione who spun around and looked annoyed.

"What's wrong now?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, just my hand…I hurt it."

"How?"

"Mind your own business Granger." He glared at her, hoping to make her stop.

"Fine" Hermione retorted and spun around again, pushing back into the crowd of people around the store cabinet trying to get the best Vela hair and fairy blood.

When Hermione got back to the table they started to work together, silently. Half an hour later Draco winced again, trying to peel the skin off of a whirligig. Hermione, who was in the middle of adding five strands of Vela hair to the caldron, looked up and caught sight of Draco's bloody hand.

"oh my god," Hermione murmured and forgetting herself she reached over to it.

"what?" Draco said jerking his hand out of view again, causing him to wince more.

"I think you need to see Madame Pomfry, it looks grotesque."

"No more than you Granger." he said viscously.

Hermione normally would have gotten angry and let him deal with the consequence at that point but she was worried about it. "Its swollen and still bleeding, and what are-..r are those pieces of stone!"

"leave it. Just be quiet, I want a decent grade on this." Draco responded

"Well you wouldn't get one without me."

"Yes I would."

"No"

"yes, because without you the potion might work and revel hidden desires and love, but obviously since it is you no potion could be strong enough."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and to think she had almost liked him. She shook her head, "I was worried but never mind, just pass me the fairy wings."

One hour later Snape swept back into the class room. "Alright, times up. Now measure out a cupful each."

Hermione was optimistic and she filled her cup, the potion was giving off a lovely scent and was bubbling merely, which was more than could be said for Ron's which was purply red and smelt like toast.

"You first" she said to Draco.

"Cheers" He said sarcastically and downed the whole thing in one big gulp.

It was like and explosion had gone off in his brain. Draco slumped back in his chair and lay still. Hermione gasped, wondering if she had done something wrong. She shook him but he remained still.

Snape appeared beside her, "Nothings wrong this is just how the potion works, he should come round in a few minutes."

**_Draco was looking out his window feeling a cold breeze on his face. He heard the clank of armor behind him and turned. A man was, his servant was behind him. He said something about capturing the revolting Lutherans, heretic against the Catholic faith. Draco nodded, bored already with this man. He placed his crown back upon his head and followed his servant to the chamber of his father King of this land. The went down to the court to witness the executions of the Lutheran heretics. The stood, dressed in their execution white clothes. The followers were burned but leaders were always decapitated in medieval times. Draco sat on his throne next to his cold hearted father and he signaled the burning to begin. Draco watched men, women and children his own age scream, burning and muttering the lords prayers. He watched grown men cry. Heard monks scream religious genocide, but he blocked it out. The were scum, dirt, not worthy to live on gods clean earth, their blood could be a black as mud for all he knew, that was what he had been told his entire life, and that was what he believed. Then the leaders were brought up after having watched the scene along with the King and his son, the prince. Two women and four men. One blonde women was crying, she didn't say anything but the lords prayer and lay her head upon the block. The men simply said things like forgive the King, he knows not what he does or deliver us to our master thou art in heaven. The last women mounted the steps, her eyes cast down and once in front of the block slowly lifted her head up. Draco let out a gasp. Those eyes…honey brown, angry, passionate, loving. He had known her before…an age ago his heart knew her though his mind did not. He met her gaze, they had loved once…lain together in harmony a century ago, before this hatred, before this divide. Her long brown curly hair fell to her shoulders. He wanted to do something, he had to do something. She lowered her head, not taking her eyes off him. He stared into them, the axe lifted, his father next to him raised his arm. Draco shut his eyes and then head the clunk and then the cheer._**

"Malfoy!"

"Wha….what…?" Draco opened his eyes to see another face very close to his own. The person had honey brown eyes.

"Thank god! I thought I'd poisoned you, I was so afraid we'd get a bad grade." Hermione sat back down, relieved."

"Hermione." Draco murmured. Taking a step towards her.

"Professor Snape! I think he's ready now." said Hermione, shiftily.

Draco leaned in closer and whispered, "Hermione, no matter what I've ever said before this or what I have ever said after this know that I love you."

Snape grabbed him roughly by the arm. "Come one Malfoy, into my office so I can question you." Hermione watched him leave her stunned. "and Granger, drink yours in five minute and report to my office."

Hermione nodded and sat back down. She knew that what he had said were only the effects of the potion but, maaaaan…she sighed and shock her head. Five minutes later Draco reappeared from the office, massaging his head. Snape had given him a potion to get him back to normal but he couldn't get the answers to the questions he had said out of his head, the potion was supposed to revel hidden desires, not make him rave like a lunatic. He couldn't remember all of it but he knew he had said some pretty wowish things.

He slumped down next to Hermione. "Itsyourturn." He said in a rush.

"O.K" said Hermione, turning red. She filled up her cup and took a gulp. It tasted like candy and very sweet strawberries. She toke another gulp, finishing it off and started to fall. Draco caught her and put her unconscious into her chair. He stared at her, no one else was looking, they were all engrossed in their own problems. He reached forward and tucked a curl behind her ear, maybe their was truth in that potion, and maybe he was wrong about no one seeing him, because Ron Weasley certainly did.

**_Hermione stood in the grass in a deserted Moore. Only herself and the man beside her on his horse were here. They had lain together out of wedlock, he had treated her like a common whore. But he was the land lord of the land her village lived on and had to much power for her to refuse him. She had loved him after a while and he then loved her. But it had all changed now, she was with child, there was no denying it. She told him she loved him, that the baby was his, that they must now marry. He said he loved her too, and the child but his family would never approve, he wouldn't inherit his title and his royal connections would be broken. She remained him that times were changing, that the American colony had broken away, that thy could sail there and start a new life. He shock his head sadly, his eyes piercing silver gray. She wept, she pleaded…if not for her then for the child. He looked pained but wouldn't change his mind. She beat his chest sobbing. He felt a single tear escape his eyes too, but stood firm. She turned away from him, she cursed him, she said he would never know true love, he would never see her child. He stood their watching her flee. When she was gone, he collapsed to the ground weeping properly. She was right…he would never know true love again if it wasn't with her…but nor would she._**

Hermione stirred, "Draco…" she moaned.

Draco grinned to himself, and leant towards her as her yes fluttered open. "Yes."

Hermione moaned his name again and flung herself onto him. Draco chuckled quite pleased until Snape appeared next to him and took her away.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear.

A/N: I hope you like this chappie! It took sooooo long to write! The dreams might be a little confusing, I was trying to some how show off their class difference in a different light and that they are totally meant for each other! xoxox char…please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Mates and Dates

-1Disclaimer: oook as you know I haven't written one of these before but someone said I should because is sooo full of people that are going to sue me for not being J.K Rowling! Lol so anyway... Unfortunately I'm not her and If I was I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfics I would be working out ways to bring Sirius Black back in the 7th book, and making my house Hogwarts…but I'm not…so Ill just have to dream…read and review!…I'm not going to write one of these again, it's a waste of life…

Chapter 11: Mates and Dates

Days went by, then weeks and before long it was December. The buzz around school and the words in everyone's thoughts was the Christmas Ball. At first Hermione had thought about what Draco had said to her after taking the potion but being her logical self decided it wasn't worth her thoughts, Draco was continuing to be nasty to her as usual and she could remember anything between taking the potion and taking Snipe's antidote so she doubted Draco did either.

"Morning Harry! Where's Ron?" Hermione said brightly one Wednesday morning.

Harry looked uncomfortable, "He's…uh…practicing…"

"For what?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"Harry, Its only me…I don't think he would care."

"Well considering he's practicing for you then yeah I think he does care."

"What?"

"Shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"Harry Potter!"

"Ok…ok…. He's practicing asking you to the ball. But I promised I wouldn't say anything, and you better say yes!"

Hermione turned deep red, "oh, that's nonsense…why would he have to practice for me?"

"Obviously he had too much time and a lack of personality." said a voice behind her.

Hermione spun around, "What! Oh its you."

"The one and only me." replied Draco, "So Potty, who are you taking? Surly not Weasel jr.!"

Ginny, who was sitting right next to Harry turned a deeper red than Hermione, "Piss off Malfoy."

"I was going to ask you in privet but, well…do you." Harry asked Ginny hopefully.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm straight." Replied Draco as if Harry had been talking to him and winked at Hermione.

Ginny beamed, "oh, yes that would be cool…thanks, well I better get going…bye" and turning even redder Ginny lent down and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek and left.

"Hey he's mine!" Draco called after her jokingly.

"Malfoy, no ones paying attention to you, leave." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Well I should be off now anyway, you know how busy my schedule is…plenty of other idiots to terrorize and girls to do…see you later, oh and by the way Granger, you can totally see your thong when you sit down, nice try sex kitty but I'm still not attracted." Draco laughed his way to the Slytherin table and joined a raven haired girl by shoving the boy next to her over and snuggling closer to the girl, much to the disapproving looks of Pansy and the annoyed ones of girls boyfriend and Blaise.

"I hate him." said Harry angrily at his plate.

"I know." Hermione said vaguely. "I'm going to go catch up with Ginny."

"Ok…see you later, and remember don't tell Ron!"

"Don't tell me what?"

"Oh…nothing Ron…" Harry said awkwardly

Ron looked at him inquisitively, "Hermione, can I have a word."

Hermione turned red, "Actually can we talk later Ron, I have to go give Ginny, something…"

"Oh, right…later then"

"yeah…" Hermione trailed off and quickly left. She couldn't fully explain it to herself but for some reason she felt very awkward about being with Ron in that way…she had wanted it for so long, but now, faced with it, she wanted to get as far away as possible.

"Hermione."

Hermione spun around halfway up the stairs. "Oh, Ron…I'm in a hurry-"

"I need to ask you this now, before I lose my nerve…"

"ok"

"Hermione"

"yes…"

"will you…will you…do you want to…"

"what?" Hermione asked, knowing full well what he was asking.

"Doyouwanttogotohogsmeadwithmethissaturdayandthentotheball?"

"pardon?

"Do…Do you want to go to Hogsmead this Saturday…with me…"

Hermione turned red and Ron was well past red and going into purple, "s-sure." she stemmed feeling a mix of happiness but still that nagging awkwardness…

"and"

"yes?"

"do you want to go to the ball with me." Ron sighed at his achievement of getting all the words out in the correct order.

"Sure Ron, that would be fun…"

"ok, see you later."

"right, bye Ron."

As Ron left Hermione felt a wave of dread wash over her, she didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings by not going with him, but she was sure she would hurt them more if she kept this whole facade up. Ron could still be her knight in shinning armor she had dreamed about when she was 7 right?….wrong…

OOOOOO

Draco saw Ron enter. He was still a funny reddish color, but he was smiling and looked very proud. Hate seethed up in Draco, nosey little git…messing around with the girl he was supposed to be seducing. Maybe he could have everything: his life, the girl, death eater and part time sex god…if he could just have her.

"Blaise" He called across the table.

"what" Blaise asked, looking up from his food.

"lets call this whole thing off, I'll do what you told me to last night with she-who-must-not-be-named…"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Malfoy I know your only backing out because your losing…now whether or not you choose to do her before I win is not my concern but when I do win I'm going to make you do someone whether she's taken or not." said Blaise laughing and went back to his food.

Draco scowled, Pansy winked suggestively…hoping this girl would be her, Blaise chuckled, the girl next to Draco moaned as Draco's hand moved up her thigh, Ron slapped high five with Harry, Harry worried what was really going at happen to them all, Ginny talked 1000 words per minute about dresses to Hermione in the bathroom, Hermione smiled. Let the games begin.

A/N: YAY! This fic is moving so fast, its almost to good to be true! I'm kinda undecided about what will happen next….should I jump right into going to Hogsmead…or should I come up with another romantic situation for out two love birds? Your wish is my command! REVIEW!

Xoxoxchar


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful

-1Chapter 12: Beautiful

"Hermione!"

"whaaaat"

"come one get up!"

"no…"

"get out from under the pillow- OW! I don't appreciate getting kicked Hermione now get up!"

"it's Saturday"

"duh! Come on!"

"what…where…why?"

"Hermione-"

"Ginny go away, I'm tired." Hermione burrowed her head even deeper into the soft pillows, it was Saturday…why would she have to get up now on a Satur-

"you forgot about our plans in Hogsmead didn't you?" Ginny whispered sadly next to her.

"fuck! Oh my god I am soooo sorry Gin,"

"its ok…"

"No its not, um…I'll tell Ron that I'll spend the morning with him and then go shopping with you in the afternoon for dresses."

"but who gets you for lunch?" Ginny said suspiciously

"well, it wouldn't be fair to Ron if I spent it with you, and it would be unfair to you if I spent it with him, plus I don't want to sit there watching him shovel food into his mouth…how about I have lunch with Harry?"

"that sounds good miss popularity…better write this down before you forget!" Ginny laughed, "See you later!"

"Bye!" Hermione called after her and yawned. She crossed her legs and pulled her bushy brown hair back away from her face. The sun was shinning and it was the nicest weather possible to get in December. She stood up and went humming to herself to the shower, today was going to be about pleading her, no one else.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hermione hurried down the steps outside towards the pack of students, all waiting for attendee to be taken so they could be let loose on Hogsmead.

"Thanks for holding us all up Granger." Draco Malfoy smirked

"Shut up…" said Hermione, barley able to hold her smile in, "look, I've told you this a thousand times to get that hand looked at!"

"Its nothing-"

Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him behind a statue, out of the rest of the groups view, well…all except Ron's…of course.

"Hermione…If I knew you were that keen-"

She took hold of his injured hand so fast and muttered a spell, before Draco could even say ow, the pain was gone.

"What the hell?" muttered Draco, "If I had known it was that simple I would have done it my self ages ago,"

"It wasn't an easy spell, It toke me weeks to figure it out, and plenty of testing on Ron and Harry,"

"So I could have learned it in three days then?"

"Shut up…" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to go.

Draco caught hold of her sleeve, "Why did you do it for me then?"

"Because you annoy the crap out of me."

"yeah, I bet." He said winking and strolled off towards Blaise and his other "friends"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So, Hermione, what do you want to do until lunch then."

"I don't know…umm" Hermione blushed.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on a bench out side the crowded Honeydukes. They had already bought candy and tricks from Zonkos and Honeydukes, visited Fred and George in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes branch in Hogsmead, been for a butter beer in The Three Broomsticks and walked around most of Hogsmead so Ron could let it be known that he actually had the ability to find a date. The now had an hour left before Ron was going to have lunch with Ginny, Fred and George and Hermione was going to try and find Parvarti, Lavender or Harry to have lunch with, though she hadn't acutely asked any of them if she could.

"So what now." Ron said, interrupting Hermione's brain.

"We could go for a walk."

"Ok…"

They got up. Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and she blushed. Ron looked beyond being awkward, he seemed set on what he had to say, and Hermione feared him saying it.

"Hermione-" Ron began. Her stopped and looked down at the snow covered ground scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes…"

"I, well, I just need to tell you that…Hermione I really like you a lot... I think, ok, I know I love you" He looked up and right at her, his eyes as blue as a summers day met hers.

She blushed and looked away. He took put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face towards his. "Tell me you love me Hermione." He whispered, his face inches from hers, "tell me you care."

"I…I do care Ron, I'm just…well I do like you a lot but saying I love you is a big step and I don't think I'm ready, not yet. Hermione leant into him. Ron looked crest fallen, and went to step back when Hermione murmured in his ear, "but I might be soon".

Ron smiled as if she had actually said those three words, He lent in and kissed her, first soft, then passionately. Hermione kissed back, mechanically, trying to ignore that little bug in her head whispering_…this feels wrong_.

"Ron." Hermione said, breaking the kiss apart.

"what," moaned Ron opening his eyes.

"I need to go."

"Why we still have half an hour?"

"Well, I need to find Harry."

Ron looked angry, "Harry's with Ginny."

"Oh."

"Hermione, I need to ask you something." Ron looked very angry now.

"What?" Hermione asked, now getting annoyed.

"What's your relationship with Malfoy? Are you sure its Harry you're running off to see?"

Hermione turned bright red, "I've never been so insulted- Ron…how could you suggest? I'm just being civil so he wont kill me when we have to do head duties together."

"oh right, I'm soooo sure…see you later then." Ron glared at her and stormed off.

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

_Jesus...bipolar much?_

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione yelled after Harry going into The Three Broomsticks a few minutes later, "mind if I had lunch with you?"

Harry turned red, "Well actually, I asked Ginny if she wanted to eat with me, she ditched her brothers to eat with me, so I would feel kinda bad if I brought you along, sorry Hermione. Why don't you eat with Ron?" Harry did look genially sorry, and Hermione couldn't blame him for wanting to eat with Ginny instead.

"Its ok, I'll find someone."

She didn't though. The pre-ball couples were all dining together and she didn't feel like forcing herself upon anyone else. The grown up thing to do was go make up and make out with Ron but Hermione didn't feel like being mature and sucking in her pride. Who was he to make jibes at her about like Malfoy, the scum that didn't miss a chance to insult her. She rolled her eyes. She had three choice's for lunch, The Three Broomsticks where everyone else was and where she would feel like a total outsider, The Hogs Head pub where she was likely to get raped by a drunken strange being under a veil or something, and of course Madame Puddifoot's. She sighed. Madame Puddifoot's was where serious couples went and, although she would feel very alone there, she probably would be of no importance to the people already there, mainly because most of them spent their time in there glued to their significant other. Making up her mind Hermione began walking towards the tea shop for a quick bite and then she would find Ginny to go shopping for dresses.

Madame Puddifoot looked up at the little tinkle of the bell as Hermione walked into her shop alone. "Hello dear, are you sitting with anyone here?"

"No, just by myself."

She gave Hermione a pitiful look. "Right then dear, follow me"

She seated Hermione in a booth by the window and Hermione ordered hot chocolate and a muffin. She sat there as Madame Puddifoot bustled off staring out at the swirling snow. Her hot chocolate came and she sat there, taking occasional sips, swirling it and daydreaming…A tinkle from the bell on the door brought her back to reality. She didn't look around but could hear a boys voice coming from behind her talking to Madame Puddifoot.

"Anyone you're here to sit with dear?"

"No- yeah sorry I just spotted her, thanks."

"I'll be right over to take your order sweetie."

Hermione heard the clunk of his feet coming towards her. Could it be Ron, come to apologize?

"Hey."

She turned around. Draco Malfoy stood beside her. Snow dusted over his hair and in his eyelashes, making him truly look like an ice prince. She breathed out and turned away, "What do you want."

"To sit down."

"Can't you find somewhere else?"

"There's no more chairs."

"Yes there is."

"Let me correct myself, there's no more chairs next to you."

Hermione turned red, "Fine sit down."

Draco looked unabashed and sat next to her.

"on the other side Malfoy"

Draco laughed and stroked her thigh once before getting up and movie to the other side of the table, "afraid you won't be able to resist me Granger?"

"Leave me alone."

"But you know how hard that is for me." He said winking and smirking.

Hermione smiled as well, "stop being a Human, Draco, and turned back into a frog."

"I'm flattered, before you called me a snake, Hermione."

The switch to first names felt so natural, so right that Hermione smiled, "Thanks for sitting with me, I was feeling awkward by myself."

"Well, I had to escape Pansy somehow and I figured the last place she'd look for me was in here, plus I saw you in the window."

"An added bonus?"

"you could say that. But I don't know whether I could consider a temptress a bonus…"

"I'm not a temptress!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

The continued talking for an hour. It was like they had been once before months ago when the had done detentions together. They talked with ease, forgetting their differences, because they needed each others company, and they needed each other.

"Shit is that the time!" Hermione shrieked looking at her watch.

"Our precious Hermione swearing!" Draco gasped jokingly.

"I promised I'd meet Ginny to look for dresses ten minutes ago!"

"Don't worry, Weasel wouldn't notice if you came dressed in a sack."

"I've got to go."

"I'll walk you"

"No that's ok-"

"I said I'll walk you." Draco repeated, his eyes boring into hers.

"O.k."

She paid Madame Puddifoot, who wished them the best of luck to their future relationship and just to please the old woman, probably, Draco took Hermione's hand and they walked out of the tea shop together. Snow swirled around them and Draco smiled down at Hermione, who smiled at him. They walked along together. _Why can't he always be like this_? Hermione thought.

As they approached the center of Hogsmead Hermione let got of Draco's hand, but he took it again and turned to face her.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say right now. To many things right, and just as many seem wrong."

Hermione nodded, trying to get her mind around what he was saying.

"You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world." Draco whispered into her ear and gently kissed her on the lips.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt a warmth rush thought her body, her heart beat faster she felt dizzy and giddy at the same time. And then he left and she was alone again, in the cold.

0 0 0 0 0 0

"Hermione you are soooooooooo late! Where have you been!"

"Oh I know I'm sorry….I just lost track of time."

"Whatever…look at this dress!"

The two girls spent hours trying on dress. Each dress Hermione tried on Ginny critiqued and decided for her that there was a better one out there for her. Each dress Ginny tried on Ginny liked, didn't like, liked again and then decided it would be better on someone else.

"Oh my god, Hermione…you have to get this one!"

"I don't wear pink." said Hermione looking through some blue dresses.

"Hermione, this isn't any ordinary pink dress. This, this is beautiful."

"then you get it." replied Hermione, still not looking up from her selections in blue.

"I'll hold on to it for you, oh my go I've found it!"

What Ginny had found was a gorgeous. The dress was a soft, bright green color. It was silk and one side of it hung down to the floor and the other stopped at her knee. It flattered her wiry figure to its fullest extent. The material was silk until it got just past her thighs and then it turned to see through light weight flowy material. It was the perfect dress for Ginny.

"Harry is going to be soooo horney when he sees you in that!" Hermione shrieked as Ginny came out of the dressing room.

"Lets hope so!" said Ginny, giggling and twirling around, "ok, you haven't found anything else, at least try one this dress." Ginny said as she produced the pink dress from before.

"Pinks not my color, it's pretty, but it would look so much better on someone else…"

"just try it!" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione sighed, took the dress and went into the changing room. When she came out Ginny closed her eyes until Hermione made it to the three way mirror.

"So what do you think?" asked Ginny without opening her eyes.

"….."

"Hermione? Do you like-" Ginny opened her eyes, "oh my fucking god."

Hermione's dress was beyond beautiful on her. The light pink set off the color in her cheeks and contrasted perfectly with her hair and eyes. Her honey brown eyes glowed out from her reflection. The dress fitted like it had been made specifically for her. It was strapless and dipped in just enough to be sexy, but not slutty and leave some to the imagination in a heart shaped neckline. The entire top layer was a very light see through pink. The dress hugged her curves and fanned out below her waist. The layers swished as she turned.

"Hermione, your going to be fighting them off."

"…."

"So who are you going to go after, Ron or Draco." asked Ginny jokingly, knowing that the answer was obviously Ron.

"…."

"Hermione say something"

"…."

"Hermione!"

"Draco."

A/N: ok! I hope you like this one! I toke me forever to describe the dresses! So anyways I made this chappie extra long to tide you over b/c next week I'm going on a skiing vacation! Yay!…sorta…well hopefully I wont die or break a leg or something…anyways have a happy valentines day!

xoxoxox Charlito

I wrote your name in the sky,  
but the wind blew it away.  
I wrote your name in the sand,  
but the waves washed it away.  
I wrote your name in my heart,  
and forever it will stay.


	13. Chapter 13: Themes

-1Chapter 13: Themes

"_You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world." _

Hermione couldn't believe that he had quoted that out of one of her favorite books. Her favorite muggle book, her favorite romance book.

"_You know you are in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world." _

She kept repeating it to herself over and over, _ was he for real, or just messing around with her? What about Ron? _

She looked over at Ginny walking back to the castle beside her. Ginny hadn't said anything since they had left the shop.

"Ginny, look…I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Ginny said and she stopped suddenly, "I've never seen you like that before Hermione, It was so real." Ginny's eyes filled up with tears.

"Gin-"

"No Hermione, don't explain. When you told me this before I just thought it was a mindless crush but now…now…I'm scared for you. You don't know where this could lead. Not only will you break Ron's heart you could loes Harry's friendship…even yourself."

"but, maybe we've been wrong about Malfoy…he's not that bad…"

"no Hermione, he is that bad. He's a death eater and you're no pure blood." and with that Ginny ran off towards the castle.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes, her own brown eyes shinning with tears. _Maybe Ginny is right, maybe I should get out while I can. I can be happy with Ron._

Maybe Ginny's wrong.

0000000

"Draco!"

"What Blaise?"

"I've got 49 and now I'm off to get 50!" Blaise beamed. "Get ready to shag that muddy bitch!" he laughed.

Draco turned red and turned to swing his fist at Blaise but he was already out of arms reach and into the Great Hall. _asshole. _

Draco followed him into the Great Hall and walked right into Hermione. They bumped into each other and then just stood there, neither saying anything until Ginny came and pulled Hermione towards their table without saying a word. Draco watched her go.

He went over to his own table and sat down next to Blaise. "Give me two weeks after you have 50 and I'll do it." He muttered in Blaire's ear.

"Good boy." Blaise sniggered

"shut up"

00000000

" 2 days to go! Boys! Buy your corsages for those lucky dates here! You've only got 2 more days! Tonight and tomorrow!" Hannah Abbott shouted from her table outside the great hall before dinner, "magically enhanced so they will keep pretty even after the special day!"

It was Wednesday evening and Hermione still felt like shit. She had recently made up and made out with Ron, we, and Ginny was being friendly again. But she still couldn't get a certain someone out of her head.

"Granger."

Hermione spun around to see Draco Malfoy very close looking down at her. She jumped and then went, "Wha-what?"

"McGonagall wants to see us." He said shiftly, looking at his feet. Since last night Draco had 3 weeks to shag the person in front of him. It was kind of ironic because the reason he hadn't actually won the competition was because every time he went to shag someone this chick standing in front of him now came to mind and he just, couldn't do it…

"Well, um…ok…when?"

"now."

They tramped off towards McGonagall office not speaking and neither trying to acknowledge the awkwardness between them. Draco stared coldly ahead, willing himself not to look at the person next to him, he trudged along with his hands in his pockets glaring at each passer by as if they had each done him a great personal wrong. Hermione glanced worriedly at him, something was wrong. She stopped him when they were a few feet from McGonagall office.

"D-Malfoy…whets wrong?" She asked him

He looked down into her big brown eyes, they were so innocent and just…he couldn't describe it…full of life? "Nothing, and would you kindly take your hand off my arm."

She didn't, "Tell me."

He actually did consider telling her that he was going to have to fuck her before 3 weeks were up but thought that might be a bit rude so he shock her off and went into the office. Hermione watched him go and then a few seconds later followed him knowing there was something wrong, because when he spoke he didn't look her in the eye.

"Right then, I'm very busy so lets make this quick! You two as Head boy and girl are in charge of decorating the great hall, unfortunately you'll have to complete this task in a short span of time because you really only have tonight and tomorrow night until the ball. You'll find the stuff out on the tables and I expect the 7th year prefects to help you because this is a ball thrown by the 7th years for themselves and the 6th years, also get the word around that meals for tomorrow will be served in the house common rooms. Now quick go! I said go! I need to get these corrected." Professor McGonagall said all of this in a big rush, and before Draco or Hermione could reply they were both being herded out the door by a very disheveled looking professor.

Draco got shoved out first and Hermione got shoved out backwards and tripped, falling neatly into Drano's arms. The door shut behind them and they could hear her muttering inside about transfigured tea pots.

Hermione hastily got back onto her feet. "Sorry-"

"whatever"

Hermione was stung by this statement but simply glared at him and said, "Well, I'll go get the prefects then."

"fine"

"Can you get the boys and I'll get the rest."

"O.K"

"well."

"What?"

"Why rant you moving yet?" asked Hermione sternly, sounding like Professor McGonagall.

"I'm gone" Draco said as he rushed off, _she's scary when she has a task…quite a turn on…_Draco smiled to himself and within 10 minutes was quickly back with the prefects into the emptying Great Hall.

He was shocked to see Hermione was already there and glowering at them for being "late". She was discussing the theme of the ball with Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff,  
Padma Patil of Ravenclaw and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin who was more intergecting with rude comments or insisting things be planned her way than really discussing. Draco, Ron, Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw stood in shock for a few seconds as they watched the girls producing sketches, gossiping and holding up decorations, changing them different colors with their wands.

"O.K everyone!" Hermione said, clearly declaring herself as the leader, "We've narrowed it down to 2 choices."

"You mean YOU'VE narrowed it down to 2 choices." said Pansy sulkily.

" The first choice is titled "till' The Clock Strikes 12..." It will be Cinderellaly kind of but more of a Fairy tale thing theme…I'm thinking to stick with the castle and just put up romantic evening stuff, maybe a walk with some fountains outside…" Hermione began, ignoring Pansy

"oh! That was my idea! doesn't it sound soooo romantic!" Hannah giggled and Padma shock her head vigorously in agreement.

"hey, why don't the boys get a choice in theme? We want something a little cooler than fairy tale things…and who's Cinderellaly?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Cinderella is a cute fairy tale children's book, its about this peasant called Ella who loses her mother and father and is raised by her evil step mother and stepsisters that order her about and call her Cinders because she sleeps in the ashes! And then one night there is a ball and the prince of the land must choose a bride to be queen at it and she spends all day helping her stepsisters get ready to go that she doesn't have a dress or anything so her stepmother says she has to stay home and clean and she's all sad and stuff until her fairy god mother comes and makes her pretty and she goes to the ball and the prince falls in love with her and he wants to ask her to marry him but the fairy god mother's magic will vanish at midnight so she has to run home and he doesn't even get her name, so he spends a long time looking for her and since she dropped a glass slipper he vows that the person that will fit the slipper will be his wife, and no one fits it until they get to her house and after an incident involving some mice and a key she fits into the slipper and they live happily ever after!" said Padma in a rush.

Everyone stared at her until Ron said in a daze, "What good magic that wears off at midnight?"

"O.K people!" called Hermione and everyone turned to look at her, with the exception of Draco who had been watching her face during Padma's explanation of Cinderella and now turned away, "Right well, that choice 1. Choice 2 is a midnight in Paris."

"What's this obsession with midnight?" asked Anthony Goldstein.

"Well, that's when It has to end…." Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm picturing midnight in Paris as a very lit up place with a lot of roses and noise…with outside being lit up as well with a sort of café type eating with waiters that bring you food when you want it in a certain area, instead of a sit down dinner." Hermione said, "Lets take a vote."

"But I don't like either of those!" Ron said annoyed.

"Raise your hands for 'Till' The Clock Strikes 12!" Hermione said, "ok, I'm not going to vote so there won't be an even number so…Hannah, Padma and Pansy…that's three. Now Midnight in Paris, Ernie, Anthony and-" she glared at Ron, who shrugged and raised his hand too. "and Ron, so that's three again."

They all turned to look at Draco, who hadn't really been paying attention. "what!" he said alarmed as they all rounded on him.

"you have the deciding vote." Hermione said, unable to suppress a grin, "what will it be?"

"uh-"

00000000000

A/N: solo what will it be? No…I didn't die while I was skiing! I am alive! But I want you to help decide…so even if you occasionally read this…or even if its your first time reading plz comment and tell me which theme you want!…I know, I know…not one of the best chapters but rated M stuff coming the next chapter I promise! And then the chapter after that will be the ball! Lol…so yeah…I need your votes!


	14. Chapter 14: Lye and Roses

-1Chapter 14: Lye and Roses

"um…well…I sorta like midnight in Paris…" Draco said skeptically studying Hermione's reaction.

Hermione's eyes shone, "O.K then that's it!"

Those who picked the other one grumbled but all the same started getting out the decorations.

"Right well, I think we need a big Eiffel Tower in the middle, and a lot of lights strung on the ceiling instead of candles, Ron what band-"

Draco watched her busily run around and plan things _she really is quite pretty when she's in a panic…shut up brain!_

"Dra-Malfoy! Pay attention! You and Pansy can plan the Menu!" She could help letting out a little smile when Malfoy grimaced at her as Pansy giggled and hurried over to him.

"Pansy. Does personal space mean ANYTHING to you?"

"Not when your around" Pansy giggled in what she thought was a sexy way. It wasn't.

They all worked well into the night and had the basic structure of the room set up at 3 am. By that time everyone was close to dead, except…of coarse…Hermione.

"Just another hour and then-"

"Hermione. NO." Ron said slowly taking her wand out of her hand.

"We need sleep" Hannah moaned.

"Alright…but I want you all down her at 7pm tomorrow!"

"Right…can we go now…?" Pansy glared at Hermione.

000000000000000000000

"Its 7:05 and no ones here!" Hermione wailed.

"I am…"

"you don't count Draco"

"thanks that really boosted my self confidence"

"Is it really that hard to be here at 7, I was going to say 6 but I thought I would be nice…"

"Why don't I count? Am I to fat? ohmygod that's it isn't it! Quick where's the Lou so I can go puke!"

"Stop kidding around and help me levitate this banner!" Hermione snapped.

The raised their wands and made identical swooshing movements. The banner raised and attached itself to the ceiling. Hermione dropped her wand and felt Draco's arms snake around her waist.

"Ahem!" giggled Hannah.

Hermione blushed and said "Malfoy lift me higher I cant reach it."

"I cant maybe you should be bulimic with me, we can have a party."

Hannah still giggled but eventually the rest showed up.

"ooooook guys….I think outside needs the most work so I put Padma in charge of out there and that's where everyone will be…uh…working tonight. I'll just finish up in here."

The all shrugged half heartedly with the exception of Padma who was beaming at the prospect of being in charge of something this exciting. Hermione was busy enchanting the Eiffel tower to glow and didn't realize that someone hadn't followed Padma outside.

"Alone at last…" a voice purred in Hermione's ear.

She jumped about a mile into the air and spun around, "oh. Its you."

"yup…me"

"Dra-Malfoy will you please go and do the task assig-"

"So were on first name terms now…?"

"no I-"

"Let me help you with that **Hermione**."

Hermione blushed as Draco lifted his wand so strands of lights flew out of it and attached themselves to the ceiling. "No really its alright just go and help the others."

"And leave you alone here? I don't think so…"

"I can take care of myself."

"Yeah…that's what girls always say before they get eaten by dragons…raped…"

Hermione glared at him, "Listen you pig headed-"

"language Herman! You need to learn better words than pig…"

"Herman? Nice insult Malfuck I'm sure you came up with that all by yourself."

"Actually-"

"I…we…don't have time for this."

"Herman we all know that the key to a healthy relationship is time and understanding-"

_Fuck…he's to close…ok Hermione take a deep breath and ignore_ Hermione thought

"-communication, trust…"

_Oh god…make him stop…turn around!_

"and above all…" Draco's face was inches away from hers now. He brought his hand to that back of her head and ran it through he hair. Hermione shivered at his touch and subconsciously leaned into him so their bodies were touching. Draco could feel her heart beating franticly next to his chest.

"above all else needed in a relationship is…" He ran his other hand down her back and to her waist, she sighed and with the other hand he ran his fingers over her lips, "sex."

Hermione snapped back into reality. "sex!" she turned red and punched him in the stomach.

Draco grunted and gasped, winded, "what the hell?"

"fuck off Malfoy either go away or leave me alone by going and decorating that side of the hall." she glared.

"Fine."

"Fine."

He stalked off the other side. _The nerve of that bitch…he had her right where he wanted her, any other chick would have ripped off her clothes and begged him to- but she wasn't just any other girl was she?_ He looked over to her now angrily making a chain of roses and rose vine curl around the pillars. _She was defiantly a different variety…He wanted to hit himself in the stomach for being such an ass…half the time he couldn't get her out of his mind and the other half he was constantly trying to figure out ways to bump into her to talk to her. But why? Well that's obvious…_He thought, _the reason was obviously because he need to fill out his task, true if his father or Voldie found out he'd be in deep shit but Blaise said this was the best way to split up the golden trio… right? It wasn't like he was in love with her or anything…_

Sure Draco…keep telling yourself that…

00000000000000000000

Hermione fell exhausted against the wall. It was done… the ball was tomorrow and it was done. She sighed. It was nearing 1am and the others hadn't come back in yet. She looked around to see where Draco had got to…true he had been an arrogant ass…but even she couldn't deny she had felt something. Those cool silvery eyes sparked something strange in her…they made her feel special…and made her want to do things that…well…you can imagine-

"Good job." Draco smirked as he plopped down next to her.

"Thanks…you too. Where are the others?"

"I just went out there they're almost done too…"

"Right."

"Hermione…"

"I'm going to bed." She got up.

"Hermione wait…"

"Goodnight." She said briskly.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione stopped and turned around…"What?"

"I said I'm sorry…"

"oh…its fine… were just joking around right?"

"right." said Draco firmly

"Ok then…" Hermione blushed and turned to go.

"wait."

"what now?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

"You have some rose petals in your hair."

"oh oops…" Hermione blushed, getting more and more uncomfortable by the second as she hastily tried to brush them off.

"hold on." Draco pulled her hand slowly away from her head and gently picked out each petal. She looked up at him and he brushed a few stray hairs away gently from her face. She could fell his warm hands as they kept stroking her cheek as he slowly lent down and his lips gently touched hers a bubble of glee she had ever felt before erupted inside her glowing honey brown eyes shinning…and then,

"You ASS! You fucking git!" Ron roared. As he whipped out his wand, "Get away from her you rapist! Reducto!"

Before Draco could react Ron's charm was shooting towards him. Hermione pushed him out of the way and he staggered back in time to look up and watch the spell him her and throw her against the wall for the hall.

"Hermione!" he shouted as he ran towards her limp form now lying motionless on the floor.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

_**She was kneeling on hard stone floor. Her hands stinging with the lye in the water as she once again dunked the scrubbing brush into the bucket and set to work on the tiles. Her knuckled bleed and she gritted her teeth and bravely whipped them on her apron covered with stains and other marks left by the dirty work servants did. She tucked a stray brown curl that had fallen back up into her cap and looked up as her master's son walked in with his rowdy friends. She had loved him once. She had always given him the best meat for dinner, washed his sheets and clothes with the most care and when watched him reading by the fire when he thought no one was looking. She might as well be no one…always creeping around the family, dusting, cleaning and always smacked by the cook. Her honey brown eyes met his silver ones and he and his friends came in. The friends marched right over her newly washed floor with muddy shoes and one, she suspected on purpose, kicked her bucket over so it spilled all over her dress and soaked her through, the lye stinging her skin. Her eyes welled up in tears and they went into the parlor laughing and talking about their new college professor's ideas on capital punishment. Only her master's son removed his top hat and dirty shoes and padded over to her in his socks. He scooped her up easily and brought her into the deserted kitchen. He rinsed her apron as she sat their on the verge of crying, no sure where this sudden surge of kindness was coming from. He washed and bandaged her hands and the cuts on her legs. He took a sponge and washed the dirt from her face and then removed her cap. Her curly brown tresses flowed down her back and she met his silver eyes again. He smiled slightly and pecked her on the cheek, his white blonde hair falling into his face. Then he rose and went to the parlor to laugh about the new pre-law professor, drink tea and discuss the eligible ladies of London.**_

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hermione woke with a start to see the white faces of Ron and Draco inches from her own face. "Bloody hell Ron." she sat up groggily massaging her head.

"I'm sooo soooo sorry Hermione!" Ron said in a rush, "Malfoy just explained to be about the spiders in your hair…I had no idea I just acted on impulse!"

"Its ok…" Hermione raise an eyebrow at Draco, "I know you hate spiders top Ron…"

"Well I'm off to bed…see you tomorrow" she said and walked unsteadily to the door.

"Here I'll help you to your room" said Ron hastily.

Hermione looked back at Malfoy, now standing alone. He lifted his hand to his lips, winked, and blew a kiss.

A/N: I'm soooooooooooo sorry! Its taken me sooooo long to update and again I'm sooooo sorry! I hope you haven't forgotten about me and my fic! Anyways this chappie did take a while to write b/c I had no idea what to do…and I'm once again sorry about the lakc of rated M stuff… I PROMISE next chappie…come on something has got to happen during the ball right! Lol sooo yeah anyways I hope you like this chappie… I made it nice and long just the way you like it! Charlito


	15. Chapter 15: Hating and Loving

-1Chapter 15: Hating and Loving

Hermione stretched and yawned from her bed as the early morning light streamed in from the gaps in her curtains. Today was the day. The big one. The thing they'd all been waiting for…blah blah…She wasn't really that excited anymore. Sure she wanted to dress up and feel like a princess for a night, didn't every girl? The problem was Ron. She didn't know what to think, she'd known him for so long and had "loved" him for almost as long it felt weird to think about not liking him…if that made sense. Her mind wanderd and her lids closed over her honey brown eyes and she dreamed of someone…not Ron.

_He was nice though, I cant help trusting him. With those eyes and his body…_She shivered, even though the sun flowing across her bed was warm against her face. _Why does he make me feel this way? Why is he doing this? Draco Malfoy cant love they way normal people do…I know that…he's too cold, and distant. It wasn't anything, just sexual stuff, it didn't mean anything. Right?_

"Hermione!" yelled a voice from Hermione's locked door.

"whaaaaaat…" Hermione moaned gruffly and she open her eyes.

"Its Ginny!" Ginny yelled beating her fists on the door. "Come on! Wake up! I have to get you ready!"

"What time is-" Hermione glance over to her clock, "Its 7:15! The balls not for hours go away!"

"No Way! Alohamora!"

"Gin-"

"Right, out now and into the shower"

"I'm not even sure I want to go just leave me-"

"Forget it come on!"

"Ow! Let go of my arm"

"Into the shower you go!"

"But I've still got my-AHHHHHH COOOOLD!"

"Beauty is painful-Ah! don't splash me!"

"Draco."

Draco looked up at the sharp knock coming from his door, "what?"

"Your fathers here."

Draco turned pale. Oh God…not his father…not now…not today…

"Come in."

Lucius Malfoy swept into his room followed by Blaise. Draco had inherited his blonde hair and build, but his face was softer and less sharp than his fathers, and who knew where his eyes had come from, certainly not his father or mother.

"Draco, I come on important business for the Dark Lord."

"What is it father?"

"I wished to speak with you and Blaise alone…some things can be said in letters."

"Yes sir." Draco replied and Blaise nodded and went to shut and lock the door.

"Now, what have you been doing to carry out the Dark Lords wishes?"

"Well, Blaise's plan was-"

"My plan was to split up Potter, Weasley and that Granger mud blood" Blaise cut in. Draco clenched his fist upon hearing Hermione being called a…well…you know…

"And how exactly were you going to do this."

Blaise turned a little pink and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Lucius growled, his temper rising

Blaise took a deep breath and said in a rush, "We used the sources available to us sir. Teenagers are all about sex and jealousy. We tried to set up a situation to make Weasel jealous of Draco and him and Potter mad at Granger."

"How?"

"well…"

"The plan was for me to sleep with her." Draco replied bravely.

Lucius swiftly turned and struck his son. The surprise more than the force of the blow sent Draco staggering into his bed.

"What were you thinking?" Lucius hissed angrily. "Draco, no wonder the dark lord has sensed the need to send you waves of pain. I cant believe how incompetent you both are. Here is the new plan designed by myself and the Dark Lord. You two do your best to stress the ties of friendship between Potter and his friends but the most important thing is to get Potter alone on your graduation ceremony day. Over power him, knock him out…what ever you have to do BUT don't kill him. Later we will set up a point to bring him to so we can take him to the Dark Lord."

"Father…I-"

"I have no more to say to you both" Lucius glared, "I'll be in contact later…" and he turned on his heel to leave.

Blaise met Draco's eyes and raised his eyebrows. Draco shrugged and began to turn around to when he heard his fathers voice again from the door way.

"May I ask Blaise why it was Draco that was going to sleep with that animal and not you?"

Draco looked hastily at Blaise, begging him silently with his eyes not to say the words he knew would cause him so much trouble. Blaise met his gaze and his eyes said it all 'sorry mate but I'm saving my own neck…that's what Slytherins do…' Blaise turned to Lucius and said, "Draco wanted to be the one to do it, I think he has some feelings for her…why else would he want to sleep with a mud blood?"

"I see…Blaise would he please leave us in private."

"Yes sir." and he left without a glance to Draco, who seemed to already know his fate. Hey, Slytherins will be Slytherins.

"Father I-" Draco began, but never finished. A force hit him in the stomach and sent him flying across into the wall of his room.

"What." Lucius flicked his want again and Draco fell to the floor, "Were." Draco gasped in pain and curled in as if someone had just kicked him in the stomach, "You" Draco tried to stand but he was forced back down when a whip like force slashed him across his back. "Thinking." Draco was flipped over onto his back and looked up to see his father glaring down at him. "I have always taught you emotions are merely weaknesses Draco. You shame your family and I with this, be warned if I ever hear about this again I WILL kill you, and it wont be through Avada Kadavra, but something much more painful and longer. Crucio!" Draco screamed in pain and the curse his him, he writhed upon the floor seeing only his father's cold black eyes above him. "Do NOT tie yourself to others Draco, Love is a weakness, do not go near her again." and with that Lucius lowered his wand and left the room leaving his son lying, twitching, still in pain on the floor of his bedroom.

"Sweetie!"

Draco's head was killing him. He opened his eyes slowly to find him self lying on his bed with Pansy's face inches from his own.

"oh good your awake! I was so worried when your father said you tripped and fell down! I was more worried that you wouldn't be able to go to the ball if you didn't wake up! But now your alright. Right? Good. Anyway I've got to make myself even more beautiful! See you tonight sweetheart!" with that Pansy kissed Draco, who was to weak to protest…even though her breathe tasted like anchovies, and she rushed out.

_ug…what happened…_Draco wondered, he could remember much of last night…well except for that whole life threat part by his father. But he wasn't going to take him seriously, Draco was to important to the Malfoy families rise to power for him to do that. He rubbed his eyes. His head hurt like a bitch and he was probably suffering from a concussion, but whatever, the most important thing on his mind at this point was Hermione. He stood up and walked dizzily across his room to the door. He climbed the stairs of the North Tower overlooking the lake. He breathed in the air, so clear and fresh up there instead of in the dungeons.

_Hermione…_the thought of her rolled around in his mind. He was forbidden to now so much as speak to her let alone do what he had been forced to do which had turned into something he had wanted to do resulting in him losing the bet, whether it was on purpose or not he did not know, and now he was still attracted to her. Attracted, nothing more. He would allow himself this one night, one night of "well mannered frivolity" as McGonagall called it and then go back to his cold self. He knew it would be hard but he could last those few months with out her, Decembers practically June right? He picked up a sharp stone from the ground and carved HG + DM on the window still. He sat there starring at it for a few seconds then scratched it out angrily and threw the stone out the open window which sunlight streamed into and those sad honey brown eyes danced in front of his face.

"Fuck…Ginny how much of this stuff are you going to put into my head?"

"almost done!" Ginny replied excitedly. Her own hair was done up and curled.

Hermione's hair had been pulled back into a "updo" and the curls that could be pulled back Ginny had arranged to frame her face. Ginny's beauty products surrounded them. It was half an hour until the ball and they had been preening themselves for hours. Well ok, Ginny had been preening both herself and Hermione for hours. Within 20 minutes Ginny fixed her own and Hermione's makeup and they stood next to each other in front of Hermione's huge mirror with 10 minutes to go.

"We look hawt!" giggled Ginny, "Well, see you later. I'm going to go meet Harry! Don't be late!" and she swooshed out of the room.

Hermione was speech less. She stood staring at her self in her pink dress, her updo and makeup for what could have been forever. She kept having to remind herself that it was Ron she was meeting, not Draco…she shouldn't be thinking about Draco now.

Ron was waiting for her outside the portrait hole. When Hermione came out he could do nothing but stare at her. She couldn't help thinking that Draco would have been able to come up with something witty to say, or at least something at all. They stood there for a few awkward minutes until Hermione said nervously, "shall we go down then?"

Ron looked uneasy but shrugged and said trying to sound calm, "Yeah, if you like."

The great hall was even more beautiful than she had planned it to be, with the roses, the mini Effile Tower and sparkling lights. She found herself attracting the attention of a lot of the boys they passed and noticed Ron seemed very proud of himself. They met up with Ginny and Harry, who both told her how amazing everything looked, Harry told them about his latest meeting with Dumbledore which they all discussed until the music started and they went off to dance.

Hermione felt like a machine, moving through the motions. She laughed when others did, danced with Ron, gave and accepted compliments about dresses, hair and dates. She felt like something was missing. The sat down in the dining area at a table for four and ordered dinner, all of which was French cuisine chosen by Draco, she smiled to herself and then felt very over heated.

"are you alright?" Ron whispered in her ear.

"yeah, I'm fine, just a little over whelmed" Hermione replied, she smiled as Ron handed her some water.

Ginny and Harry excused themselves after they ate and went off together. Ron took Hermione's hand in his,

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ron asked uncomfortably. Over his head Hermione caught sight of Draco, clearly trying to avoid Pansy who was frantically asking people if they had seen her date. He gave Hermione a pained look from behind a rose covered pillar. Hermione laughed and Draco lent against the pillar and smiled back at her. His black dress robes and slightly open white shirt with the Slytherin crest only made him look hotter than he already was.

"Hermione?" Ron reached up and pushed a lose curl away from her face.

"wha- oh yes sure I'd love to."

Ron took her arm and lead her outside. She looked back at Draco, who really did look upset to see her leave. They walked through the huge doors of the entrance hall and out. The music was still audible from outside and couples were either sitting at the tables or strolling along the maze of bushes, flowers and fountains lit up by fairies flying around, glowing like little stars giving off stardust where ever they went. The garden had been enchanted to be a lot warmer than it was supposed to be normally in December and it was pleasantly warm. The whole thing would have been very romantic, if it hadn't been Ron she was walking with. Ron lead them to a secluded area with a small fountain surrounded by bushes and a willow tree.

"Hermione-" Ron whispered in her ear.

Hermione started to get worried, the look on Ron's face had changed into something she had never seen there before. "R-Ron?"

He didn't reply but instead pushed her gently against the trunk of the willow tree. He was breathing heavily and Hermione could smell what he had eaten for dinner on his breath. He yanked her chin upwards and smashed his mouth into hers. Hermione felt so uncomfortable, the only boy she had really kissed before was Draco and though she and Ron had sort of kissed before, this was different. This made her feel ill, she couldn't breath, a thousand thoughts were flying through her head.

Ron kissed her harder and swashed her against the trunk of the tree. Now she really couldn't breathe. She struggled to get away but his hands were everywhere. One was moving up her thighs and cupping her butt. Another was feeling up her chest, pressing against her. She had no control she tried to push him off but he just held her tighter. _This isn't Ron _she thought _Ron is not like this. _Tears were building up in her eyes, _get off, leave me alone…someone help me…_Now he was trying to pull up her dress and lift her legs up at the same time, the sound of his fly being unzip made her realize what he was going to try to do. She was really crying now and managed to pull her face away from Ron's. She had never felt more violated, more betrayed than she did now.

"please," she started sobbing, "don't. let me go. Ron let me go." She looked at his face. He was pale and let go of her suddenly making her fall to the ground.

He backed away from her as if he himself could also not believe what he had been about to do, "I- I'm sorry, I thought you wanted-" He turned red now and seem really unsure about what to do. So he employed the when in doubt run like hell method.

Hermione lay in the cool grass crying for what seemed like hours, but could have been a few minutes. She didn't know what she was crying about exactly. It could have been her ripped dress, her messed up hair, the make up running down her face. It also could have been she was betrayed by someone she had come to love as a brother, that her entire night was ruined, or that the most precious gift she owned, her virginity, had almost been taken from her. Then voices came to her out of the darkness.

"Just if you see Pansy tell her I'm in the great hall."

"mate, she's not going to believe me…"

"just do it Blaise, I'm going to hang out here for a bit."

"ok, your loss."

A shadow moved into the alcove she was hidden in. He didn't notice her at first as she was lying in the dark on the ground. But as he moved to a bench near the fountain a fairy flew over her, sprinkling her with dust that glowed for a few seconds before fading.

"Holy Shit…" He moaned, as if in pain, when he spotted her. "Hermione, are you alright? Hermione!" He lifted her into his arms on the ground. She turned her head to look at him and from the light of the moon and fairies he could see she was crying. "What's wrong? Are you sick, hurt? What happened?" Then it dawned on him, he met her eyes and understood. "Hermione…I'm going to kill that fucking weasel, I swear to-"

"no."

"what?"

"He d-didn't"

"But he tried to, didn't he?"

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she took a deep breath and sat up, attempting to whip her eyes. Draco took the decorative handkerchief from the front pocket of his dress robes that was meant for decoration. With it he whipped her face and eyes with it and she leaned her head against his chest. They sat like that for a while, looking at the stars, the music from the dance inside drifting outside. He held her in his arms, her head moved with his breathing on his chest. She looked up to his face and he looked down at her. He leaned down to kiss her, and she didn't pull away, flinch, or cry out. She didn't think she felt. He kissed her passionately but it felt right, she wasn't scared, she felt safe with him. He was angry, mainly at Weasley, but also his father. He had never felt this way before, first jealous of what Ron and Hermione had had, then angry and what he had tried to do to her…though he himself had come close to doing the same in the heat of the moment and if had been any other couple he wouldn't have cared. Now he felt…what? Protective of her? What was that strange lurching feeling he had felt when he saw her not moving on the ground, when he had whipped her tear stained face, when he had kissed her.

"Je vais prendre at douleur" He whispered in her ear.

He stood up and lifted Hermione to her feet. They started to dance to the music drifting outside. They danced barefoot, Hermione's torn dress swirling around them. They danced under the stars and moon. They danced as the fairies swirled around them, spreading glowing dust over them. Draco's ice like eyes became warmer and locked into Hermione's honey brown ones, now filled with the reflection of the stars.

A/N: omg this took soooooooooo long! I've just spent a week in France with my friends and it was sooo beautiful but is also the reason for the lateness of this update! I started before I left and have spent almost the entire day writing this. I am very tired though because I feel like I'm in a different time zone…but whatever! All that matters are you and your reviews! So what did you think? I'm sorry I had to make Ron the bad guy, but hey…he didn't mean it right? LOL ahh teenage hormones. Anyways this chappie toke a lot out of me but I will try to update the next one soon!

xoxoxoxox Charlito


	16. Chapter 16: What to Do?

-1Chapter 16: What to do

Hermione sprinted down the corridor, her hair flying out behind her and her back full of books swinging about her, getting tangled in her robes. She burst into Charms and with a quick apology to professor Flitwick moved to the back of the classroom.

Now a problem struck her, two open seats…Harry had sat with Dean, probably on Ron's orders, to ensure that the only place to sit was next to Ron. Ron looked up at her, his eyes, with flaming red hair falling into them, begging forgiveness… but there was another seat. A seat next to the person she had stayed up with last night, the boy who found her, whipped her tears, danced with her…spent the whole night talking with her and who at 2am had walked her to her room and been the perfect gentleman, well except for that whole passionate kiss thing. Draco Malfoy looked at her as well, his expression unreadable, his silver eyes glinting.

()()()000000()()()000000()()()000000()()()000000()()()000000

He watched her run in, bushy hair and all…he eyes alight with some sort of light…happiness maybe…

_Don't come over here…_he silently begged her _It'll ruin everything, Blaise is here, Pansy…please don't…I swore to myself I'd give you up. Suck up your pride and sit with Weasel, no…noooo stop turn around don't come here-_

She came to stand next to his desk, "Is this seat taken?"

He picked up his bag and put it on the chair, "Go sit with your own kind mud-" _he couldn't say it, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth_.

Hermione looked at him intensely, any other girl would have ran out crying, shouted at him and in Pansy's case…would have castrated him _ha ha ha…no really…_ but she, understood, they could never be together, it was impossible, he was a Slytherin, a death eater, muggle hater and she was the opposite of all those things. Her eyes met his, and an understanding passed between them, she turned and sat down next to Ron, who looked amazed. He smiled at her, which was returned with an icy glare of indifference.

()()()000000()()()000000()()()

"Alright class! As you know Christmas break is almost here! I hope you all had a nice time at the ball last night but don't let the high spirits get to you, just remember, you need to pass all you finals and midterm exams to either start a job or attended secondary magic schools, yes even you Mr. Longbottom…now Since tomorrow is the start of mid terms I think it's a good idea if we spend the period practicing the spells we have learned thus far this year. Now Locomotor "Loco" is Latin for "place". "Moto" is Latin for "to move". Causes an object to travel floating in the air. Now this is more complicated than the spell you learned in previous years of charms because this time you have to control and send something in the air, instead of merely the banishing or hover charms. Everyone! Swish Swish Twirl and Flick!"

There was a collective groan from the class as they all joined in. It was a simple spell, but hard to control the object once it was in the air. Hermione of course, who had mastered the spell the first time they learned it, could do it immediately. She was closely followed by Draco who sent objects flying in the air at Blaise who laughed at sent things dive bombing at Draco. The review of the spell was needed for the rest of the class so as they practiced Hermione, feeling confident that her Locomotor charm was perfect, studied for the exams. She was in the middle of Obliteration Charm notes when something fell into her lap.

It was a little, paper folded heart. She put down her quill and picked it up. She looked sideways at Ron, who was concentrating to hard at getting his quill to fly in the right direction to notice what had happened. She hastily unfolded the note and read:

_Hermione, _

_Forgive me, I'm sorry…you can understand why I did what I did can't you? Meet me tonight by the Quidditch pitch, borrow Potter's cloak. Be there at 10pm…_

_Je vais prend ta douleur…_

Hermione stared at the unsigned note, unsure of what to do. She knew it was wrong to be even friendly with him…let alone…well…She had never felt this way before but it was going against her gut feeling to go out in the dark with Malfoy, she did trust him but…

()()()000000()()()000000()()()

Her footsteps echo down the stair well. Portraits looked up but were startled to see that there wasn't a person accompanying the sound. Hermione pushed open the door of the castle and quietly slipped out into the night. She looked around, hesitated, and set off towards the Quidditch pitch. It was freezing out, but she the coldness didn't register, she was rehearsing what she should, what she must say to Draco.

"Hey…" a voice came from behind her, " I can see your foot…"

Hermione spun around and at the sight of Draco, removed the cloak, "I've got something to say to you…." Hermione began.

Draco put his finger to her lips and kissed her. She shrugged him off, "Draco, I….We…we can't do this anymore."

He backed away, hurt, "I know…." he replied, "I know its not right but…well, Hermione you've made me look at things a different way, can't we just ignore everyone else for now? Just until the end of the year, when we go our separate ways."

The reality of the situation hit her -never to see Draco again

Draco continued, "Oh god herm I jus don t know how I'm going to manage without you, can't we just keep it a secret…?"

" I guess We'll figure something out" she sighed half heartedly, knowing it would be impossible"

"Right." he replied, defeated and turned away and sat down on the cool grass.

She sat down too and laid her head against his back and held him

He turned his head slowly and looked at her, his eyes were almost white, dilated with a pain that made her catch her breath, as he looked at her his expression changed slowly, went completely blank for a second and then changed again, his eyes glistened recklessly….he jumped to his feet laughing, pulling her up with him,

"you're right, we'll figure something out…come with me,"

She laughed and jumped up with him, she completely trusted him and when she was near him she felt like she had nothing to fear. He half ran in front of her pulling her along, she laughed to, the wind in her hair, with no idea where they might end up.

A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long! I've just been so busy! Ha ha ha…looks like I do occasionaly have a life after all! So anyway, I want your opinion…where should he take her? Hmmmm? Your wish I my command! …unless I don't like your wish lol

Luv charlito


	17. Chapter 17: Chocolate

-1Chapter 17: Chocolate

Draco leaned over and tickled the pear on the painting of fruit. The picture swung open and reveled to them an empty, dark kitchen. He heard Hermione giggle, nervously, behind him. It was clear that she was torn between being here with Draco and running away because of potential breakage of a school rule. They had every right to be out though, head boy and girl after all. He turned and winked at her, she was trying not to seem over excited, he could tell, her face was pink form their run, and eyes sparkling in the dark.

"Lumos" he whispered and his wand ignited. He pulled her into the kitchen.

Despite his wand it was still completely dark. Hermione stepped closer to him feeling the warmth of his body next to hers,

"Scared of the dark then,"

"Only because you're here with me."

"What's that supposed to me…not very trusting are you?" he smirked

"not where you are concerned…no"

"good, you should always be on your guard around me."

Hermione let go of his hand, suspicious, "why…?"

"because you never know when I might do something completely unpredictable." and with that he pushed her up against the wall. He put two hands on her waist and pulled her into him, enjoying the feeling of closeness he had with her. Sucking at her lips and pressing with his tongue. She melted into him, allowing his tongue access into her mouth, she brought her arms up to his neck and chest, running her hands through his hair and down his chest. He moved one of his hands upwards, cupping her, holding and stroking her. Then he pulled away, he had never felt this way before. If it had been anyone else he would have done it right then and there in the kitchen, but no…not with her…she was special. They stood there silently, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together. Draco met Hermione's eyes and stroked one hand down her face. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"that, however, was very predicable."

He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "This however is not." He left her standing against the wall trying to regain some composure. He lit some candles and went over to the main cooking station for the house elves. Though Hermione didn't approve of house elves and was still an active member in SPEW she didn't feel it was the right time to go and tell Draco off for waking the elves to make him a sandwich or something, _boys…_But then Draco pulled some pans out of a cupboard and conjured up some ingredients _what the bloody hell is he doing…Draco Malfoy…cook?_

He rolled out some pastry and while searching for another pan, enchanted a bowl to pour cream in lines along the pastry, which he then proceeded to roll up.

Intrigued Hermione walked over slowly. "what are you doing? Surely the great Draco Malfoy can't possible be cooking!"

"I'm hungry"

"no your not"

"how do you know"

"oh that's right your always hungry, Mr. Bulimic."

The he chucked a hand full of flour at her. She shrieked and ducked as the flour was followed by icing. She emerged from behind the table slowly and sat down giggling. This felt so right to her, so strange and different but also comfort…she felt warm when she was around him like she was important. She stuck out her finger and dipped it into the bowl of chocolate icing.

"Never!" he cried in mock horror, "only my hands may touch the food"

" then how am I supposed to steal tastes"

He dipped his finger in the chocolate icing and came around the table to meet her. She laughed but then stopped as he came closer and began to spread the chocolate onto her lips. He laughed at the sight of her when he was done but then murmured, "I'm kinda hungry now…actually" and he sucked the chocolate off her lips with his against hers. It was the most erotic sensation Hermione had ever experienced in her 17 years of life, she moaned against his mouth and as if that was a sign he pulled away, leaving her wanting more.

Within 15 minutes Draco had constructed a dozen perfect little Éclairs. _They were delicious_ Hermione thought, smiling to herself, _but the chocolate lips were better._

"Uhh….I cant eat anymore I'm stuffed!"

Draco laughed again and pushed her up against the table. _This was so surreal, he had never spent time with a girl like this before._ She smiled up at him as he leant down to kiss her. _He knew he was screwed if anyone saw him and he knew he was endangering himself as well as her…but_…

A sharp stab of pain shot through him, he knew what it was this time. His fathers explanation now made sense. Though it only made things more complicated. He fell to the ground in pain. Hermione was shacking, confused and startled. He screamed in pain, incomprehensible pain. She fell to the ground beside him confused, not knowing what to do. Hermione toke his face in her hands, he eyes filling with tears.

"What's wrong, what hurts."

She pressed her body against his chest, near his heart. And the pain stopped, his cloudy vision cleared and he saw her face, eyes filled with tears above him. He got shakily to his feet.

"wha-what was that" Hermione asked alarmed.

"I don't know, nothing."

"of course its something!" That looked like it hurt more that than crucio!

It did, but he wasn't going to tell her, "It didn't it was nothing…leave it alone"

She knew she was being shut out again, from what he felt, from his secrets he kept from her but she didn't persist…it was no use, she would find things out for herself. Hermione put her arms around him and said tearfully, "you frightened me, I-I thought you-"

He shushed her and stroked her hair. He had never felt like anyone really cared this much about him. His mother might have when he was a baby, but now she was to wrapped up in herself and her own troubles, Pansy cared about reputation and looking good together and his father…umm no. He was startled by how strongly he felt for her, even now that he realized it was indirectly because of her that he felt this pain. Almost like…

Hermione let go of him in alarm, "wha-" he asked startled and turned around.

100s of pairs of small yellow eyes were shining out at them from the darkness. They blinked, started to and then in a rush startled scuttling away, "Lumos Extremus." Draco bellowed and his wand lit the entire room reviling dozens of little house elves, blinking sheepishly in the new bright light.

"do not tell anyone what you've seen here tonight." Draco commanded

"please…" said Hermione in a kind voice behind him

"Hello miss!" a little elf bounded forward

"Dobby?" she asked, smiling and bending down to his level.

"yes miss!" the elf squeaked, "How is Harry Potter? Please tell him Dobby misses him and wishes him to visit when he can."

"sure Dobby, but umm…please don't tell him what you've seen tonight…you wont will you?"

"not if you wish it not miss! But you better leave quickly. We need to make Breakfast and Mr. Filch should be down here any moment to check we has started."

Hermione gasped and looked at Draco, both knew the consequences of getting caught by Filch but neither had realized how late it was, or early now… "Thanks Dobby, I'll tell Harry!" and with that she and Draco hurried out of the kitchen and ran into-

A/N: oh no who's it gonna be! Mwhahaha!…actually even I don't know yet…but I've got an idea cooking! don't you worry! Not that you care but anyways…Schools almost over so that means finals and then I'm going on vacation for most of the summer to England and the beach and stuff so I won't be near many computers, but I'll try and update as much as possible! Hope you like!

xoxoxox charlito


	18. Chapter 18: Collision

Chapter 18: Collision

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"n-nothing, I was hungry and well Dra…Malfoy was here, I was just leaving…"

"I should be asking you that question asshole, what are you doing here with her?"

"I wasn't - I mean…"

"oh yeah right, you assume I fucking your girl but in fact your fucking mine!"

"shut up Draco, I was looking for you and I happened to bum into him looking for her"

"well-….what?"

"YOU were looking for ME!"

"um …I …uh"

"You didn't think I could handle being out of bed by myself"

"Well that's obvious considering your sleeping around with MY boyfriend"

"he isn't your boyfriend!"

"well then my fiancé!"

"well then you better hurry up and break it off because he hasn't been very faithful to you!"

"WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?"

"wait, yeah Hermione…what does that mean…I swear to fucking Merlin Malfoy if you've been sleeping around with my girl!"

"I haven't- oh wait there was that one time when we-"

"YOU-"

WHAM A fist collided with Draco's face and he went sailing backward. "you fucking part Weasel!" Draco lunged at Ron's legs sending him to the floor.

"Ron get off him- no Draco don't"

"Since when did you start calling him Draco you mud blood bitch-ah!"

Hermione drew back her hand once again, "don't you dare call me that you foul-"

She screamed as Pansy took a fistful of Hermione's curly brown locks and dragged her to the floor, Hermione reached up trying to get a handful of Pansy's silky blonde hair when-

Crash Ron and Draco went sailing into as suit of Armour, Ron went rolling away with the helmet ending up on his head but Draco's head hit the hard stone wall and with a sickening crack he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Hermione and Pansy looked at each other, then at Draco's unmoving form, blood trickling down his face, then to Ron moaning from inside the helmet and then to the angry faces of Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Flitch.

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

_**The cool mist wet his face, he took a deep breath, smelling the burnt rotten air of neglect and opened his icy blue eyes.**_

"_**Hiel Hitler" someone said as they walked by, he and his friend hieled back but remained stationed at their post, guns in hand helmets covering their fair hair at the entrance to the ghetto.**_

_**He thought. He thought of their mission, the war, the goals and the destruction. He thought about what he was taking a part of doing, the horrible horrible thing he was meant to do and yet…was it so horrible? To rid the world of the Jews and others who were deemed unworthy? Some said it was genius, to others it was a vile sinful thing to do. He had no opinion, he moved like a machine, followed orders, to keep himself and his family alive…right?**_

_**A noise came from behind them, his partner whirled around, gun raised, as if waiting to be stormed by a mob of escaping Jews. He turned slowly and his eyes fell on a single woman, her head was down, a scarf over it though unable to contain the numerous curls attempting to escape from under it. She looked up when his "friend" shouted at her insults, her dark eyes gleaming, he rosy checks flushed in the cold, her perfect mouth pressed together as if by keeping her mouth shut she could ignore the insults of another. He knew that face, the hair and those eyes. Had known her body, touched her skin, smelt her scent.**_

"_**You dirty Jew Whore! Go back to you hole! MOVE!" the man next to him yelled.**_

_**He looked back at her and her eyes found his, recognition dawned she seemed to un knowingly move forward towards him. He was enchanted by her he couldn't move, couldn't understand the other man's shouting…until-**_

_**A gunshot. She was on the ground…blood pouring out of her leg.**_

"_**Get Up bitch, face your death like a proud Jew should, your blood as thick and as disgusting as mud!" and he took aim again.**_

_**As if moving in slow motion he knocked the gun out of the other's hand and took aim with his own another shot and the man wasn't moving anymore nor would he ever again. He went over to the girl and picked her up. He carried her down the streets of Paris, not knowing where to go or what to do, just drinking him her face and letting the tears slip down his face and the life left her eyes.**_

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Ms Parkinson I am shocked and appalled at the way you all have behaved! I would have expected better of you especially after the detentions you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy AND you too Mr. Weasley had received at the beginning of term! Honestly this house unity thing is obviously not working, once again Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! I have had ENOUGH! AND a head boy and girl among you, all 7th years and one out cold still!"

"Professor, we…I-" Hermione began.

"Ms. Granger never in all you years attended her have you gotten yourself into as much trouble as you have so far this year so I would keep my mouth shut and just be glad you aren't removed from your Head Girl duties if I were you." Professor McGonagall sniffed superiously and looked down her nose at the three students in front of her. "50 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor and detentions for 3 weeks, Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Granger will be serving them together and Mr. Weasley you will serve yours with Mr. Malfoy when he comes around. Any more fighting and I will see to it that you are all suspended! Now go to your dormitories."

Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes that hadn't fallen and glared once and Ron and Pansy, one looking sorry and the other disgusted…turned on her heal and walked stiffly away, thought of Draco running through her head as she went…what a long night.

A:N/ sooo yeah I DID update… go me! Sorry for the lack of smut MJ lol but yeah I'll get around to it. So I'm off to England soon and I'll miss you all! Maybe I'll update before then if you review and tell me what you think…or what you think should happen? Have a great summer everyone!

xoxo Charlito


	19. Chapter 19: Truth

-1Chapter 19: Truth

"Hermione…I'm worried about you"

"Harry, there isn't anything to be worried about, I should be worried about you…and Dumbledore and everything" Hermione looked into the fire crackling merrily, exactly the opposite as she felt, her feelings were mirrored by the snow swirling around outside and the cold icy winds of mid-January against the windows. Ron wasn't talking to her, she was just finishing the last of her 3 week detentions with Pansy and-

"it's the same old thing with that, I cant just sit here and worry about myself. Look, just be careful… your already stressing yourself out over school work, I just don't want to see you in trouble again…what if McGonagall takes your badge next time?"

"I think I'll go have a quick dinner before my detention…"

Harry nodded, "bye then-" he called after her as the portrait hole swung shut behind her. He rubbed his eyes and started off into space.

Hermione walked down the chilly stone hallway leading towards the great hall. _Sometimes I wish that none of this had ever happened…that I never met Ron or Ginny and Harry…and I was just oblivious to all this, oblivious to-_

A classroom door swung open and Hermione was pulled roughly inside and pushed into the darkness. Her heart was pumping and as the door closed behind her she started feeling for the wall.

"Ever fancied doing it in the dark with a perfect stranger?"

Hermione fumbled for her wand, "Lumos"

As the light spread out of her wand it reveled Draco Malfoy's face inches from her own, she gasped,

"well maybe not a perfect stranger" Draco winked and then gently took her wand and let the darkness overcome them again, as he pressed his lips into hers

Hermione didn't protest, _what am I doing? _She felt her cloak drop to the ground and Draco press their bodies together _I should step away…I should_ she thought only boys could feel this way, a deep urging inside or her, crying to be with him.

Draco ran his hands through her hair, feeling the brown locks curling delicately around her face, framing those chocolate brown eyes, he imagined them staring innocently up and him in the dark, with one finger he traced where he knew her lips to be, wanting her skin against his, letting loose to their desire. He let one hand roam up the back of her shirt, stroking her curves and moving his hand up and down her back, their bodies pressed together, He let his hand play around the waist band of her skirt, cupping and pressing. He moved back up and unclasped her bra while sliding his other hand onto her stomach and sliding up, up further and further to her chest, he circled them while gently kissing her lips, she moaned against him _I've got her now, she's given in_ but then he felt a hand on his, gently pushing away and out of her shirt, he felt another on his chest and her lips gently pressing on his as she picked up her wand and cloak, "je vais prend ta douleur". and she stepped away from him, he reached out for her in the dark, but she was gone and then the light from the door rushed in and he saw the outline of her figure disappearing into the hall.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pansy Parkinson hurried down her table carrying her pumpkin juice off to discuss the latest gossip with her friends. She flicked her blonde hair out of her face and was just about to sit down when suddenly a boy stood up very abruptly in front of her.

"What the Hell!" she shrieked as the boy hastily ran away, bumping her and sloshing pumpkin juice down her robe.

"sorry" he muttered before disappearing.

Pansy was more worried about her robes however. "oh my god" she cried as her friends rushed around her mopping her up and calling the boy rude names, "I wont even have time to change before my detention with that mud blood!" she whined.

Draco sat down next to Blaise who was too busy shoveling mashed potato into his mouth to notice. Draco rubbed his face and looked across the hall to Hermione, sitting alone _what I would give to just be able to go sit with her…_ the thought of another detention with Weasley was also more than he could stand… he had grown sick of fighting ever single night.

"what's up?" Blaise asked noticing the look on Draco's face

"nothing" Draco grunted running a hand through his blonde hair and keeping his icy eyes fixed on Hermione.

"you have grown far to serious my friend." pointing his fork at Draco, "Don't you remember the days of the fucking competition and playing jokes on-"

"Blaise that was 2 months ago…"

"yeah well, you need a break from all this serious stuff…this weekend, you and me…just the 2 of us"

"I'm NOT sleeping with you Blaise" Draco chuckled

"you- no! you idiot I didn't mean!"

" I know - I know!"

"well, ok this weekend we are going to party in a completely none sexual way…well at least not between us" Blaise laughed and reached across the table for the roast chicken. Draco looked over at Hermione again _if only you could have been a pureblood_.

Hermione poked the rice around on her plate. She looked over at Draco, who winked and then at Ron, who was deep in conversation with Lavender. Lavender was giggling and tossing her hair about, _a few months ago I would have giving a lot to be where Lavender is now…_she had dreamed about situations like this for years, but she couldn't blame Ron, it was her fault things hadn't worked out…not Ron's… it was hers and Draco. Stupid soap smelling firm hands making her melt Draco.

"Hi Hermione!"

"Parvarti?"

"What's new!"

"um…nothing…sorry, I don't mean to sound rude but uh…why aren't you sitting with Lavender?" Hermione asked her tentatively

"oh well….she is just really all about Ron Weasley these days and I saw you sitting alone and I thought well yeah-"

Hermione laughed, "ok well what's new with you?"

"oh my god did u see what just happened over there with Pansy Parkinson?"

Hermione sat there, enjoying the company she missed the company of Ginny, who hadn't spoken to her since the incident with Ron 3 weeks ago and it was nice to have a female companion for a change, she laughed and sat there listening to Parvarti going on about the latest gossip at Hogwarts.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"pass the ink well." snapped Pansy

Hermione passed it to her and went back to organizing the card catalog as part of her last detention, Pansy was sitting next to her in the library writing out overdue book notices for other students.

Hermione sneezed as she disturbed some dust sitting on top of some of the cards.

"shut the fuck up" Pansy glared at her

"why do you hate me so much!" Hermione asked, finally losing her temper.

An odd blank expression washed over Pansy's face and she replied looking straight ahead in a monotonous voice "He loves you more than me. He's meant to marry me and yet he never looks twice at me, I would give anything for him to look at me the way he does at you and your not even anyone special, just a mud blood. I have to marry him and he hates me."

Hermione was startled and worriedly wave a hand in front of Pansy's face, she didn't move. "But-you don't have to marry him do you?" think it was best to keep her talking while she looked around for help.

"of course I do. Our parents made a binding magical pact, we are sworn to each other. I have accepted it but he keeps rebelling. He ignores me, the only way out of it is if one of us dies. I keep telling my parents to tell the dark lord, but they refuse. They found out about him but they wont tell, I hate them. If he was gone I would be free. They all had the wrong person but then my parents figured it out and now-"

She swayed in her seat and her speech slurred. Hermione felt a pang of pity for her but quickly asked, "whose wrong about what?"

"The dark lord, and Dumbledore, all wrong about the prof-" Pansy slumped in her seat. Hermione rushed over and shook her shoulders, when she did not stir she check her pulse. She was fine, but how was she going to get her to the hospital wing what had made her act so strangely and collapsed…?

The answer came with a clinking as a tiny glass vile rolled out onto the floor. Hermione looked up just in time to see a boy run out of the library, a black cloak swishing behind him. Hermione stooped down and picked up the bottle, squinting to try and read what it said-

Veritaserum

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A/N: hi! I'm sorry it took me so long! Like I said…I was in England but when I got back I started writing another chapter and my computer died, I am finally updating from my brother's computer…but hey ho. Anyways I have tried to incorporate some smut but I cant go all the way yet…because obviously its special and blah blah lol I also tried to incorporate Harry into this…but he's such an awkward character anyone got any ideas for him? Hope you liked it!

3 charlito


	20. Chapter 20: More

-1Chapter 20: More

tap, tap tap

Hermione rubbed her eyes, her quill tapping on the parchment in front of her with her herbology essay

tap tap tap

Harry groaned and scribbled out something hurriedly looking at his watch

tap tap tap

With all the excitement the night before Hermione hadn't had a chance to finish her essay…for the first time in her life she was doing her homework minutes before her class, accompanied by Harry

tap tap tap

"Hermione! I'm trying to concentrate! Can you please stop that!"

tap tap tap

_The memories of last night kept playing over and over in her head, Pansy's words, the hospital wing…Pansy had said she couldn't remember anything and swore that Hermione must have bewitched her, but Hermione had just said that she started coughing and collapsed._

tap tap tap

_She didn't know why she hadn't told anyone about what she had said but she had mentioned Draco…and she didn't want trouble for him…she wanted to figure out what was going on before she told anyone, not to protect Malfoy or anything…just because he's sexy, fit, cute, that smile, those eyes…his smell….Did NOT mean she had feelings for him. Right? And who had that boy been, the one who heard her to, the one who had dropped the truth potion bottle?_

tap tap-

"HERMIONE!"

"Wha- oh, sorry" she said and put down her quill, "well I think that's all I can do, I hope Sprout doesn't find out, are you ready?…lets go"

Harry muttered darkly and dropped his papers on the floor

He walked behind her, her brown hair curling wildly bouncing with her pace her skirt swishing around her nicely shaped-

"Draco!" Blaise clapped him on the back, "Heeey man, have you been to see Pansy yet?"

"N-no," Draco replied jumping back to reality, his eyes still on the back of Hermione's head as they filed into the greenhouse, "She's just trying to get attention, so she got a little sick and fainted big deal."

Blaise laughed, "That's not what she's saying, she says that Granger bewitched her."

"what?"

"yeah, I know whatever, its not like it matters right?"

"right, sure"

Professor Sprout bustled out of Greenhouse 7 but instead of ushering them inside and out of the cold late January wind she but on her gloves and shut the door behind her, "Alright everyone, gather round! Today we are going to study and interesting plant, Yesterday I had the luck of spotting one in the woods, and they multiply very quickly so there should be plenty about. They are called Iwerts. Iwerts are very special and don't often come to this country, they can move by them selves you see. The only flourish in the snow so they are usually found in Siberia and such places but today is our lucky day and we may be able to spot them, Iwerts and used in many potions today and I want you to read the section on them tonight but for now all you need to know is how you spot them. Look for little snowballs of snow, and if you look hard enough you can see they are shacking…the legend has it that Iwerts bring warmth, light and love to cold places" she chuckled and pulled out a scroll, "I've put you in pairs when I read out your names you may set off immediately, I trust that as 7th years you know how to behave in the forbidden forest and will come back with a sketch of what you saw and some interesting points and then you need to bring it back, I've planned a week long project for you. You may leave your bags and books here….alright." she cleared her throat, "Brown and Thomas, Goldstien and Crabb, Goyle and Abbot, Finnegan and McMillan, Weasley and Patil, Potter and Malfoy and Granger and Zabinni."

Draco kicked the snow angrily, what a perfect opportunity to be alone with Hermione, and here he had to wasted his time with Potter.

Hermione looked over at Blaise, who seemed indifferent but motioned for her to follow him, she dropped her bag and said goodbye to Harry, she walked past Draco and their eyes met, "be careful" his eyes warned

"so where do we look first…" asked Blaise trudging along through the snow.

"I don't know, god its cold"

"really? I'm working up a sweat… here" and he tossed her his cloak

Hermione was started but accepted it, when your freezing to death there's no point in arguing, "how can you be so warm?"

"cold blood" he laughed, "no really its money that keeps me alive"

She smiled, " money? I thought love kept lovers warm or something like that?"

"well, the money isn't the most important thing, love is. Fortunately, I love money."

Hermione laughed then. Really laughed, her head thrown back, her breath misting in the cold air, Blaise laughed too and when she had clamed to just a giggle their eyes met, He had tawny almost gold eyes there was warmth in them, but something else to…they were mysterious, intriguing…you couldn't tell what he was thinking…

"hey look over there!" Blaise stopped short

Hermione looked to where he was pointing and as they drew closer felt a warmth slide up her body, not physical warmth but internal, she could feel sunlight inside of her heart beat faster and she breathed out in a gasp, looking over at Blaise she could tell he had felt something to.

"well…pick it up then Zabinni…" she said uneasily

"call me Blaise, Hermione."

"Blaise." The word rolled off her tongue, what was going on, she felt hot…was it the Iwert or…was it something else-.

Blaise brushed away the snow with his bare hands and curled up inside the ball was a small, beautifully formed girl. Or was it a girl. Her white hair curled softly around her pale, almost translucent and blue skin, her small naked body was curled up in a ball and her eyes were closed, Hermione would have thought she was dead but then she stirred. Blaise ran his hands through his dark hair.

"you pick her up."

Hermione took off her scarf and gently scooped her into it, as she moved away from the ground the little thing's eyes flashed open, green penetrating eyes met hers, she knew her, knew Hermione's thoughts feelings, everything.

"wait" said Blaise and he stooped down and pulled a small white line out of the earth, "I think its her roots….he said and as he held it up it disappeared, like a fisherman reeling his fishing line back onto the poll, back into the Iwert.

"She's beautiful" Hermione covered her up.

"it's a plant Hermione, come on lets get the fuck back"

They walked back through the snow, their feet wet through until Blaise tripped over a well hidden stump and went face first into the snow.

Hermione laughed as he spat it out, "well aren't you fucking going to help me up!" she set down the Iwert on the tree stump and held out her hand but instead of pulling him up he pulled her down on top of him, he laughed and she cried out in as the snow went down her cloak. They rolled over, Hermione was startled until he threw a snowball at her

"ah!" she screamed as it hit her in the stomach and she gather snow to make one herself.

Hers hit him in the face and the next hit her chest, she fell backwards, laughing, wet through the snow glistening in her hair and eyelashes, the warmth of the Iwert still in her

"you're a snow angel" whispered Blaise, his face suddenly very close next to hers.

She scrambled up, giggling uneasily and picked up her Iwert, now asleep again. Then she heard a cough behind her.

Draco was having an awful time, he kept thinking about her…and was not enjoying looking for snowballs in the wet with precious Potter. They had found one, a little naked dude and apart from the eyes, which were green he was completely white. He trudged along, at least 5 ft from Potter at all times, when he heard laughter near him. He knew that laughter, had thrived in that laugher, he followed it and came to the scene just as Hermione turned around putting something in her pocket. From one look at Blaise in the snow in the middle of an impression in the snow that indicated that more than one person had been rolling around he guessed, wrongly, what had been going on.

"don't" she whispered, "its not what you-"

But he had had enough. He turned on his heel and marched straight back to the Greenhouse.

Once inside the castle he walked down stairs angrily slamming his feet against each steep as if every single one of them had done him an injustice. He felt a small warm hand close around his and pull him aside into as small, empty stone room. She met his eyes, whispered sorry, and that nothing really did happen, just a little fun. He needed to believe her.

He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her, deeply. Hermione reacted instantly, almost too surely, like she was proving something. No longer shrinking away, but now pressed up against him breathing heavily, he moved his hands over her body, imaging them together, as one. It deepened still and pressed her against the wall, he lifted her skirt and legs and pressed against her, her breath quickened, he was driving her wild.

"no" she pushed him away and slid back to her own feet. "Not now, l-later" she said readjusting her skirt.

Draco smirked, enjoying the power he had, "Run as much and as far as you want Hermione. It won't make any difference, your mine, we're locked together…one day you'll have to admit it."

Hermione blushed and left to go to her own room and Draco continued, still smirking his head held high to the Slytherin common room, it wasn't until later did he realize that it wasn't a Gryfendorr Cloak that she had on.

The Iwert man slept peacefully in a pile of snow Draco had enchanted never to melt and Draco stretched.

He needed sleep. He removed his clothes and in nothing but black boxer shorts climbed into bed, the dark green covers soft against his skin, the fire crackling comfortingly, his eyes closing.

The door creaked open and he opened his eyes. It was Hermione. She looked nervous. He sat up, the covers falling, reveling his exposed chest. She removed her cloak to revel what she was wearing, which was next to nothing.

In lacy black bra and thong she glided over to the bed, he hair fanning out as she walked, her toned body… Draco was immediately aroused. She crawled onto the bed towards him, pulled off his covers and startled him.

"Herm-"

"shhhh" she put a finger to her lips and then leaned forward, their lips pressing together. She ran her hands down his body, over his chest, down. Her hips rocked in a rhythm on top of him, she moaned and sat up, her back arched. He sat up, her pelvis still rocking on top of his growing erection. He unclasped her bra and immediately her boobs fell free, now bouncing with the rocking motion. He cupped them, stroking them and she moaned louder, more her moan was saying His fingers made little swirls on her breasts and slowly his mouth made his way down to each one, kissing and nipping them both.

He swung her around and pushed her down onto the bed her head thrown back in desperation, he put his mouth to her and sucked, increasing the pleasure and her head tossed and turned, more more more, he moved his hand down to the area between her legs and pressed, she arched and cried out, more. He removed her thong and rubbed harder, kissing down her stomach, kissing there. The moans increased and she thrashed around, bead of sweat but her moans were saying she wasn't there yet. He removed his own boxers and pushed in her. He started pulling out and thrusting back in slowly, letting her find a rhythm. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing to him to go deeper, feeling her tighten and writhe under him, he lost it and thrust into her a few more times riding his climax.

Draco woke up and sat bolt upright, sweating in the dark. The fire had burnt out and he was completely alone in the room, the door was still locked as it had been when he went to bed. It had all been a dream, he fell back onto his bed but lay awake until long into the morning.

A/N: so what did you think! This was long and took most of my Friday afternoon but I hope you like it! What do you think about Blaise and Draco and Hermione? I hoped you liked the smut! lol that was really hard to write….psh…enjoy it you wont see anymore until it's the real thing, I hope it tides you over

Luv charlito


	21. Chapter 21: Pain and Passion

Chapter 21: Pain and Passion

I love you

I love you

I love you

Hermione sighed, looking down at her parchment. Professor Bins droned on.

I love you

She rubbed her eyes and then scratched out the same 3 words she had written over and over. She yawned and thought longingly of the weekend, _last period on Friday she could struggle through another…_she looked at the clock _fuck, 45 minutes. _She looked around the rest of the room, most of the other students were asleep, getting ahead start on homework for other classes or staring off into space. She looked across the room. _He was sitting there, staring out the window…she watched his chest rise ever so slightly every time he took a breath, he stretched and she watched his muscles flex…she imagined those arms around her…running through her hair…those lips on her- _He looked at her, blushing she turned away. _Get a grip Hermione, _She thought only boys felt this way, and she slipped into a day dream.

The bell sounded, and the lesson ended. She moved slowly only half paying attention to the people around her talking about the weekend. Parvarti smiled at her and came over but that didn't stop Hermione noticing Ron and Lavender walking out hand in hand…or Harry laughing with them, not looking at her once…it was though she had been replaced. She turned to Parvati and put on a brave smile.

"Are you going to Hogsmead this weekend?" asked Parvarti as Hermione picked up her bag.

"Um, I guess so"

"great! I'll see you there!" she smiled and trotted happily out of the door, her ponytail bouncing.

Hermione pulled her own bushy hair out of her face and walked towards the door

"Bonjour ma cherie" She looked around, professor Bins had already gone through the black board.

Draco was standing right behind her. She jumped and he laughed, smoothing back her hair from her eyes. She closed the door and he drew her to him. His tie was off, a few of his top shirt buttons undone, his blonde hair falling into his piercing eyes as he looked down at her. She leaned her head up expectantly and he lowered his. They kissed, they kissed harder, Hermione ran her hands around his neck, through his hair…down his chest. He moaned against her and put his hands inside her robes, feeling her body, running his hands down her backside, cupping her breasts. She moans as he ran his hands over them and he pressed her against the wall. She lifted her legs and clung to him, pressing herself closer to him,

"more" she half gasped as stroked her chest. He chuckled.

"do you know how much will power this is taking?" He asked her smiling running his hands down her back, enjoying the warmth of her body.

She leaned her head into him, breathing heavily, "I …I think I'm well…I want to…with…umm"

He lowered her legs to the ground and ran his hand through his hair, "I think its safe to say I have no fucking idea what your talking about.

At the mention of the word Hermione had had on her mind for a while now she lost all confidence in saying what she had been planning, "oh…never mind…"

"What?"

"nothing…forget it."

"Cat got your tongue, oh wait...never mind I do." he said smirking, bring his head closer to her

"that was THE worst pickup line I have EVER heard."

Draco kissed her deeply and then picked up his books and straightened his shirt, "it worked though didn't it." he winked, "do you want to go to Hogsmead with me? No offence but I would rather not be seen together at first…you know why, but I'll meet you up later…say 3? Why not by the book store…that's always deserted." He laughed at the expression on Hermione's face at the mention of a deserted bookstore.

"alright" Hermione said and smiled, but she felt a lump grow in her chest, _he couldn't been seen with her._

Draco sensed something was wrong and toke her chin in his hand, "don't worry about it," he said, kissing her and then whispered in her ear, "_Je vais prend ta douleur."_

He smirked and the left Hermione, leaning against the wall, _what now?_

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Draco walked into his room and dropped his bag onto his bed, finally, the weekend. It wasn't until about a minute later that he noticed his father's owl perched spuriously on top of his four poster bed blinking down at him. He got the letter and opened it:

Son,

I am glad to hear you are doing well, I have urgent tasks I need to discuss with you, I suggest we meet in the near future…I will discuss nothing more hear.

your Father

What does this mean? Draco scratched his head and then discarded the letter onto his desk, he would rather not think about it for now. He flopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes remembering the experience just a few minutes ago…she had been so warm and-

tap tap tap! The noise came, perky…almost with a personality of its own at his door. Dreading who he thought it might be Draco opened his eyes.

tap tap tap! "Draaaaco!"

Feeling like he couldn't ignore it any longer he barked, "yes, what do you want?"

The door burst open and Pansy flounced into the room. She proceed to shut the door and locked it behind her,

_Ouch great, now I'm trapped._

"Draco." Pansy said in a stern voice, flipping her hair out of her face and glaring at him.

"what now" He said, opening his bag, "I've got a lot of homework, I don't really have the time to-"

"I don't know what your fucking doing Draco but I have had enough." She smacked her Droobles Best Blowing Gum impatiently, "you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with me and your treating me like shit, I'm warning you this is you last chance."

"last chance for what, just because our parents are making us get married sometime in the distant future doesn't mean I need to have anything to do with you now." He stood up to his full height and looked down at Pansy, "get out." there was malice dripping from every word and his silver eyes were now slits of ice, boring into her."

Her eyes filled with tears but she glared right back, "bastard."

"what."

She slapped him, Draco took a step backward, stunned and then angry. She drew her hand back again but he caught it in mid air and pushed her away. She fell onto the bed

"come on baby," she said viciously, "don't you want some. I know you'd fuck anything that moves, even that mud blood."

Draco couldn't control his anger, like his father he boiled over but stopped himself from hitting her, he swore instead and kicked his chair across the room.

"you are a heartless asshole! You'll break that girls heart just when she lets you in like you have to so many others!" She was crying now, not out of fear…but out of anger.

Draco was panting, trying to look anywhere but at her and still her voice rang in his ears.

"I hate you and she will to, she already hates you and you know that don't you and you know your going to have to kill her best friend and and-"

He couldn't help it. He looked at her. Pansy's hair was all over the place, tears and makeup running down her face her hand pointing from her on the bed to him standing over her, she was almost screaming.

"I-" Draco tried to speak but then she jumped up, flinging herself around him, tearing at his shirt. He was taken aback but still angry he pushed her back onto the bed and she pulled him with her. _Anger, out of control….stop this_.

She tore off his shirt and scratched her nails down his chest, exchanging kiss for desperate kiss, rough, wild. She undid his belt and he ripped off her shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. She showed him onto his back and startled him, not meeting his eyes, pressing against him. She ground against his body and he undid her pink bra letting her breasts bounce out, he took them one in each hand and squeezed, hard, his nails digging into them, she screamed. He wanted to hurt her, the way she had hurt him. He pushed her back onto her own back and ripped off her skirt. He plunged into her, she threw her head back and moaned her nails scratching long red marks down his back, her hips bucking in time to his thrust, he came and so did she with pain and pleasure he bit down on her breasts as she scraped her nails along his neck, making him bleed until he collapsed out of her and rolled away. She lay there, crying, moaning and thankful…breathing heavily. He lay there ignoring her…wishing it hadn't happened, ashamed and angry.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

The next morning when Draco woke up, she was gone…he hoped it had just been a dream until he saw the long red marks down his back in the shower. It meant nothing, he was going to forget about it. He was going to go to Hogsmead, meet Hermione look into those eyes, stroke her hair and tell her that she meant everything to him, he was going to ignore Pansy, his father and the fucking dark lord as long as he could. He was going to pretend the only thing important about his future was the exams, he was going to pretend to be someone else.

He walked out of the common room and up the stairs to the Great Hall where he was met by a bunch of 3rd years waiting eagerly half and hour early to go to Hogsmead. He strolled over to his table and picked up a slice of toast, examining the bumps of the grain in it. He couldn't look over there, he couldn't meet her eyes. He heard her laugh and instinctively looked up and immediately regretted it, she was shinning, brilliant in the clear blue winter morning light streaming down from the ceiling. She looked over and smiled shyly at him. He couldn't return it…even if he had wanted to. She blushed and looked back at Parvati, nodded to her and then followed her out.

Draco put down his toast and gazed at his empty plate, cracking his knuckles.

"Hey mate." Blaise said sitting down next to him, "seen Pansy this morning?"

"no why?!" Draco asked sharply, looking at him in alarm

"uhh…no reason, I just heard from Evelin that she didn't go back to her dormitory last night…that's all."

"oh,"

"you going to Hogsmead today?"

"yeah" Draco replied

"I don't think you are" came a voice from behind them

Draco spun around and was taken aback when he was met with the face of Professor Snape inches from his own looking down on him, "Pr-Professor"

"Your father is visiting," He lowered his voice, "hey instructed me to bring you down to my office under the pretence of a detention to be able to talk to you privately."

"b-but" Draco mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse to hold it off for another minute so he could see Hermione.

"he doesn't like to wait, you had better get down there, come along."

Draco nodded, and Blaise shrugged at him and began to shovel bacon onto his plate.

Snape lead the way down to his dungeon office, the whole while Draco was frantic, what in the last 24 hours hadn't gone wrong so far.

"boy." snarled Lucious Malfoy

Snape nodded at both of them and then departed, leaving Draco alone with his father.

"father-" Draco began, trying to think up a good lie to give him a few minutes to find Hermione.

"We don't have a lot of time so lets get straight to the point." said his father briskly. "There are many things even I don't yet understand about the dark lords plan but I'm here to tell you as much as I know so far. You know that on the day of your graduation ceremony you are to lure Harry Potter away from everyone and into the Forbidden Forest, far enough away so no one will be able to help Potter but we will still be able to find you. You need to over power him and then prevent him from escaping, once he is secured you will send red sparks into the air, not above the trees mind you, that would be foolish, but far enough up so that we know that it is our time to come. The rest is up to the Dark Lord. This is a very important task he has set you, I cant begin to express how important it is that you do not mess it up. I am also to teach you today a curse that will prevent anyone getting in your way, whether their his friends or teachers."

Draco looked at his father, questioningly.

"yes, the Avada Kadavra. Snape has been kind enough to allow us use to his store of animals, and now we practice. We need to master this now…I must leave at 5pm and Snape will bring us something to eat around noon, now take out your wand."

"But…Father We are still in school, what if someone comes in looking for Snape or-"

"We have taken the necessary precautions…now point to that frog with your wand."

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

"Ok Hermione…if your sure…"

"no you go on Parvarti, I'm just going to look in this bookshop, I'll see you later"

Hermione waved after Parvarti and watched her disappear around the corner before looking around for any sign of Draco. She slapped her hands together and blew on her mittens. She kicked some snow off of the bottom of her boot. She stood there, the snow blowing around her and yawned, her ears turning red in the cold.

_He is defiantly coming, maybe he got caught up buying something at Honeydukes…or…something._

Dusk spread and Hermione watched the sun disappear from the stairs leading up to the bookstore which was now closed. The harsh cold wind hit her in the face and it started to snow, she watched the large flakes collect in piled on the road, she stood up and numbly began walking back, her hair collecting snow and an icy tear running down her face.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

A/N: hi! I am sooo soooorrrry! I have become what I myself hate, a person with a life and who can update every week. I hope you all forgive me and havn't forgotten about my fic….anyways…soooo sad….lol poor Hermione and teehee…like the angry sex scene?

I promise to update more, in fact this weekend I will start the next chapter! Yay!

Luv charlito

"**Aerodynamically, the bumblebee shouldn't fly, but the bumble bee doesn't know that so it keeps on going anyway"**


	22. Chapter 22: Breathe

-1Chapter 22: Breathe

The Dark Lord sat regally on his chair looking down on the cowering men kneeling on the ground. His red eyes, slits in the dark, his face, snake like. Nagini slithers around his chair hissing at the men whimpering on the ground and curling around the legs of another, standing proud next to him, the right side, his right hand.

"M-mmaster" crocked one from the ground

"Silence Parkinson, I've heard enough, you were not wise to allow your daughter hear such secrets, you know what must be done now."

"yyes sir, you are gracious for not punishing me any further."

"did I say I wouldn't"

"M-mmaster?"

The other man looked up to, his white blonde hair falling into his lined face, there was pain there, but what sort Voldemort couldn't tell.

"Master." The other man stated firmly from the ground, kneeling at his feet.

"you also know what must be done, the plan must be changed…a different trap set…all these years, It is amazing that it has been kept from me for so long." he glared at Parkinson, "crucio!" The mans shrieks filled the room. The other man kept his eyes on his master.

"you both may go now," The Dark Lord declare as the shrieks dies away, "go and quickly."

The men scurried from the room, one hobbling painfully in the others wake.

"Come forward" The Dark Lord growled at the other man.

He turned to face him, "master"

"You have done well."

"All to please you and to continue the rise of your power"

"this has changed many things, but it also gives the element of surprise, no one will expect this, not Dumbledore, not even the wretched boy himself"

"and to think, master, he is one of us."

"was one of us." The Dark Lord put a hand to his head.

Harry woke with a start, breathing heavily, his scar searing with pain. He sat bolt upright, panting….what the fuck. He rubbed his eyes and waited for his beating heart to settle before climbing out of bed. He was late. He hurriedly donned a sweater and robed…oh and pants…and ran out of the dormitory, out of the portrait hole and straight into Hermione

"oh! Sorry Harry" she said smiling

_He could tell her, he had told her thinks like this before, he should tell her about his dream…but for some reason he didn't want to. Not that she couldn't be trusted or anything…not at all….it was just…_

"n-no problem" he replied, looking nervously around

"is anything wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost"

"actually, believe it or not, that is very likely around here, I'm late and I just want to grab some breakfast…I'll see you later!" and with that Harry dashed off

Hermione watched him go, she felt really alone now, first Ron then Ginny and Harry and now Draco _she didn't want to think about Malfoy, she never wanted to ever see him again…what could have been more important than meeting her…oh she'd tried to be reasonable, it was nothing, he had made other plans and forgot to tell her or even he had some sort of meeting or appointment that he had scheduled a while ago and forgot about it. That was all, of course, before Pansy. Parvarti had clued her in, apparently Pansy was telling anyone who would listen about how she and Draco made up, Parvarti refused to go into details for the sake of Hermione's feelings…however she had some ideas._

Wandering down the halls in an almost dream-like states, wondering what to do next she ran into Blaise Zabini coming out of a closet

"Alright?" he asked, catching sight of her

"uh, yes…"

"cool, how's uhh that plant dude doing?"

"she's fine"

"I heard Sprouts going to be giving us the assignment next class."

"hmm"

"what's wrong?"

Hermione started, "oh, oh! Nothing…"

"ok, well…bye then…"

"bye…"

"Hermione?"

She looked around at him, questioningly…why had he called her by her first name, "you know, if you ever need anyone to uhh…talk to…"

"thanks" she smiled

"well, you know…" he said gruffly, as if trying to pull some manliness back into the conversation, "you were just looking a little suicidal depressed and well…jumping off north tower would ruin the lawn …and-"

"I'm ok, just a little tired, thanks…Blaise"

He nodded.

What is it about Hermione and Slytherins?!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Draco strolled down the corridors, patrolling alone. He didn't want to be with her, he was ashamed. _It wasn't like that had been a couple or anything, maybe they had fooled around a couple times but he didn't reeeaaaly care about her, it was just a sex thing…and now he didn't care anymore. _

The darkness outside seemed to reflect the gloom within him as he peered out at the grounds through a window in the stair case, it had been a long day… but whatever. Blaise was right, they needed to have fun, have another competition Granger had ruined his reputation as the Schools Heartless Sex God, and he intended to gain it back.-

The door flew open leading from the library and a petite girl with very bushy brown hair and hands over her face pushed hurriedly past him, sobbing.

"Her-Hermione?!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was quiet tonight and on quiet nights such as these, after her rounds Hermione always loved coming to the library alone but because of the new rules she had always had to be with Draco and so hadn't come here in a long time. She breathed in the scent of old books, parchment and something else…mystery…discovery…the unknown…all spread out before her to discover.

She closed her eyes and remember her last nighttime experience in the library

"_of course I do. Our parents made a binding magical pact, we are sworn to each other. I have accepted it but he keeps rebelling. He ignores me, the only way out of it is if one of us dies. I keep telling my parents to tell the dark lord, but they refuse. They found out about him but they wont tell, I hate them. If he was gone I would be free. They all had the wrong person but then my parents figured it out and now-" Pansy broke off._

_She swayed in her seat and her speech slurred. Hermione felt a pang of pity for her but quickly asked, "whose wrong about what?"_

"_The dark lord, and Dumbledore, all wrong about the prof-" Pansy slumped in her seat. Hermione rushed over and shook her shoulders, when she did not stir she check her pulse. She was fine, but how was she going to get her to the hospital wing what had made her act so strangely and collapsed…?_

Veriteserum. Pansy must have been fed the potion at some point, she obviously hadn't willingly drank it but maybe forcibly? Or someone slipped it to her at dinner? Whoever it was hadn't counted on Hermione being around and had probably planned to follow Pansy back to her common room and ambush her or something, but since she had been there whoever they were couldn't question Pansy openly. She didn't think it was a death eater, if so they would have just cursed Hermione and gotten her out of the way…right? What had Pansy been saying anyway?

"_The dark lord, and Dumbledore, all wrong about the prof-" _

Professor? Problem? And what did this have to do with Draco Malfoy, how did their conversation about his arranged marriage to her turn into something about the Dark Lord and Dumbledore?

She sighed, and then an idea struck her and she sat bolt upright and stood up running down the aisles and shelves to the old Newspaper Articles and looked up "Malfoy"

A headline blared at her:

Malfoy Clan Deny Affiliation With Dark Lord

She skimmed through it, phrases jumped out at her, "Third time family has been brought to trail"…. "Defied Dark Lord…"

She herd voiced and looked around. She couldn't see anyone but if they were out of bed at this time she had it as her duty to at least knock off some house points. As she moved down the aisles stealthily she heard to voices grow louder. Through the dim candle light she could see the back of a blonde head but at the recognition of the voices and what they were saying hit her, she stopped.

"I can't remember where I left it…"

"I don't know why you need it tonight Pansy, we could have just gone back to get your book tomorrow."

"I'm not risking losing, also it has my homework in it" replied Pansy

"hey, can I ask you a question" asked the other Slytherin girl

"what noww…"

"I just want to know it the rumors are true,"

"What rumors?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Pansy, I mean with you and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's breath shortened and she felt her chest tighten, it almost was possible to hear the smile in Pansy's answer

"Well, he has been a little depressed lately but we made up" She giggled

"like-"

"yes, and believe me…this time was a lot better than the firsts…I cornered him just before he was about to leave, I think he was going to meet someone but let me tell you…he never made it."

"ooooh Pansy you whore!" giggled the other girl.

"well what else can you expect of me? He was a little resistant at first but I definitely brought out the angry side of him…my chest still hurts now, and the bruises on my thighs-!"

Hermione couldn't take anymore. This was the reason…why he hadn't met her, why he had been ignoring her. She couldn't keep listening, she wanted out…but she couldn't let them see her. She covered her face with her hands, feeling the wetness on her checks and ran around the bookcases to get around the girls and ran out of the door. On her way out she thought she ran into someone and heard them call her name but she couldn't stop, she kept running…she felt betrayed, alone, confused, scared.

She burst through the doors at the top of North Tower and ran out to the balcony. She was shacking and could barley walk straight. She had believed him, drank in every compliment…she thought it had meant more, she sacrificed even her friends for him and then he did this to her.

She grabbed at the side wall and pulled herself onto the edge and then stood up. Her sobbing quieted and the cold wind blew through her hair and stung her lungs. A calmness washed over her and she felt free, untouchable…her wet checks frozen and her lips blue with the dark sea of grass far below her. She could fly tonight and be free, never look back, start over.

_No._

It wasn't worth it, she was stronger than this and she knew it but the thought of this freedom so close to her, and yet so far away was killing her more that jumping ever could.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

He had seen her robes whip around this corner and up the stairs he knew it. He was short of breath but continued running, now up the stairs, fearing the worst.

_Calm done, nothing has happened …everything it alright._

He arrived at the top, blonde hair in his face, icy eyes searching. There she was…like a vision…a goddess from an ancient world. Cold wind blowing through her hair, her robes flying behind her. The only thing stopping her from flying were her two feet planted firmly on the balcony wall, but as he watched her knees bent.

He started forward but she turned around, her sad eyes filled with tears, but also strength. She was turning around. He moved forward to help her but with a big gust of wind she stepped on her robes and slipped.

Her scream pierced the night and Draco had never before heard and never since heard such a sound that could stop his heart like that did. He threw himself forward and managed to grab her hand as the rest of her body fell through the air. He pulled and her body stopped and then slowly he pulled her up and into his arms.

She was crying and clutched at his chest as they fell to the ground and he pulled her away from the balcony.

He knew now what this feeling was, he had known from the moment he had seen her on the balcony and the though of losing her had been so terrible he didn't know whether he could survive.

"I Love you."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Ok, you can kill me now…push me off a balcony or something! I am sooo sorry for my delay in story posting, however in my defense I do say this, the day after I posted the last entry my computer's hard drive crashed, and so that meant I needed a new one…so I had to order it and then put it together and then load all the important stuff I needed onto it and then that combined with working, school and swimming I just never really had time! I was working on it on and off but I found I never had the time to sit down and finish the chappie! Again I am sorry, I would have posted it this last weekend but It needed fixing in some places and it was my birthday, so what did you expect?! Lol

Thank you all who have been patient with me and me having a life and I hope you keep reading!

Luv Char


	23. Chapter 23: Revealed

-1Chapter 23: Revealed

"Alright Class! Take your seats!" Professor Sprout bustled to the front of the room.

Hermione sat down on the stool next to her work bench, Parvarti next to her and then to her astonishment, Ron and Harry sat opposite her, Harry nodded…truce?

"Well, I hope you all have your Iwerts! Today's lesson is to explore the nature of this unusual plant. With almost human like activity they search their entire lives for a soul mate, and then uh…make off spring,"

The class sniggered, Hermione looked over to Draco and he winked at her…but she also noticed Pansy…looking very worried about something.

"Iwerts are also extremely magical, their roots are needed in many truth potions and this is due to the fact that they have amazing abilities. All it takes is for an Iwert to look at you and they can know your inner most secrets, your goals and dreams and most importantly who you are destined for. Now I may warn you that an Iwert only knows who is right for you at the moment, and this can obviously be subject to change, but it was an Iwert that introduced me to my Harold and…oh well anyway…now get back into partners and fill in the answers to this worksheet I have made up, but be warned…its not always easy to comprehend what an Iwert is trying to tell you. Alright, begin!!"

Parvarti and Ron left and their places taken by Blaise and Draco. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes from across the table and he smiled that smile of him, winking again…it could make her melt…and then she could feel his foot under the table, rubbing against her leg, _no stop…your supposed to be angry with him…but then again…he does love you_ She smiled, but then felt something lightly touch her chest. She jumped and blushed.

Blaise laughed and pulled the Iwert towards him, "Sorry…slipped"

Draco glared daggers at him and Hermione giggled nervously, moving her leg away from Draco and turning to face her Iwert. Harry just looked annoyed and confused but rolled his eyes and accepted the worksheet from Sprout.

"ok…question 1 is….According to your Iwert, what is you inner most desire, do you believe the Iwert is right?" Hermione looked to Blaise, "so do you want to ask or should I?"

Blaise shrugged and then put his head nearer to the table, "So uhh….what do I desire most"

The Iwert looked up at him with big glassy innocent looking eyes, and stated plainly, "Power."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "many people desire power, there must be something else, something unique…"

"you think I'm unique?"

"I didn't say that."

"you implied it"

"can you two just shut up?" hissed Harry from the other end of the table then, turning to Draco he asked, "alright, ask him the second question then…"

Draco sighed and then asked the Iwert, "What do I dream about?" His male Iwert laughed and gave a few pelvic thrusts and wiggled his arse in Hermione's direction.

Harry looked like he was going to explode with laughter and Hermione started giggling,

"what's so funny Granger?"

"oh nothing Malfoy, I just find people that dream about something so attainable amusing."

"but-"

"look" interjected Blaise

The two Iwerts had come together in the middle of the table and were inspecting each other curiously, she ran a small delicate hand down his chest and he stepped towards her and then they started to dance. It was a dance Hermione had never seen before when they were apart they fell to the ground until he picked himself up and then her and swung her around and around in the air, their beautiful bodies fitting together…

Hermione's eyes filled with tears…it was love, pure and untouchable…their dance was a story of despair, hope and beauty. The rest of the class had begun to crowd their table and watch. Draco gazed across at Hermione and his heart beat fast, he understood the Iwerts in a way he couldn't explain…need, want, desire, lust, love…no word alone could explain, only feeling and it was what he felt when he held her.

Professor Sprout was amazed, "look class look! These two Iwerts have found their soul mates! Oh this is extra ordinary…the reason Iwerts are so rare is because they almost never find each other but this is grand! Oh and according to my watch class is over! Pack up and don't forget you Iwerts! Make sure they have plenty sugar water to drink!"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"So…Hermione."

"So…Draco?" Hermione answered, unable to hide a little smile.

It was late spring…and already the students could feel the heat of summer upon them. In some ways students celebrated, apart from exams, all they had to look forward to was a long summer of no classes, teachers or detention. However, the same could not be said for the 7th years. They, much like their fellow students, showed all the signs of end of year exam stress with NEWT's but also a distinct nostalgic sadness. There were some that, once the last exam was over, would run like hell from this god-forsaken place and never look back. But there were others, Hermione included that felt like they were being pushed out of the nest too soon. She looked up at the cloudless sky and the turrets of the towers surrounding the court yard, the smells of this place…the echoes of laughter…and--- She looked at Draco, sunlight catching his eyes, making them shine like gems.

_What can I do, once this school years over…there's nothing we can do about the situation, his fathers turned a blind eye for the moment but…what would he do if we declared ourselves outside of the school._

Draco took her hand and Hermione could see in his eyes that he was thinking the exact same thing. He lifted their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed her hand gently. He drew her face to his, she felt the brush of his lips on hers and-

The bell rang, ending their free period and she quickly pulled away. Students swarmed the courtyard from nearby classes.

"were you going to ask me something?" she asked, nervously tucking flyaway curls behind her ears.

" I just…well I wanted to talk to you"

"about?"

"well," he pushed his hair back looked directly at her, "about us."

"when?"

"tonight"

"where?"

"here, at 8..."

"alright" she replied and touched his arm to assure him, it's ooook.

At almost the exact same moment and arm came out of the crowd and latched onto Hermione's shoulder, pulling her away. Hermione got one last look at Draco's slightly confused and annoyed face disappearing into the crowd before she turned to see who was holding onto her arm.

"Blaise?…what do you-"

"Hey Hermy…" Blaise winked and pulled her aside, "we have to work on our final project with the Iwerts."

"but, I thought we finished that, didn't we?"

"yeah but, I just wanted to go over it again…meet me tonight"

"I can't, I have to-"

"Only for a little while, how about North Tower where no one will bother us"

"well I do have something I need to-"

"say 7? Alright see you then"

Hermione watched Blaise saunter off into the crowd, annoyed…_its alright, just for a few minutes and I can still be on time to see Draco, right? Right. _

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_7:13...where the fuck are you Blaise…_ Hermione paced North Tower, if he wasn't here in 5 more minute she would leave.

The door creaked open and she turned to see Blaise, exhaustedly dragging their final project and their Iwert into the room. Hermione rushed to help him and they set to work, smoothing over the final details, however she noticed that facts Blaise had previously gotten right he was now saying wrong and he seemed to work slower than usual.

She checked her watch hurriedly, _7:40_.

"Hermione."

She looked up at Blaise, now standing oddly close.

"Look Blaise, I can't spend anymore time on this, I think we've done all we can."

Blaise took a step towards her

"really Blaise, if you don't understand it now then I'm afraid there's no hope" She giggled nervously

He took another step and she found herself with her back against the wall.

"you know what I want Hermione." He said softly, leaning in so their bodies were slightly touching.

"But I don't"

"you think you don't"

"I know"

"do you"

She hesitated

"exactly Hermione, What could you ever have with him. Its true that I'm a Slytherin as well…but he IS a death eater and his family ARE muggle haters-"

"shut up" Hermione hissed, her eyes tearing up

"you can't change him" Blaise quickly grasped the both of her hands in his

"let me go."

"its not his nature to love, he can never love you."

"no-"

Blaise pressed his lips against hers. He pressed his hands all over her, once down her shirt, massaging her breast then other traveled further down, under her skirt, up and in. She squirmed against him, trying to get free…she tried. He forced his way in, relishing his power, she felt the tears roll down her face and her thoughts swam in front of her eyes

_Blaise's face, He doesn't love you_

_Family, trust, vows_

_His eyes, laugh, smile_

_Promises, dancing in the moonlight_

_Death eater, muggle hater_

_Iwerts, soul mates_

_Hate_

_Love_

"NO!-" Hermione gasped and pushed Blaise away with all the strength she could muster.

"Herm-"

She slapped him, hard.

Blaise looked at her, and smiled a strange smile as he lifted his hand to his now red cheek, "you'll figure it out eventually Hermione, you and him…can't exist."

She bolted from the room and down the long staircase. Once she had reached the bottom she sobbed, loud, dry, heaving sobs and collapsed against the wall. She slid down the cool stone wall and put her face in her hands.

_She now knew what she wanted…she wanted proof…she wanted his love…she needed him and needed to know that he need her… She wanted to know that which, once she knew it meant that she would have nothing left to know._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco waited patiently. Enjoying the cool late spring night. He saw the moon, the stars and felt oddly calm. He checked his watch. She was a few minutes late…no big deal

_What would he tell her, what could he ask of her? They had to accept the reality of the situation…by the end of July he would have come of age and they both would have to face the real world. He knew he needed to pick a side, they both did. He already knew where she was, should he follow her? Betray family and friends? …but what "family" and what "friends". There was himself to consider…should he risk his life for her cause…for her?_

He felt her hand touch his shoulder and turned to look into those deep chocolate eyes he had known and loved for what seemed like an eternity.

_Yes._

She led him inside, not saying a word…

Up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, through the portrait into the common room…no student recognized him as they quickly mounted the stairs to the Head Girls private room… and even if they did, he didn't care.

She closed the door behind him and he looked at her, and she looked at him.

They fell into each other's arms, kissing, caressing.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, which was exactly what she wanted to hear.

She pulled away from him and led him to the bed. He sat down, pulling off his shirt and robes, revealing a toned chest and grey boxers. His chest strong, inviting, protecting and everything Hermione Granger wanted it to be.

She slowly took off her robes, slid down her skirt, pulled off her stockings, unbuttoned her blouse. She reached out and stroked his face, never once loosing eye contact as she slid down her panties, unclasped her bra and stood there…giving herself over to him…allowing him to have the power over her.

But he didn't not take like Ron and Blaise

He gave

"_Beautiful_" he whispered

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: FOOOOORRRRGIIIVVVE MEE!!! My only hope is that some unsuspecting new reader has stumbled upon my fic and decided to read it because there is noooo way I can expect any of you old time readers to read my sad excuse for a love story after sooo many months of waiting…I am truly sorry…I just got caught up in…well life, I have colleges to look at and stupid standardized tests to take, but hey…summers coming which means I'll have plenty more time to write my fic, I WILL complete this…don't you worry! Thnx for reading!

xoxo ---Char


	24. Chapter 24: Never Forget

-1Chapter 24: Never Forget

Earlier that evening the usual evening gossip spread throughout the great hall. The Boys, as usual, were oblivious to this. But then again, they think that the point of dinner is to consume food before bedtime, where in fact…as every girl knows…dinner time in the great hall is the perfect time to catch up on the latest gossip.

Hannah Abbot at the Hufflepuff table leaned over to her friend and the quietly discussed the possible break up of Rodger Davis and Penny Pruite because he had gotten her pregnant. Her friend, excited by the information, grabbed the arm of Padma Patil from Ravenclaw as she was headed to her own table. Padma swapped the gossip she received for some new gossip about someone she had overheard crying in the bathroom and then continued on her way back to her own table, stopping to relay the new information to her sister Parvarti. A girl at the Slytherin table overheard the information and whispered it to her friend. Then they both giggled at Penny's misfortune.

"Serves her right, sleeping around so much" one said

"Almost as much as Pansy,"

"Actually, Pansy hasn't been leaving my dorm at night as much as she used to…"

"really?

"I think she's upset about something"

"Well she has defiantly given up on her appearance."

"Yeah I know, she hardly ever wears makeup anymore"

"and she's defiantly gained some weight." They both looked over at Pansy who, for once, did not take part in the dinner time gossip and was staring, silently, at her empty plate.

Down at the Gryffindor table Harry and Ron heaped food onto their plates. Both were feeling the stress of the up coming NEWTs and were even more nervous than usual due to the seemingly increasing lack of Hermione. They never spoke of it, but both boys were starting to realize that their friend barley ever spent any time with them.

"pass the peas" Ron asked Harry

"Sure thing" Harry replied as he reached for them

"hey…Harry!" Colin Creevy bobbed up next to his elbow and Harry jumped, spilling the peas.

"heeey Colin." Harry acknowledged him sheepishly as Ron muttered darkly about his loss of peas.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this" Colin said in is usual excitedly nervous way.

"oh thanks" Harry said, accepting the letter being handed to him and then watching Colin half skip away.

_Harry, _

_I would appreciate it if you could lend me a few hours of your time this evening at 8'oclock _

"whatsitssay" asked Ron, his mouth full of mashed potato

"Dumbledore wants to talk to me tonight" Harry shrugged, I supposed its more stuff about Voldemort and the war

Ron winced, "I guess…I'll wait up then so you can tell me everything."

"yeah ok…" Harry replied and then he too stuffed his mouth full of mashed potato

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

He kissed Hermione's neck, trailing the kisses along her collar bone and down towards her breasts. She began to arch into him, and he reached up and kissed her again.

'you sure?' Draco whispered

Her honey brown eyes met his, and he knew he needed no other response…she reached and ran the back of her hand against his cheek.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, ""Never forget that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"how could I forget?"

He smiled and kissed her, passion filling his senses…cheeky minx.

She trailed hot wet kisses up his pale, delicate neck, and stopped for a moment to brush her lips gently against his. Her eyes locked against his orbs for a brief moment of unsaid lust before their lips finally met again in an explosion of ravenous yearning.

She moaned quietly as he brought his lips down to hers. He held her hands, and they both shivered. "Oh, Draco."

He put his hands around her waist and pulled her to his strong chest, and then she felt his erection pressing into her. He lifted her legs and she wrapped herself around him. He slid into her and she moaned quietly as he brought his lips down to hers. He held her hands as he began to thrust, and they both shivered. "Oh, Draco." She draped her hands around his sweating body and pulled him closer towards her, her nails piercing into his toned firm back. She could not stand it any longer, and with a final thrust Hermione shuddered and came.

The setting sun made its final flash of light outside before darkness finally closed in. Hermione Granger lay with her head on top of Draco Malfoy's bare chest, listening to his heart as he breathed, a heart in which she knew - in spite of the outside world, morals and expectations - that she was in.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Ron sat in a the largest and most comfortable chair in the common room, after kicking a first year out of it before hand of course. He had been reviewing for hours and it was nearing 3 am when finally the portrait hold swung forward and Harry emerged from the other side.

"Hey…so what happened?"

"learned some curses and things, and he told me some stuff….so no Hermione then?"

"couldn't find her…" Ron said shiftily

"oh"

"yeah…so what did you learn"

"so jinxes and things and also…well"

"what?"

"he taught me Arvada Kadavra…"

"woah, really? I never thought he would"

"well, Dumbledore gave me a huge speech before hand about how it's the worst thing a man can do to another but that since I am fated to do it that I have to learn it"

"still…It's kinda odd…I mean…you're going to learn it if you go to Auror school anyway right? So why teach it to you now?"

"exactly, I'm not exactly sure…but I think he knows something is going to happen"

"yeah, I guess." replied Ron

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

By the time the sun was beginning to appear again over the horizon, Draco started to stir and then, as if electricity had been shot through his body, he started up right just as a burst of immeasurable pain washed over him. He clutched his stomach and screamed, screamed until tears started to fall down his face, screamed until he could no longer make a sound.

Hermione woke with a start, as if her pillow had been violently ripped out from under her head. She could hear a noise, loud and earsplitting and it took her a minute to get her bearings. She sat up in the semi-darkness, clutching the sheets to her naked body and her heart pounding rapidly. She could feel Draco next to her, rolling in apparent agony…she reached out for him just as another spasm of pain sent him off the bed and onto the floor.

_**He lived in the biggest manor in the county, and his family was well known in court. The Czar had even given his father a metal of valor for his services in the military. He had just returned from school and he noticed that the villagers his family presided over were restless. Instead of jovially waving as he passed as they had done when he was a boy, they glared…His family wouldn't speak of it…but then the day came when they heard to news…the Czar has abdicated and was over thrown…mutterings spread throughout the village. That night he woke with a start to screams and crashing in the manor…he threw and shirt on and went to his door. A girl pushed her way into his room. Their eyes met and her honey brown met his silver. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down a hidden staircase. He could smell smoke and hear chanting. She pulled him into the woods and then down to the river. There was a boat, He looked at her and she lifted a grubby working hand to his cheek, and then she was gone.**_

Hermione jumped to her feet, her knees shaking as she ran around the four poster bed to where he lay on the other side. She could hear voices on the other side of the door. Panic washed over her as she stood over his body.

"Draco!" She said breathlessly as she fell to the floor, "Draco- what's wrong…Draco?!" She reached out to him, his eyes -frantic, his face- screwed up in pain. She grasped his face in her hands and as if by magic (no kidding?) his muscles relaxed and he lay still on the ground. She gasped, fearing the worst, but then he moaned and his eyes flickered open.

On that exact moment the door to Hermione's private Head Girl room burst open to reveal a crowd of anxious Gryffindor, headed by Ron, Harry and Ginny…with Parvarti's confused face poking out from behind them.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH


	25. Chapter 25: Plans, Lies and Butterflies

-1Chapter 25: Plans, Lies and Butterflies

The dark lord sat high on his throne and watched a white blonde head bow before him.

"master" his servant croaked

"crucio!" screamed Voldemort, but his incantation was almost droned out by the screams of the man, now rolling around in pain on the floor. Voldemort lifted his wand and scrutinized his servant's face.

"the plan is proceeding then?" he inquired

"yes…m-master" his servant replied, fear in his voice

"CRUCIO!" the servant fell to the floor, "you lie!" screamed Voldemort over the cries of the man, then he lifted his wand and the cries subsided. "tell me, tell me why I feel the betrayal of one of my followers."

" master, I-"

"is it you? Someone leaked information…and only a few know about our plan, so why?"

"Master, I do not know how the information was leaked, but you can rest assured that it will make no difference."

"information being leaked is not the only betrayal I can feel Malfoy."

"Master, I cannot think of another-"

"your son, he has committed a dreadful act." Voldemort's lip curled.

"my-my son?"

"but don't you worry, I have punished him. You should have told him Lucius, warned him that I am connected to all my followers with the mark and I know when they have betrayed our blood."

"but, he isn't really of any importance to you…Blaise also knows what to do, we don't need to completely depend on Draco" Lucius' skin paled even more than usual.

"I fear though, if his loyalty is not proven to me soon, he may not be with us for much longer."

Lucius Malfoy nodded.

"now I suggest you go to visit him, and have a little talk about the plan. Remember Lucius, if this plan fails it will be on both your heads."

"yes master" he bowed again and departed.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Dumbledore studied his folded hands closely, deep in though.

Snape and McGonagall watched the old wizard, expectantly. Finally McGonagall broke the silence, "Albus, can you really believe this…?"

"yes, I verily can."

"but, what if Severus is wrong, what if the information-"

"I am not wrong" cut in Snape. "I know the plan and I know what danger Potter is in, do you think I would have told you if I didn't think so"

"well, I-" McGonagall started.

"I think, for the time being we should just watch and wait." Dumbledore countered.

"but Albus, the danger…"

"if Severus' information is correct then we know exactly what the death eaters are planning. We know the time, place and those involved…this could be the perfect opportunity to overthrow Voldemort once and for all."

"but the students, we cant put them in such a perilous situation"

"they can handle themselves," Snape replied scathingly

"I suggest" Dumbledore said, looking up, "that we allow the actions to take their course so we are undetected by the death eaters, however, once they enter the woods…the order follows and we can corner the death eaters and Voldemort."

"but, they could escape…and harm some in the attempt" McGonagall replied worriedly

"they would be in the Hogwarts grounds when they are cornered and therefore not able to apparate away." Snape said, exasperated

"All in all, I believe that this is the right course of action…there not much else we can do anyway."

A house elf opened the door to Dumbledore's study and apologetically approached the desk with his eyes on the floor. "sir" he said squeakily, "there has been a -a disturbance in the Gryffindor common room."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" yelled Ron.

"I uh-" Hermione panicked as she looked around at the crowd of Gryffindors …_Gryffindor house rule number 1, don't associate with Slytherins …and her she was, stark naked, crouched over the worst and possibly hottest Slytherin in the school…oh yeah and who also happened to be naked. Nice going Herms._

Ginny was the first the act rationally, "good thing you know have to resuscitate someone who has just been poisoned, right Hermione!?"

"yes, I learned it in that Healer book I bought in Hogsmead!" Hermione said loudly back and clutched a sheet tighter around her.

"So, how did it happen…?" Ginny asked

"I was just, changing…when Dra-Malfoy came in here to talk about Head Boy and Girl business, when he just collapsed."

"Yeah, and you had to take off his shirt to determine what poisoned him, but he looks alright now…sooo….everyone back to bed!"

Most everyone turned…muttering suspiciously…and went back to their dormitories. Well, everyone except Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvarti.

"thanks for that Gin," Hermione said, her heart racing.

Ginny didn't reply, just went over to look at Draco…who seemed to be pretending to be unconscious. She nudged him with her foot, he was very bad at it.

Harry seemed lost for words and just stood there, his wand held loosely in his hand. Ron was fuming and seemed to be trying to form all his anger in a coherent sentence, but he wasn't doing a very good job, "I, you and him…He….he better not! But what…you?!"

Parvarti was giggling quietly and grabbed a sweater and sweatpants to throw to Hermione.

Hermione gratefully threw them on, embarrassed when neither Ron nor Harry turned away…just continued looking at her in furry. She knelt down next to Draco and shook his shoulders.

"what- happened" Draco asked wearily sitting up, and then pretending to be surprised as he caught sight of their four new companions.

"you um- are you ok?" Hermione asked

Draco felt like a fat kid who had just been forcibly squeeze out of an airplane bathroom, "alright, he said bravely."

Ron snorted and crossed his arms, giving him the impression of a very angry hot chili pepper. "So Hermione" he said scathingly "what the fuck is this all about."

Hermione looked at Harry, who still looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I know this seems bad" she started

"seems?" Ginny interjected warily.

"yes but I need you all to know that this does not mean in any way that I have betrayed Harry, The Order, or Dumbledore"

"what did you- oh Hermione" Parvarti giggled harder

"Its true, I-we had sex…but it was no strings attached, just a fling…and nothing more." Hermione stated trying to give the impression that everything was under control.

Draco looked at her, his silver eyes narrowing, but didn't say anything and just pulled on his boxers.

Harry found his voice, "but, you're on our side…why?"

Hermione looked so helpless that Ginny, despite her better judgment, decided to jump in, "look there's nothing we can do about this, seeing as its already happened" she said to Ron and Harry, "Now I think we should talk about this tomorrow…lets just go to-RON!"

Ron lunged at Draco, who was prepared for something of that nature and quickly side stepped him…so Ron lunged onto the bed.

"you foul, fuck-faced-" Ron lunged again, this time catching Draco by the stomach and sending them both down to the ground.

"RON! Get off! STOP!" squealed Hermione

Ron started to punch Draco repetitively in the stomach and only stopped when Draco grabbed hold of his head and smashed it into the ground, "ARGGEEE" belted Ron and then he kneed Draco in the pelvic area, causing Draco to bend double in pain and then throw Ron a big blow to the side of the face.

"you bloody prick!" he shouted at Ron as Ron threw him another punch.

"Harry doooo something!" cried Hermione, but Harry didn't move

Parvarti sidestepped the scuffling boys to go get help but within 3 seconds for her leaving the room she flew back in with a panicked look on her face, "its professor McGonagall! Quick, hide or something!"

Hermione yanked Draco away from Ron and threw him under her bed and just as Harry went to help Ron up the door to Hermione's room burst open for the second time that night.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Professor McGonagall shouted angrily and then, catching site of Ron with a bloody lip and Harry helping him up she said, "Even though you two are friends you can't work out your differences any other way than fighting? 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Ron opened his mouth angrily to say something but Harry cut him off, "we're sorry Professor, it won't happen again…" He caught Hermione's eye and nodded.

"well it better not" replied McGonagall "one of the house elves came to fetch me, he said there was screaming, can one of you explain-"

"that was me" Hermione piped up, "I…uh…Had a bad dream…and I was screaming."

"So why is everyone in here"

"well, Ginny came into check on me, and then when she couldn't wake me up, she went to get the others"

"she was screaming very loudly, she sounded like a crying baby" aided Parvarti

A small "psh" sound came from under the bed and Hermione coughed loudly.

McGonagall still seemed skeptical but said, "very well…but I want no more fighting or being up too late, is that understood?"

"yes" a few of them muttered

"now go and try and get some sleep" and then McGonagall departed.

Hermione looked apologetically at everyone, "can we talk about-"

"tomorrow" Ginny said quietly

"yeah" Harry said, looking at his shoes

Ron just stood up and walked out stiffly, followed shortly by Ginny and Harry.

Hermione turned to Parvarti, "I don't know what to say…"

"just say it was worth it" winked Parvarti

"you bet it was" said Draco, crawling out from underneath the bed

Parvarti giggled, "see you later Hermione…come find me when your done fixing things with Harry and co." then she left.

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto her bed. Her curly hair spread out around her head and her brown eyes filling up with tears. Draco lay down next to her and watched her look up at the ceiling.

"what was that?" She asked him

"what"

"what caused you so much pain"

Draco paused, "I'm not sure…"

Hermione closed her eyes and a little tear rolled down her cheek. Draco brushed it away as she said "I can't believe they found out, what am I going to do…what if they never speak to me again…what if they don't trust me?" she turned her head and looked into Draco's silver eyes, which were now full of something she could quite name. She giggled and he leaned over and kissed her deeply. She smiled and he began to tickle her…when she thought she couldn't laugh any harder for any longer he stopped and looked into her eyes. She leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek while giving him butterfly kisses.

He kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair, "Je vais prend ta douleur"

And they watched as the sun rose.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco entered the Slytherin common room sometime in the afternoon to find no change in the attitude of the Slytherin students…apparently the word had not spread that he has been discovered naked and unconscious in Hermione Granger's room. He raised his hand in greeting to Blaise as he walked past the fireplace to the door of his room. Blaise nodded in return but seemed to be concentrating too hard on his exploding snap card tower.

Draco chuckled to himself as the tower burst into flame, singeing Blaise's eyebrows and then he walked into his room.

Pansy was sitting on the edge of his bed, her arms crossed over her stomach. She looked at him, her eyes filled with hurt…and no makeup (gasp)…but she stood up, defiantly as if to say: _I've come here for a reason and I'm not leaving until its resolved._

Draco sighed "Pansy I'm not in the mood-"

"Draco. I'm pregnant." She said, swaying slightly…but holding her ground.

"and why would I care?" he said smirking

"you're the father."

"I can't be, we haven't slept together in months"

"5 months Draco… and I'm due at the end of August."

He took a few steps backward, "stop lying Pansy…I told you I don't want to be with you, just leave."

"Our parents bound us together Draco, unless one of us dies…we have to get married…you know that and I know that"

"but still, if your pregnant with another mans child-"

"ITS YOUR BABY!!!" she screamed, her voice catching and her eyes filling with tears.

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he leant backwards against the wall and slid to the ground. He looked up at Pansy who was now, breathing heavily, seated on his bed and looking pointedly at the floor.

_What am I going to do…_He tried to think…but a girl with curly brown hair and honey brown eyes, with tears rolling down her face was all that he could think of.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Love,  
The key that unlocks the bars of impossibility." - Fikayo Ositelu -

A/N: yooo! So…did you like the chapter?

Thank Merlin summer is almost here! Anyways…more updates to come, but it may be a week or so b/c I have finals all of next week…ehh….

Anyways, if your bored I suggest you read the story 'Dudley's Diet' by my friend …you can find it under my favorites and it is HILARIOUS…seriously. It made me cry laughing.

Luv ya all!

XOXOX char


	26. Chapter 26: Feathers

-1Chapter 26: Feathers

"To conclude: Iwerts are amazingly magical but they are, never the less, plants…however much they may look like humans." Hermione shuffled her notes and pointed to some charts, "Their intuition shows us the truth and their keen sense of emotion can reveal to some people who they are meant to be with. These senses are heightened due to the fact that an Iwert may never find its own soul mate." Hermione turned to Blaise expectantly

"yeah…and….well….she basically said it all…." Blaise mumbled.

Professor Sprout gave Blaise an withering look but raised her hands and applauded along with the class. "well done, well done…whose next, Potter?"

Hermione returned to her seat and tried to pay attention to Harry talk about his own Iwert and experiments he had done but she couldn't concentrate. _The reason she couldn't concentrate was not the approaching summer holidays, nor the end of year graduation…no…those things seemed almost insignificant compared to what had been on her mind since that night she had spent----with him. _She stared at Draco, leaning coolly against the wall and allowing Harry to do all the talking. He looked at her, and she felt something jump inside her, which only fell back down heavily as he quickly looked away. _He couldn't be avoiding her could he, there wasn't a reason to…she didn't understand him._

"oh, but you do…" said a little and barley audible voice. She looked down and saw her Iwert, its small hands resting on her arm and her green eyes looking persistently at Hermione.

"wh-what?" Hermione leant down and whispered back

"you do understand him, you may be the only one who does."

"but---then why is he avoiding….me…"

"secrets to bear, that does not trust to reveal…and if he does, will you be safe?" She giggled and lay down on the desk, kicking her feet up, "if there was a way, he would…but would you?"

"I don't understand-"

The Iwert sat up and looked at her, "soul mates," she stated, "for some people…there's only one, would you change destiny to have him?"

"destiny….this doesn't make any sense, I-"

"well done Potter!…and Malfoy, next can be…Weasley and Patil!"

Hermione felt Draco brush by her and she was overcome by a strong urge to just grab him, hold on, and never let go. She became aware suddenly of his hand brush across her leg, leaving a small, tightly crumpled note. She looked over at him as he took his seat, he held her gaze this time…a look of worry and dread in his eyes, he lifted his fingers to his face and touched them to his lips…

Hermione uncrumpled the note and read it quickly;

_Meet me after this down by the lake, I need to tell you this now…in case you won't let me later_

_I love you. You've found my soul…and I am forever yours._

_Je Vais Prendre Ta Douleur_

_D_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Hermione" Ginny caught Hermione's arm as she left the greenhouse,

"oh…hi, what are you doing down here Ginny?"

"I have Herbology next. Harry, Ron and I need to talk to you."

Hermione felt a rush of dread mixed with guilt. "sure…right now?"

"yeah…come over here though." She lead Hermione over to a tree where Harry and Ron were waiting

Ron was looking at the ground, but Harry was looking at her in a very Harryish way. _well…considering it is Harry that IS to be expected._

"Hermione…we've been talking about what happened the other night quite a lot" Harry began

"and, its not that we don't trust you…we just don't trust him" Ginny cut in

"Obviously" scoffed Ron

Ginny glared at him and continued, "so…we've come up with a sort of ultimatum."

"what?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"it's quite simple, us…or him." Ron said nastily and then yelled, "OW!" as Ginny kicked him

"Its not THAT simple," Harry amended, "It's just that. Well to put it quite plainly Hermione, you know as well as we do that he is a death eater and that he is bad news."

"he's not all that bad, he's just-"

"a Slytherin." Ginny stated, crossing her arms…but her green eyes did seem to hold some sympathy, "Hermione…you can't honestly think he…cares…for you?"

"I-" Hermione's voice cracked

"look" Harry interrupted with an air of trying to finish this as quickly as possible, "It's quite easy to see that he's using you…now you have an opportunity to turn something that could be bad into something advantageous."

"Harry, that sounds a little harsh" Ginny said and then turned to Hermione, "It's just…the only way we would know that we can trust you is if you stopped having anything to do with him"

"I c-can't"

"well… if you won't…then they only way we can be sure that you have not traded sides is if you can get us information"

Hermione, felt her knees beginning to tremble and began to slowly back away from her 3 best friends crowded underneath the tree…_just get down to the lake…see him and then-_

"anything Hermione!" Harry shouted after her, "anything that could help!"

Hermione broke into a run, tears sliding down her face…_its not like she expected anything else from them…she had betrayed them, not the other way around…but she couldn't give Him up. He was like a drug and to give him up meant certain death._

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco skipped his 5th rock across the still lake. It skimmed the water 3 times and then went under with a small 'plop'. He hurried to find another all the while nervously pushing he hair out of his face. _Where is sheee, would she forgive him…probably not._ He removed his robe and flexed his arm, inspecting his muscles, he brushed some dirt off his shoe and attempted to juggle some rocks…_still no sign…_

Finally when he had almost given up he saw her. She appeared out of the wood, her long curly hair flowing freely, her robes half blown open and her eyes dazzling in the sunlight. She walked closer to him and he could tell she had been crying _did she already know?_

"Hermione-" He began. She fell into him and took his face him her hands…he looked down at her, startled. There was something desperate in her eyes. He pulled her hands away from his face and held them in his. He starred into her eyes…but they shone with too much, too much expectation, innocence, desire…trust.

"Hermione" he began again as he looked away. "I have to tell you this, but first I want you to know that what I said in that note is true and that this was not planned, or expected and the actual act happened 5 months ago…"

"what is it" she whispered

He turned to look at her, "Pansy…she's…well…she's pregnant."

"oh."

"and I'm the father."

Hermione's vision was blurred by tears, she felt like someone has dropped an anvil on her stomach and she couldn't breath or think or even move. "are-are you sure?"

"I know she's not lying" Draco said as he started to pace, "I checked it with a sample of each of our blood with a spell…it's my baby." He stopped and looked at her.

Hermione looked at the ground and took a deep long breath. She looked back up at him and calmly said, "well, I guess this is it then."

"I don't want it to be 'it' Hermione."

"I know about the binding curse between you and Pansy, you won't be free of here until one of you dies."

"I don't care about that…"

"How can you not?"

"it just means I can't formally marry anyone else."

"and where does that leave me?"

"we could go away, into hiding…never see anyone else again, I could protect you."

"what about Voldemort…he can find anyone…and my friends and Pansy and the baby."

"I don't care!" he clung to her, "I love you"

She stood straight, unmoved…but he could feel her trembling, "how can you say that, you have no idea what love is…all you know is evil and all you care about is power…how can you stand here saying all these things when you know that I can see through you." She pulled away from him and looked at his face, as if searching for something. Then she turned.

"Hermione! I you're right, I wasn't raised to know what love is, but if I do know what love is, it's because of you!"

Hermione ran into the castle and did not stop running until she reached her room. She threw herself on the bed and wept. She lay spread-eagle and sobbing on her bed, _their bed, the bed they had made love in. _She jumped off of it and pulled at the sheets, ripping them away from the mattress. She tore at the blankets, _wailing…not thinking_, and she ripped at the pillows until she collapsed to the floor in a flurry of feathers and tears.

Draco stood still, staring at the spot where she had been. He felt cold and empty. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a boy disappear into the trees, but he didn't care…_she left…and he no longer cared about anything_.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco walked slowly into his room, _feeling like shit_. He looked into the mirror and took in his reflection consisting of dark circles under his eyes and messy hair, _he looked like shit then too._ He heard someone clearing their throat behind him and turned to see Blaise and his…father.

"Son." Lucius said briskly, "the time has come."

"for what?"

Lucius looked at him like Draco had just set free a house elf. "the…PLAN."

"oh…right."

"he's here to discuss the final setup." Blaise added.

"that's right, so pay attention." Lucius brought out a map and spread it out on Draco's desk,

"are we really safe to discuss it here?" Draco asked, trying to avoid listening.

"the room is sealed and precautions have been made of course you stupid boy." Lucius sneered

"but-"

"if you don't be quiet and pay attention I'll kill you myself, don't think that both I and the Dark Lord know what you have done- Disgusting…and let me tell you now; the only reason you are still here is because you can still be of use to the Dark Lord. If you fail this task then I doubt any of use will survive."

Draco looked at Blaise who widened his eyes as if to say _just shut up and listen you idiot!_

Draco nodded and moved closer to the map as Lucius began to speak, "Right so… graduation is over here by the lake and you need to arrive…here" he pointed to the map "before we can assist you and finally take down Potter. Have you devised a way to lure Potter away and into the woods?"

Draco opened his mouth but it was Blaise who quickly replied, "of course."

"good." Lucius replied, "now once you have Potter here it's up to you two to keep his little friends from following, killing them is easier then just continuously hexing, and I doubt they'll be expecting it." He smoothed back his hair, "now, if the Order of the Phoenix shows up" he said the name with the same expression he would have had on his face if he had just swallowed a slug, "I want you to keep fighting until the Dark Lord has done the deed, then we will retreat into the woods until we are out of the grounds and disapperate."

"right." Blaise said as he stood up, "sounds well organized, we should be able to pull off our role, right Draco?"

"yes." he said quietly.

"Draco, go get us some tea now…and a biscuit." Lucius commanded his son

Draco lazily got up from his chair and left the room. When he was gone Lucius turned to Blaise, "how exactly are you going to lure Potter into the woods?"

"simple. We use the Granger mud-blood. She's head over heals for Draco-"

"disgusting" Lucius murmured

"aaand she will be easy to trick, once she's in trouble though, you can bet that precious Potter will come to the rescue." Blaise finished

"excellent." grinned Lucius Malfoy evilly

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hours later Hermione emerged from her room and entered the common room, unnoticed by anyone. She crept slowly over to Harry, Ron and Ginny who were seated closely together and in a deep discussion. _She didn't know what she was going to say to them, how she was going to apologize, say that they were right…ect…_ She stopped and listened to what they were saying before she made the final steps over to joins their group.

"She has deserted us, no matter how much information she gives us….we still can't trust her." Ron said, folding his arms.

"She's a good person Ron, she would never join the dark side" Ginny cut in

"but what if she gets confused by which side better suits her…" Harry added

"She's not stupid, she knows what life would be like for her under the rule of you-know-who." Ginny countered

"well, personally…I like Dumbledore's suggestion best." Ron stated.

"its not exactly a nice…well-…idea, is it?" replied Harry

"I think its safest though." Ginny said, "safest for her and it protects us and the order from what she could do."

"but still, locking her away in some remote part of the country, cut off from the wizarding world-that's how I used to feel every time I had to go to the Dursleys…I can't imagine her living like that, in solitude, for years."

"She deserves it." Ron said scathingly, "besides…its only until Malfoy's dead anyway…"

Hermione couldn't stand listening anymore and bolted from the common room. _She could never trust them again, they were too caught up in the war…a war that they were dragged into too young…She was on her own now…She thought of Draco, could feel him…could hear him…and she knew._

She ran down the halls and was just about to round a corner when she could see him emerging from the stair case leading down to the kitchens…

"Draco." she simply said.

He turned to her and quickly put down the tea he was carrying and walked towards her, "Hermione-"

She cut him off, "I love you - those three words have my life in them."

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: phew, tough chappie…So where does it go from here? What will they doooo!

I'm leaving for England/france on Monday but I PROMISE to TRY to post another chapter before then! I hope you all are having a delicious summer full of scandalous fun lol!

xoxox Charlito


	27. Chapter 27: Into the Woods

-1Chapter 27: Into the Woods

The sun shone brightly down onto the Quiddich pitch packed with wizards and witches from all over the country. The younger students sat on chairs arranged on the field while families sat in the surrounding stands, enjoying the warmth of the sun after a morning that had looked dreary. The graduating 7th years, however, mostly felt like they were melting under the sun's unyielding blaze…suffocating under their dress robes. The robes of each student coordinated with their house colors.

Hermione fidgeted in her dark red velvet robes, trimmed with gold and tried to discreetly flip her hair around in hopes of catching a much needed breeze on the back of her hot neck. She looked around the stadium and thought she could see the Weasley family with their red hair sitting in the opposite stand. At the begging of the year she could have imagined this ceremony quite differently. She would have been standing next to Ron and Harry during the ceremony, talking excitedly, and afterwards the Weasley family would have greeted her like their second daughter, congratulating her and inviting her to visit them over the summer. Ron would have lead her away from the crowd and told her he loved her and they would live happily ever after…_As if…_

Today she could have been a different person. She hadn't talked to Harry, Ron or Ginny since she had heard them plotting that night by the fire in the common room. The Weasley's would not congratulate her with open arms, she was sure, but rather smile nicely and continue to pretend that the Order of the Phoenix had not been discussing what should be done with her… and her betrayals…

She now felt strangely independent. As a muggle born she was not allowed to have her parents at the ceremony. She had no one to stop her, she had a plan and she was not going to be imprisoned by people she once counted on as friends…and the best part was they didn't know that she knew what was going on. It should be quite easy to slip away in the hub-bub later, independent and free. She didn't know quite where she was going but knew she could no longer stay in England…_they_ could no longer stay in England.

She snuck a glance at Draco Malfoy standing in the Slytherin line, the next row over on her right. His hair reflected the sunlight and his grey eyes, once so cold, met hers with a warmth that she had never thought could exist in him. Thinking back to her previous fantasy about this day she knew she could never choose it over what she had now. She had him and he had her…and together they would set off and leave, maybe forever, and never look back.

Draco was worried. He 100 doubted that The Order of the Phoenix OR the Deatheaters would let him and Hermione slip away unnoticed at the end of the ceremonies. He looked for his mother and fathers bleach blond hair in the stands, but could not see it. This encouraged his worries. He knew that they should be there, not because of him, but to keep up appearances. He glanced over at Hermione, who was worriedly biting a fingernail, and smiled to himself. _If they didn't try now, they may never get the chance again…_

Dumbledore mounted the podium and stood, facing the crowd in the stands and the students directly in front of him. Draco was too tense to properly listen to the predictably long and grueling speech but key phrases seemed to jump out at him, "houses unite as you enter adulthood…", "responsibilities of power", "you all started out the same and will eventually all end up the same so make your choices count where they can." He watched the old man back away from the podium and McGonagall take the stand, her voice wavering as she began to call out each students' name (alphabetically) as she had done at the beginning of their 1st year. _How long ago that seemed…he had been so excited to join Slytherin and follow in the footsteps of the great and pure-blooded wizards before him…but now…now he would have given anything to be free of it all._

"Hannah Abbot!" called McGonagall, and Hannah walked deliberately and calmly out of the Hufflepuff line and through the golden archway at the end of the carpeted walkway. As she did so her robes went from yellow and black to purple velvet, encrusted with diamonds.

Draco watched as, one by one, his classmates walk up the aisle and receive certificates and have their robes changed to the spectacular purple ones until…

"Hermione Granger!"

He caught sight of Hermione's worried face and nervous deep brown eyes, framed by her thick curly hair. He could imagine himself running his hands through it as he watched her walk through the arch and her robes changed…he kept watching her, standing amongst the other students while names continued to be called until he felt a sharp jab in his back.

"get going!" Blaise hissed in his ear and Draco jumped and looked around

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall called for what must have been the second or third time.

He took the certification that Dumbledore handed him and walked through the arch. An odd warmth overcame him and the golden arch seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, he felt safe and encased in golden heat. He continued walking and when he reached the other side of the arch the comfort and safety faded, leaving only splendid purple robes behind. He joined the crowd of purple-robed students and managed to discreetly get himself next to Hermione. Together they watched the rest of their class mates graduate. Parkinson, Patil, Patil, Potter… As Pansy walked down the aisle it was clear that it was impossible for her to hide her clearly pregnant appearance. He sensed Hermione stiffen beside him and gently stroked her hand with his fingers, trying to assure her.

Ending with, "Blaise Zabini!" McGonagall stepped down from the podium and Dumbledore stood up again, turning to the witches and wizards in the stands.

"my fellow witches and wizards, I now present to you yet another extraordinary generation of magical prosperity to leave Hogwarts and go out into the world!"

Draco looked at Hermione, and she looked at him…with fear in her eyes.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione made her way through the throng of students, graduates and families. The hugging and laughing made her feel more alone than ever, but she had to follow through with the plan. She looked back at Draco and he nodded his encouragement. Feeling a little more secure she made her way toward the Weasley family, toward Harry and Ron.

Both she and Draco agreed that it would be easier to escape unnoticed if Harry and the Order thought she had come to her senses and realized her mistakes. Hermione still believed that if they intended to imprison her then 'saying she was sorry' wouldn't help much, but Draco believed if they were able to trick her "friends" then the security would loosen and they would be able to make a quick exit…so she was going to make peace with them.

"Harry, Ron?" She said, trying to stop her voice from wavering.

"Hermione!" jumped Harry, turning around in surprise. Ron continued to look at his feet.

"I-I just wanted…I wanted to say I'm sorry…"

"about what?" Ron looked up eagerly

"you both were right, I shouldn't have put trust in D-..Malfoy." Hermione could feel her palms sweating…was it just her or were there a lot of witches and wizards watching her.

"what made you change your mind" asked Harry, his eyes boring into her.

"I over-heard him talking to some of his friends, your right…he was using me."

Harry nodded but Ron turned red and exclaimed, "so you've finally figured out he's a sniveling git! Anything else?! What do you want from us now?!"

"I…" She turned to Harry, directing her plea to him. "I don't want to live caged up. I understand if you no longer want me to help on your hunt for Voldemort…I suppose I understand. Please remember though…all those times that I've helped you Harry… I've always been your true friend and maybe I have made mistakes…but my honesty, my loyalty has never wavered." She looked at him intently, trying to make eye contact, "Harry." He looked up at her, "I would never forsake you, and I swear to you I will never betray you."

Ron huffed and kicked his foot into the dirt, but Harry nodded and held out his hand. She shock it but couldn't help noticing Mr. Weasley trying to discreetly listen into their conversation. She knew she could trust Harry now, but she wasn't naïve enough to believe that her could control her fate with the Order.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Draco watched Hermione disappear into the crowd and move towards her supposed "friends". _Ok…now for his part of the plan_

"Pansy." He tapped her on the shoulder, trying to keep his voice calm.

She turned, her blonde hair swinging and looked at him in astonishment. "Dra-Draco…?"

"I've decided." He said loudly, hoping that those he needed to over hear this would. "I've decided that I need to take responsibility for my actions. I can't run away anymore, we have to get married and I will help you raise the baby."

Pansy looked speechless but managed to collect herself and looked around at her friends, "Is this your idea of a proposal Draco…and what about the Mudblood?"

He flinched at her calling Hermione that, but managed to say lightly… "I would have thought you understood that Pansy…"

"what? Understood what?"

"well, you didn't think I liked her or anything…I was using her for information, isn't that obvious?"

Pansy flushed red and then giggled and threw her arms around him, "OOOOOHHHH DRAKIE! I knew you wouldn't give up on me, I KNEW there had to be another reason!"

"yeah, right…" Drakie struggled out of Pansy's grasp, "Look…I have to find my parents, I'll see you later."

Pansy beamed as he walked off. It was true he did want to know where his parents were, and he was getting more worried by the second that the fact they weren't there was ominous warning to his and Hermione's plans. He looked at the sky, now clouding over and went to look in the stands.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_Where is he?_ Hermione glanced around worriedly. It was 6:00 pm…He should have met her here 15 minutes ago. She strained her eyes through the crowd, trying to see a blonde headed figure coming towards her. She knew she couldn't stand here for much longer, it would look suspicious. Nervously shifting her weight from her left foot to her right one she could see Ginny, Ron and Harry deep in discussion by the tables of food.

"Granger!"

She jumped and noticed Blaise slowing down from a run and reaching her, exhausted.

"wh-what?" Hermione looked at him suspiciously

"they- found out…about you guys" Blaise leant forward and clutched his knees, breathing heavily

Suspicions flew out of her mind, "where's Draco, what happened?"

He looked up at her and said quickly, "The woods, they found out…and took him"

Hermione looked around, panicked "which way?!"

"Northwest…quick go!"

She ran off, her brown hair bouncing in the sun, now low in the sky and beginning to be obscured by clouds. Blaise leaned back against the wall and smiled…this was waaay too easy. He looked at his watch and slid down to the grass, watching the party go by for 15 more minutes until-

"Blaise?"

He looked around and had to contain another smile, it really was waaay too easy. "Draco, I was just looking for you." he said hurriedly, fixing a worried expression onto his face.

"what's wrong…is it getting potter into the woods?"

"someone got the wrong message somewhere…they've taken Hermione Granger instead"

Draco looked like someone had just punched him in the stomach. "where? What way!"

"Northwest I think"

Draco didn't even look twice at him, but instead sprinted through the mass of people and into the woods. Blaise smiled yet again and looked at his watch, _time to round up the troops_.

He looked back at the woods and saw a blonde and very pregnant girl in purple robes. She had also watched Draco run into the woods. She looked around and then followed, slightly waddling…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Harry, Ron!"

Harry looked up but Ron continued to devour his sausages. "hey Ginny -what's wrong?"

"I've just overheard Draco Malfoy talking to Pansy Parkinson." Said Ginny, worriedly wringing her hands

"what did they say?"

"Malfoy more-or-less told her that he had been messing around with Hermione to get information…but that its finished now and he's going to marry Pansy!"

A bit of sausage dropped out of Ron's mouth, "where's Hermione?"

"that's what I'm worried about, I just saw her race by here and into the forest."

"that makes no sense though" said Harry, "Malfoy just said he was using her, but its over…so what's going on now."

"I think she's in danger" said Ginny seriously

Ron leapt to his feet. "lets go then!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other

"it could be dangerous…do you think we should tell somebody?" Ginny asked

"no, its probably only Malfoy and his gang…maybe a few death eaters…I think its better if we don't go telling everyone what Hermione's done." said Ron

"the more time we waste the more danger she could be in, lets just go…come on!"

"I think she went Northwest…" said Ginny, getting up and drawing her wand.

"ok, " said Harry and they raced off into the woods.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Blaise lead the death eaters into the woods after Potter and the Weasleys, "alright, surround this area…" he looked around and back at the castle, now eclipsed by the trees. "No one gets in any further, and no one leaves…understood?" They all nodded, dimwittedly.

Blaise turned back towards the woods, _they were all in…and they all had no chance…_He laughed cruelly and set off Northwest, deep into the woods.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: SOOORRRRY

Like I said…I was in England/France for awhile but then HP 7 came out! And of course I had to read that straight away! So sorry for the delay!

Uh'oh…final showdown….hows it gonna go down?!

xoxo Charlito


	28. Chapter 28: Loved and Lost

-1Chapter 28: Loved and Lost

Hermione tried to control her panic and make as little noise as possible as she ran towards the heart of the woods. She did allow herself to think of what could be happening to him right now, what would inevitably happen to both of them now that they were in the woods.

She could hear her heart hammer against her chest, echoing off the trees in the silently eerie forest. Dusk was falling, though it could have been the dead of night in the shades cast by the towering trees. 'lumos' she whispered, and her wand tip ignited to light her way. She could hear rustling behind her and quickened her pace only to trip over a root and fall onto her face. She could definitely feel someone else's presence and squinted around at the closest trees. Something was there. She held her wand out and approached the tree cautiously and then-

"expelliarmus!"

The shout had come from behind. Hermione was blown into the tree and recollected herself, though now wandless, in time to see white blonde hair until-

"Stupefy!"

Nothing.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

_Fuck, just…please go away…pleeeeeeaaase…_ Draco thought as he hurried through the woods. He looked back over his shoulder to see her still following him, occasionally calling out his name…though luckily she hadn't yet seen him. She really was thick, and she was so fat with pregnancy that maybe he could outrun her and she would give up and go home. Fat chance (haha).

He tried not to think about Hermione, instead he focused his attentions on how vile Pansy was. He could hear Pansy huffing and puffing even from here, and he must be quite far away from her by now…at least he hoped it was just Pansy huffing and puffing. Guilt washed over him. This was ALL his fault. He had put Hermione in danger, He had thought his plan would work…and it was He who had convinced her to run away with him. Didn't look like that was ever going to happen now. He wasn't stupid, there wasn't a mistake…this was his father's doing.

Draco had been gripping his wand tightly since he had entered the woods and now he held it forwards, aware that he was not the only one in the clearing he had stopped for a breath in.

A twig cracked and Draco whipped around

"Draco…" came an unctuous voice from the shadows

"Aunt- Aunt Bella?"

"yes Draco…but what are you doing here?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked unconvincingly

"I was just…"

"you should be in the clearing with the others, not trying to leave us are you my dear nephew?" her voice sounded like sugar with bits of glass stuck in it

"No- I…what are you doing out here then"

"waiting at my post to capture Potter, should he come this way."

"oh, right. Well I guess I'll go to the Dark Lord's clearing then."

"yesss…I think you might be wise to do that" Her eyes flashing with secret knowledge

Draco nodded and began to hurry toward the direction she had pointed. He hadn't liked the look on her face and knew immediately that there was something going on that he didn't know. But then again, what else could he do? Finding Voldemort would inevitably help him eventually find Hermione, and if Potter and the 'wonderful' Order of the Phoenix were also in the woods and believed that he was against him…perhaps the safest place for him was near Voldemort, at least for the time being.

He continued through the ever-darkening woods but now with a feel of doom upon him.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Not too far away Blaise was following Draco's tracks. He knew that if the Dark Lord succeeded then he would be heavily rewarded. His cold eyes swept his surroundings for any signs of activity. He wondered where Potter had gotten too…not that it mattered.

A few miles away Hermione stirred…feeling the cold damp ground against her face. Like a lightning bolt, the knowledge of where she must be hit her hard. She could see feet, almost covered by a very black robe, only a few feet from her face. Trying to still look unconscious, she used her other senses to figure out her surroundings. Cold, damp, mossy floor…probably a clearing. It was very dark out, no idea how much time had gone past. She smelled blood and dirt and could feel a something sticky on her fore head. Then she heard him. A voice high pitched but more terrible than she could have imagined.

"worm tail! I believe our hostage is coming to…"

Hermione was pulled roughly upright, her mind still in a daze, and quickly turned around to face him. Him…the Dark Lord…he-who-must-not-be-named…Voldemort.

"Ahhh…" he exhaled, "what a pretty little thing, however…I still cannot see what Draco sees in her."

"my lord…" a masked man muttered from Voldemort's left, "My lord…I…I do not believe that my son really cared about this…mud blood…in anyway"

"do you?" Voldemort asked, not looking at the man who was talking but rather, still surveying Hermione, who was frozen with terror.

"well…no my lord." Lucius replied silkily, "I think that all she was used for was a way to lure Potter into the woods, nothing more…"

Hermione's mind was racing. Get Harry into the woods? Oh god…what had she done?

"is this true Draco?" Voldemort shot at Draco, who was standing next to his father but had been trying to hide in the shadows of the trees.

Draco nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Hermione, her hair and face illuminated by firelight, tears filling her honey brown eyes.

Voldemort laughed a high-cold pitched laugh, "Ohhhh Draco…I'm not sure I believe you."

"my lord?" Lucius looked imploringly at his master, the downfall of his son could mean the downfall for him too.

"Lucius you cannot honestly believe this either? And besides…Harry Potter can come or not…it makes no difference to me."

A rustle went around the death eaters, Lucius looked like he was going to stammer a response but on that exact moment Blaise sauntered into their midst. He stopped to bow over Voldemort's hand and then took his position on the right of his master.

"What is the status?" Voldemort asked, taking his eyes for the first time off of Hermione.

Her heart was pounding. What was going on…where was Harry, if he was killed because of her…and what about Draco…was it all really lies? She tried to catch his eye but he remained firmly looking at the floor. 'please' she though, 'please…someone help us…"

"the Order have found out what's going on and have attacked from the Hogwarts side of the woods, we have about an hour until they will be able to penetrate our forces…and even then it will be hard for them to find us here."

"excellent…an hour is more than enough time, it is almost the end. INCARSERUS!"

Ropes flew out of Voldemort's wand and bound themselves around Draco's body. Hermione cried out, but was quickly silenced by Wormtail's silver hand.

"My Lord?!" Lucius cried, watching his son fall "I swear to you, and so does Draco…it was just sport, she's only a mud blood…he meant no harm."

"no Lucius, that is where you are wrong…She is much more than just a mudblood."

"what-what do you mean by that sir?" a death eater asked, still masked.

"my lord…how can this be?" another shouted in the crowd

"I will go find Potter, my lord, I can fix this!" Narcissa Malfoy added, her eyes on her son's writhing body.

"Potter, my dear sister, is no longer necessary." Bellatrix smiled a toothy and horrible smile, "is he my lord?"

"Bella is quite right." Voldemort responded, his eyes now fixing back on Hermione.

What was going on?! She had never been so terrified in all her life, her vision was slipping in and out of focus and her knees began to buckle…the end must surely be near.

"Release her Wormtail and untie Draco they have nowhere to run."

Wormtail let go and Hermione collapsed onto the floor, now next to where Draco was lying. He had more confusion than fear in his eyes, as well as deep rope cuts along his neck and arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said boldly "what's going on?"

"Oooh Draco," chuckled his aunt, "it is amazing how clueless you are"

He looked at his father who was now looking at the ground, defeated…and his mother…where was his mother?

"yes Draco, you have every right to be confused…but what about ms. Granger? Surely she, one so gifted should have figured it out by now? Blaise has been helping me figure it out and apparently at more than a few times it has been right under your nose…"

She thought hard but came up with nothing, it didn't matter anyway...nothing would save them. Big tears began to form in her eyes and she covered her face, shuddering with silent sobs.

"No?" his voice was icy and soft. "Let me give you a hint. This has to do with two prophecies, one of which you already know of."

She only knew about one prophecy and that was about Harry. Right? The wheels in her head started to turn. She had heard something about a prophecy before hadn't she? In detention with Pansy…

_000 Hermione was startled and worriedly wave a hand in front of Pansy's face, she didn't move. _

"_But-you don't have to marry him do you?" think it was best to keep her talking while she looked around for help._

"_of course I do. Our parents made a binding magical pact, we are sworn to each other. I have accepted it but he keeps rebelling. He ignores me, the only way out of it is if one of us dies. I keep telling my parents to tell the dark lord, but they refuse. They found out about him but they wont tell, I hate them. If he was gone I would be free. They all had the wrong person but then my parents figured it out and now-"_

_She swayed in her seat and her speech slurred. Hermione felt a pang of pity for her but quickly asked, "whose wrong about what?"_

"_The dark lord, and Dumbledore, all wrong about the prof-" Pansy slumped in her seat. Hermione rushed over and shook her shoulders, when she did not stir she check her pulse. She was fine, but how was she going to get her to the hospital wing what had made her act so strangely and collapsed…?_

_The answer came with a clinking as a tiny glass vile rolled out onto the floor. Hermione looked up just in time to see a boy run out of the library, a black cloak swishing behind him. Hermione stooped down and picked up the bottle, squinting to try and read what it said- 000_

Oh god…and what else had there been…She flashed back to the Hogwarts Express, talking to Harry and Ron…

_000 Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry tell us again what the prophecy said."_

"_well, basically it said that the person who would finish him was someone born at the end of July and whose parents had thrice defied-"_

"_You know who…" Hermione finished. 000_

But…No…it couldn't be…she was lost inside her memories…no longer paying attention to her surroundings. What else?! There was something else, something written down somewhere! A Newspaper article?

_000 A headline blared at her:_

_Malfoy Clan Deny Affiliation With Dark Lord_

_She skimmed through it, phrases jumped out at her, "Third time family has been brought to trail"…. "Defied Dark Lord…"000_

There was something else too…as sheet of paper…a name.

_000 She looked across at Draco's sheet,_

_Full Name: Draco Perseus Malfoy_

_**D.O.B: 7/25/88**_

_P.O.B?_

_Role: Head Boy_

_Future Carrier:_

_He stopped writing and Hermione looked up, he was staring right at her and he wasn't smiling. 000_

She gasped, a hand shooting over her mouth, "no…"

"oh yes." Voldemort replied softly, knowing exactly what she had been thinking. He turned to his death eaters and laughed a cold laugh but most still looked confused. He turned to Draco, who was looking hastily from Hermione to Voldemort to his father.

"you see…almost 17 years ago I made a fatal error. I admit that it was my fault, isn't there a saying out there 'be careful of not only your enemies but also your friends'…?" Voldemort looked around again, speaking to the crowd as a whole, "Draco Malfoy; born at the end of July…parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord, someone that he would mark as an equal…and even though I'm half blood due to my scum for a father it is true that I consider my self pureblooded through and through. But…what about someone with powers the Dark Lord knows not?" He turned around in his circle of death eaters, reveling in his power, "CRUCIO!"

Draco writhed and screamed like Hermione had never heard before. She forgot about the woods, Voldemort, death eater or Harry. She forgot about anyone or anything but him and in desperation she threw her arms around his twitching body. Instantaneously the shrieking stopped and Draco lay breathing heavily on the ground, his pain ebbing away.

"Power. Power the Dark Lord knows not." he whispered quietly and a rustle went around the death eaters, awestruck at the occurrence that had just taken place before their eyes, "Je vais prendre ta douleur." Voldemort said, a small evil smile playing around his lips.

Hermione looked up at Lord Voldemort and for the first time she did not feel terrified or weak…she felt something else that she couldn't quite explain, she felt protected and powerful. Her tear-stained face shone in the fire light, her bushy brown hair messed with dirt and leaves and her eyes, reflecting moon light, expelled radiance that Draco had never seen anything by comparison quite so spectacular.

"There is an ancient story that has for the most part been lost in time." Voldemort whispered, a whisper that was perfectly audible throughout the crowd, "A story about a young woman and a young man, desperately and tragically in love." he said the word love with the utmost scorn in his voice. "She was a witch in a southern village in France with extraordinary healing powers, but in those days that was what was feared above all. He was a King's son…wealthy and powerful. She saved his life one day when he fell of his horse and was impaled by rocks. She nursed him back to health and he promised her to protect her from all harm and prosecution in return. He came back to visit her in her woods, each visit getting more and more frequent. His father believed that he had been bewitched and ordered her to be tried as a witch and condemned to death by decapitation. He went to warn her and together they quickly devised an escape but before they could the kings guard cornered them and the witch's wand was broken. He was separated from her until the day of her execution. He believed that he was just going to watch some other prisoners die when in fact, his father surprised him by bringing out his love, so he could watch her die…but as the girl was kneeling over the block she muttered an incantation, one so powerful that if said, especially before death, would last until the desired outcome had been reached. She cursed evil and swore that she would return throughout time until she and her lover were united. Her magic was to protect him, but when she was dead her magic left as well. The moment the axe had severed her head from her body, the prince's chest opened up where he had been wounded and he died a few moments later."

He finished the story but still no noise came from those who surrounded him. "It has been fore-told that this woman would do just as she said she would. Return every few centuries and every few generations to find her lover and be with him forever. She will be marked by a special magic, one that could heal anything and everything…even stop death. The prophecy also claimed that it would be her lover that would cleanse the world of evil and hate and both would hold very dear to them the phrase Je vais prendre ta douleur." Voldemort looked very pleased with himself and laughed a cold high pitched laugh, "now who do you all think these two lovers sound like?! A woman with extraordinary healing powers? A man that has been prophesized to vanquish me!? A man who can easily be over come by pains in his chest, like that of the prince who was impaled by rocks, noooo Lucius that was not me sending your son waves of pain, that was what he felt every time he caused this marvelous girl displeasure of anger!"

Draco couldn't think. His mind had gone blank, like he was someone else, like this was happening to someone else.

"you two have dreams about the past do you not?"

Hermione couldn't breathe, it made sense but this couldn't be her…it was like finding out that you were secretly god or something, she couldn't have these powers, she couldn't ravel through time!

"It wasn't easy I assure you" Voldemort exclaimed, glancing around at his masked followers. "It had to be kept at the utmost secrecy, with Blaise and Bella as my only confidents."

"B-Blaise?" Draco whispered without meaning to.

"Ah! He speaks!" Voldemort laughed another cruel laugh, "yes of course. Who do you think spied on your progress into love, who do you think spiked Parkinson's daughter's drink to find out the truth, who do you think was my eyes and ears, who tested the strength of your bond?"

Draco was speechless. He had never trusted Blaise, but this…this he never could have imagined-

"but alas, my time her is running short…as is your's on earth." he smiled evilly

Hermione's breath caught and she held Draco's arm tighter, gazing up at that cold face…surrounded by doom.

"you must die Draco, we must make sure that this prophecy does not come true…and as for you" he turned to Hermione, "you are my prize…imagine…a woman, a mere muggle-born, can put a stopper on death. You are the key to my immortality!"

He pointed his wand at Draco, who pushed Hermione away and out of the harms way, "AVADA--!"

A huge CRASH from behind them made everyone jump. A tree had fallen, squashing some unsuspecting death eaters and Hagrid, on the shoulders of Grawp came into view. Shouting surrounded the clearing as members of the Order, ministry personnel, teachers and others who had been at graduation flooded the scene and began fighting with any death eater they could get to. She could see Harry, Ron and Ginny all fighting one death eater together. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her to her feet. They tore away, off into the woods…screams and cries of spells. She felt something whoosh by her out of the trees and at the same moment heard the cry "AVADA KADAVRA!"

She watched him fall, his limp body hitting the ground. Someone screamed, maybe it was her. Her heart seemed to seize and she felt like she had been pushed under water, unable to breathe. She sank to the ground beside him, still holding his hand. Suddenly Ginny was at her side…she was saying something, pulling at her sleeve…but everything seemed muffled, her ears were ringing.

Ginny pulled her away forcefully and threw her into Ron's and Harry's arms. The three of them dragged her away into the woods. Even though she screamed, even though she cried, even though she fought tooth and nail to go back to him…reached for him…to save him, they pulled her further away… and Draco's lifeless body was soon obscured by the trees…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N: tear tear sob sob…hope that was a real tear jerker for you! Sorry it took so long…but this was a nice loooong chapter to make up for it! So, is it over?…there could be more, don't give up yet!

"It is better to have loved and lost than never to have lost at all."

- Samuel Butler


	29. Chapter 29: Time After Time

Chapter 29: Time After Time

She couldn't breath. She could hear noises around her but it was as if she had been submerged underwater, everything had a muffled feel. Where was she? She vaguely felt the presence of grass beneath her, how far had they run? She looked around; breathing heavily…though not a single breath could fill her lungs. There were some quiddich posts around her…Draco used to play quiddich.

"Hermione" Ginny's eyes were swimming with tears, she cupped Hermione's face and turned it towards her, but Hermione couldn't meet her gaze. Instead she looked over at Harry, his arms over his head with his legs stretched out on the grass, and Ron, white as a sheet and unmoving.

"Hermione" Ginny said again

Hermione met her gaze

"I'm…I- I'm so sorry"

Harry looked up and over at them

Hermione nodded and looked at the ground. She couldn't let herself think she needed to get out she needed to leave she needed to run.

Ron swore. "For fuck sake! All this time! And neither of you ever knew!?"

Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "and what does this make me?"

"It makes you free Harry." Ginny put an arm around him

"But all I've lost, my parents…"

"Many people have lost parents to Voldemort Harry"

"But…I just thought in the end-"

"It'd be worth it?" Ron added

They all looked at Hermione. She wasn't crying, she was beyond that.

"Hermione-." Harry began

"We have to do something" She leapt to her feet and they all jumped in surprise

"There isn't anything we can do Hermione…he's gone"

"Did you hear what Voldemort said in the woods?"

Reluctantly, they all nodded and Ron added, "Dumbledore made us wait for his signal"

"And if it's true!" Hermione began to pace, "I can go back there. I can save him."

"He's gone. I don't know whether-..." Ginny cut off as she saw the look on Hermione's face, it was one of sheer desperation

"I'm going back" Hermione stated

"You can't!" Ron yelled, "He'll kidnap you and you'll never be free!"

"Like you were going to let me be free in any case"

They had the graced to look at their feet shamefully

"I will save him…I have to…don't you understand? If I don't save him Voldemort will chase me for the rest of my life and…and without Draco Malfoy I don't see much of a point to me existing that way"

Harry nodded at the ground, he understood

"At least let us get some sort of advice from someone first!"

"Who?!" Hermione cried "there's no time!"

"Dumbledore, a teacher, my dad, anyone" Ron looked up at Hermione, "if you go in unprepared…you'll make everything so much worse."

"Please Hermione" Ginny whispered

She turned her back on them and the Quiddich stadium and looked into the woods, there was no time and she was the only one that could save him. She closed her eyes and she could see his face

_xxxx __Her honey brown eyes met his, and he knew he needed no other response…she reached and ran the back of her hand against his cheek._

_He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, "Never forget that no matter what happens, I'll always love you."__ xxxx_

Ron was right. If she wanted to save him, they needed help. "alright" She said, turning back to them "let's do it"

"Who are we going to find? I don't think anyone else has come out of the woods?" Ginny asked

"could we go to the castle and see?" Ron added quickly

"I could try summoning Dumbledore" supplied Harry

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, "not Dumbledore, he's needed where he is…but what sort of help are we looking for?"

"fighters!" Ron jumped to his feet

"I don't really understand this gift that you seem to have Hermione" Ginny got up too

"well I don't know anything about it, I didn't even know I had it" Hermione shrugged, she could feel Draco slipping further and further away from her with each second…even though to everyone else he was technically already gone.

"We need to know about this first because once we get to his body…we may not have that much time…what if you need to say an incantation or something?" Harry said

"all the other times I just touched him"

"but he's never been DEAD before"

"and what about fighters! We can't do all this just by ourselves!"

"all what? We just need to get me to him"

"alright" Ginny intervened, "why don't we do this: Harry and Ron go rally up a group to enter the forest with us…check everywhere, the common room, the library and the great hall. Hermione and I will go look for either Professor McGonagall or Bins"

"why Bins" Ron scoffed

"because" Ginny rolled her eyes, "this isn't exactly a well known thing…and if anyone knows anything about magical history I'm pretty sure it would be the magical history teacher"

"right" said Harry

"but how much time is this all going to take?!" Hermione moaned

"he's not going to get any deader!" Ron said

"but what if they do something with the body?" Harry added

"Shut up!" Ginny said, she could see that Hermione was starting to panic, "while there's still a fight going on they won't bother to do anything like that". Hermione still didn't look comforted so Ginny added, "still, we should try to hurry…why don't we meet by Hagrid's hut in one hour?"

"ok" said Harry and Ron nodded

"come on Ginny!" Hermione began to run towards the castle, run away from him but running towards her only hope.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy was in a foul mood. Not only had she been tramping through the woods for hours but also now her new shoes were ruined and she still looked incredibly fat. Her large pregnant belly bulged in front of her as she stopped to rest against a tree. Where was she?

If only Draco had realized she had been following him! If only he had heard her shouting! Now she didn't know what to do. It had occurred to her a while ago to turn around and head back to the castle but a few minutes later it also had occurred to her that she had no fucking idea what direction the castle was in. Instead she decided to keep walking and every 20 minutes test to see if she was outside the Hogwarts grounds by trying to disapperate.

She pushed off the tree and waddled forward again. It was getting dark, not that she was scared or anything…

She heard so distant shouting and thought she could see a light somewhere in the distance. Deciding to try to apparate again and failing Pansy decided to head towards the group, the worst it could be would be a herd of centaurs or some goblins and she would have nothing to worry about. After all, no one messes with a heavily pregnant teenager.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The castle was quiet. Hermione could hear their feet echo down the halls. She wondered if anyone knew about what was happening in the woods at this very moment, she wondered if anyone knew that one of their classmates had…that Draco had…

No. She couldn't think about that, not yet…not while she could still save him.

She followed Ginny obediently, foot before foot, letting someone else make the decisions about where they should be going.

"Professor Bins?" Ginny poked her head inside the history of magic classroom. So far they had checked the great hall, the faculty lounge and the library. His classroom had been their last hope. "I don't know where else to look Hermione" Ginny looked desperately at her friend

Hermione didn't say anything, just looked anxiously down the hallway

"Hermione?"

"what?" Hermione snapped

"what's wrong?"

"besides the obvious?! Come on Ginny, if you're not going to be helpful then I'm just going to take care of this myself"

"clearly I'm trying!!!" Ginny slammed the door of the classroom, "I don't know where else to go!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes, if their plan had worked she and Draco could have been anywhere else in the world right now. Away from all this, away from crap ex-best friends.

"Hermione?"

"yes?" Hermione responded, annoyed, her hands still over her eyes and her mind working furiously.

"I'm sorry"

She looked up at Ginny and she could see in the semi-darkness of the hall that there were tears running down her face

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I never meant to…"

"to what?! Betray me! To loose all trust in me!"

"you have to understand! We were all so worried and scared for you, we had no idea what was going on between you two…it could have been anything! The imperius curse, black mail or worse…that you were doing it of your own accord"

"doing what?!"

"that's just it! We had no idea! Just that suddenly you and Draco Malfoy, son of one of Voldemort's most powerful followers and probably a death eater himself too, start to be seen meeting in secret and doing god knows what!"

"Draco would never. He never-"

"We know that now…now that we have heard the truth behind the prophesy. But in all honesty, not even Draco knew about it before us so there's no way you could have known his real motives before hand! I just don't understand you! Practical, rule following Hermione…throwing everyone and everything away for a cheating, muggle born hating Slytherin!"

"I love him" Hermione was shaking

"but does he, did he love you…do you really and truly believe all of this? That you were made for each other and about the prophesy?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore Ginny, I really don't. But let me ask you this: if Harry was killed by the most powerful and evil wizard of all time and you had the power to save him, to bring him back…wouldn't you try?"

"Draco isn't Harry"

"Draco is everything that we thought Harry was supposed to be, if that prophesy is right… then Draco is the only one to vanquish Voldemort"

Ginny sighed, "I just, I never trusted him…" she looked at Hermione, maybe there was more to Draco than she, individually, had ever experienced…clearly there was at least something there that Hermione could love and trust. "Alright, lets try and find nearly headless Nick…maybe he can help us find Bins"

Hermione beamed a shaky smile and threw her arms around Ginny, "thank you Gin…you have no idea what this means to me"

Ginny thought of Harry, "yeah, I think I do."

Suddenly something white, pearly and semi translucent floated through the classroom's blackboard.

"Professor Bins!" Hermione cried and both she and Ginny ran back into the room.

The ghost of the Professor Bins blinked confusedly at the two girls, "uh…yes Edith?"

"It's Hermione Granger"

"it's quite late"

"yes I know, I just had an important question"

You should use your book for homework help Miss Grunger or perhaps Miss…uh…Measly could help you"

"it's not that" Hermione interjected impatiently. In a matter of minutes she explained the entire story, careful to leave out the fact that the girl was her, Draco a reborn prince and that Voldie was hanging out in the schools back garden.

"So?" Ginny asked "could such a girl exist? Do you know about her…or how she can reverse death?"

"I have heard of her and it is believe to be true that she returns every few generations but I believe that her special powers have grown somewhat dormant over time"

"what" Hermione felt like she was sinking

"well, it's rumored that they will become active when the girl has real use of them"

"and can she reverse death?! And how!?"

"now spell can reawaken the dead" Bins said serenely, now looking out the window into the night sky

"but…she can stop death!"

"yes, she can stop it…but reverse it? Never. She could save you from the very brink of death, stop excruciating pain, re-awaken minds of the mentally impaired, so many amazing things"

"but, not bring someone back"

"no" Bins turned his pearly face to hers and for the first time in all of Hermione's years of knowing the ghostly teacher, it was as if he really could see who she truly was. "you have lost someone then Hermione Granger?" he whispered

"I-I have"

"It is he?"

Ginny had lost track of what had been going on a while ago, "he who?"

"the prince"

"wha-?"

"yes" Hermione cut off Ginny

"you have to save him"

"I know…but it's too late, I can't reverse what has already happened!"

"so go back"

Hermione was annoyed now, wasn't it all over then? If she couldn't save him what was the point? "I can't GO BACK it's in the past"

"can you not think of any magical instrument that can take you back in time?"

"what are you-?" Ginny began

"time turners! But all of those got smashed…there probably isn't another one I could get my hands on in all of Britain!"

"it's late"

"what?"

"talk to Professor Sprout"

"wait! Tell me what-!"

But Bins cut her off, "goodnight girls, I feel as though I have nothing more to reveal to you"

"but" Ginny shouted, but Bins had already drifted back into the blackboard, to where neither of them could follow.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

This was ridiculous. Pansy cursed her belly and sat down, once again, after having only walked 500 yards. She was still no closer to the light but she was pretty sure those voices were getting louder.

She got to her feet again and waddle towards them on her sore feet. Fucking fucker fuck fuck.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione had never envisioned Professor Sprout as a frilly pink nightgown sort of woman, but hey…don't judge a book by her potted plants. They entered the staff room to find Sprout, Flitwick and a few other teachers huddled around the fire, their heads bent closely.

When they entered everyone jumped up and drew their wands but lowered them when they saw who it was, "do you have a message from Minerva?!" Flitwick squeaked anxiously

"or Dumbledore?" piped up Professor Sinistra

"uh…no" Ginny said, "but we really need to speak with Professor Sprout, its urgent."

Sprout adjusted her nightgown and stood up, "is everything alright out there? Have they cornered him yet? Where's Harry Potter? Is he safe?"

"We need to speak to you" Hermione said, wringing her hands, "what you might be able to tell us could help everyone"

Sprout nodded and followed them across the hall to a nearby classroom, "what is it girls" she signed and sat down on a desk.

"um…" Hermione began

"we were wondering," Ginny aided, "if you know anything about time travel"

"time travel?"

"if there was a way, an uncommonly known way that could place an individual back in time three hours would you be able to tell us about it?"

She looked more confused

"Professor Bins told us to ask you, does it have to do with magical plants or anything?" Hermione asked, but Sprout's answer shocked her

"for what purpose?"

"you mean why?"

"yes, why…why would you need to travel back three hours"

"I don't know if I can tell you"

"but what is the underlying reason, what do you hope to do that you wish you could have done three hours ago"

"save someone" whispered Ginny

"for what?"

"love" Hermione said, without really thinking about it

Sprout nodded and thought to herself for a long moment. Hermione wanted to scream at her, to make her tell them what to do…she needed to do something, she couldn't face this as the end. Would she be able to remember him forever as he was? Would he slip away from her? Would she ever find what she had with him again? Would she be able to keep on going to even try to find someone else?

_xxxx __Then he chucked a hand full of flour at her. She shrieked and ducked as the flour was followed by icing. She emerged from behind the table slowly and sat down giggling. This felt so right to her, so strange and different but also comfort…she felt warm when she was around him like she was important. She stuck out her finger and dipped it into the bowl of chocolate icing._

_"Never!" he cried in mock horror, "only my hands may touch the food"_

_" then__ how am I supposed to steal tastes"_

_He dipped his finger in the chocolate icing and came around the table to meet her. She laughed but then stopped as he came closer and began to spread the chocolate onto her lips. He laughed at the sight of her when he was done but then murmured, "I'm kinda hungry now…actually" and he sucked the chocolate off her lips with his against hers. It was the most erotic sensation Hermione had ever experienced in her 17 years of life, she moaned against his mouth and as if that was a sign he pulled away, leaving her wanting more.__ xxxx_

Oh god. She couldn't lose him

"you're saving someone, saving someone because you love them?"

Ginny looked at Hermione

"yes" Hermione whispered, her heart catching in her throat, she felt like she was going to bubble over

"come with me"

They followed Sprout through the passage ways and outside into green house 7. She looked very uneasy as she turned to them, "I am no supposed to tell student this, they learn it in Magical Herbology schools after Hogwarts…the Ministry thinks it's too dangerous to tell students before then and that they might take some things into their own hands if students knew the true powers of Iwerts"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other

"what are Iwe-?" but then Ginny gasped as Professor Sprout removed the drapes covering the Iwert's cages.

"they will only do it for those seeking love throughout time, and I think this applies to you"

Hermione nodded and looked at the little and terribly beautiful sleeping figures

"also, the Iwert in use needs to have found their soul mate"

"I still don't get it" Ginny said, unable to take her eyes off of them

"Iwerts not only reveal truths about people but they can also travel back through time. They don't do it all that often, but when an Iwert sense that the end of their life is near and they haven't found their soul mate naturally yet they often hop around different generations and centuries, searching for the one they are destined for. We don't know how they do it specifically; we believe that since they are so magical that the intense desires inside them enable them to transfigure reality but only for themselves."

"but you said they wouldn't do it for us unless they have found their soul mate"

"it's true, Iwerts do it only for themselves…so they can find what we call love. However, if an Iwert has already found it then they each have one opportunity to help a human travel through time as long as that human is in love"

Hermione nodded

"are you in love Miss Granger?" Sprout's eyes were twinkling

"I am"

"Alright then, each Iwert can transport 7 people…and they both need to be going to the same place. Now go! And in the words of an Iwert, do what you are destined for!" Sprout chortled and wrapped her dressing gown tighter. Then, dabbing her eyes with a hankie she hurried back towards the castle.

Hermione reached into the cage and pulled out the girl Iwert she had had in class and then pointed out the male one to Ginny. She really was breathtakingly beautiful. Over the course of six months they had changed color from white as snow to a light green to now a faint yellow. The boy flexed and, when spotting Hermione holding the other one, attempted to struggle free to get to her.

"we were supposed to meet the boys 12 minutes ago" said Ginny, glancing at her watch

"alright, let's hurry then"

From the greenhouse they could see Harry, Ron and a group of roughly 10 other students who all looked ready for action. Hermione felt a little silly still wearing her graduation robes but never the less when she reached then she was prepared.

"ok, listen up…you need to grab hold of either me or Ginny. We are going to be going back in time 3 hours" there was a murmur around them and Ron looked as if he was going to argue and question her, "there's no time to explain! Once we get there" She pointed to Ernie McMillan "follow Ernie into the woods and head Northwest, the battle will be just starting when you get there…I don't know what else to tell you besides that"

She was anxious to leave this time; she wanted to go back…go back to a time when Draco was still here, still here for her

"you heard her! Come one grab hold!" Ginny shouted at the group

"I need to save someone I love, can you please take us back in time 3 hours?" Hermione asked the Iwerts softly

They put their heads together but never said a word, they seemed to be communicating through something else that she couldn't see or feel…but she knew how it was done

_xxxx Draco put his finger to her lips and kissed her. She shrugged him off, "Draco, I….We…we can't do this anymore."_

_He backed away, hurt, "I know…." he replied, "I know __it's__ not right but…well, Hermione you've made me look at things a different way, can't we just ignore everyone else for now? __Just until the end of the year, when we go our separate ways."_

_The reality of the situation hit her -never to see Draco again_

_Draco continued, "Oh god herm I jus don t know how I'm going to manage without you, can't we just keep it a secret…?"_

_" I__ guess We'll figure something out" she sighed half heartedly, knowing it would be impossible"_

_"Right." he replied, defeated and turned away and sat down on the cool grass._

_She sat down too and laid her head against his back and held him_

_He turned his head slowly and looked at her, his eyes were almost white, dilated with a pain that made her catch her breath, as he looked at her his expression changed slowly, went completely blank for a second and then changed again, his eyes glistened recklessly….he jumped to his feet laughing, pulling her up with him,_

_"you're right, we'll figure something out…come with me,"_

_She laughed and jumped up with him, she completely trusted him and when she was near him she felt like she had nothing to fear. He half ran in front of her pulling her along, she laughed to, the wind in her hair, with no idea where they might end up. xxxx_

"Please" she begged them

The female nodded, smiling softly and put her little hand on Hermione's finger while the male did the same to Ginny

"On the count of three! Hold on! One Two Thr-…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Oh…my…god Pansy couldn't believe her eyes.

Draco was kneeling on the ground in front of the Dark Lord…and right next to him was Hermione Granger.

What was going on?

"no" she breathed and she felt the baby stir inside of her, unwanted but defiantly there…un yielding

There was a thud behind her in the tree and Pansy spun around, almost toppiling over.

"but…oh hell no!" she said outloud and gasped because right infront of her was Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, a bunch of other students and…Hermione Granger, but there was a Hermione Granger behind her too! If there was one behind her (she looked back and checked again, yes,) and there was one in front of her…then that meant that there was…"TWO?"

"SH! Pansy!" hissed Ginny Weasley

But Pansy was lost for words, instead she screamed and at the same time a huge ROAR came from over head and Grawp stamped into view. Curses flew everywhere, deatheaters scattered, the Order moved in accompanied by the ministry and teachers. Hermione could see Dumbledore fighting 4 at once. A curse shot past her and hit Pansy, silencing her screams. Hermione's heart leapt for her baby and she quickly kneeled down to help her but then as Harry, Ginny and Ron ran into the battle too she looked up and could see herself looking up at her three friends and Draco pulling at her arm.

"No…" she knew what was coming

Hermione tore over to herself and Draco, now on their feet and racing towards the trees, but she could also see Voldemort turning to, a smile on his lips, pointing his wand.

Hermione threw herself behind a tree, pointed her wand at Draco and cried "STUPEFY!" half a second before Voldemort screeched "Avada Kadavra!"

Her curse hit Draco first and he toppled forward, the green killing curse missing him by inches. She watched herself fall to the ground, still holding his had, she saw a different Harry, Ron and Ginny pull her away, she watched herself struggle to get back to him…screaming. And then she heard a soft hiss behind her

"So, you saved him again did you?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: I know I know! You've probably given up on me…I'm sorry!

I've been soooo busy with school, swimming and applying to college shit that I haven't really had the time to keep up with my fic tear tear

Alsooooo I had this think going on with a guy that I've known for my whole life (and had a crush on since I hit puberty!) , I guess you could say that we were starting to date and it had been going on for a while and I seriously think I fell in love with him all over again…best months of my life… and then he broke my heart and now he's got another girlfriend and I feel like an ant that's been trodden on and then squished by a bicycle…

So you cant really blame me for not really feeling like writing about two people who are soul mates and totally in love can you? Your lucky I didn't kill Draco off out of spite! Haha

One Two Three FourTell me that you love me moreSleepless long nightsThat is what my youth was for


	30. Chapter 30: Born From Love

Chapter 30: Born From Love

Blaise had seen the whole thing. He had seen the two Hermione's. He had seen her shoot a curse at Draco the moment before Voldemort had sent his killing curse. He had seen Dumbledore and his followers rush into the clearing, and he had seen the death eaters scatter.

But…Blaise knew that something very important was about to take place, and what side was he on?

Was he one the mud-blood loving, kind hearted, selfless good guys side? Or the pureblood, look after yourself side?

He knew that Voldemort had now just shown them all how crazy he really was. Would the death eaters continue to follow such a lunatic? Or would they need someone else to follow? Someone new…someone who could be perhaps even more sinister than Tom Riddle.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione threw herself behind a tree, pointed her wand at Draco and cried "STUPEFY!" half a second before Voldemort screeched "Avada Kadavra!"

Her curse hit Draco first and he toppled forward, the green killing curse missing him by inches. She watched herself fall to the ground, still holding his had, she saw a different Harry, Ron and Ginny pull her away, she watched herself struggle to get back to him…screaming. And then she heard a soft hiss behind her

"So, you saved him again did you?"

She felt her heart stop and all air fly out of her lungs. She spun around, holding her wand uselessly by her side in a shacking hand.

Voldemort was standing less then a foot away from her, his face close to hers and his red eyes bright.

"I'll ask you one more time," he hissed, "Won't you come away with me Hermione Granger? Protect me and I'll protect you…and your muggle family. it's the only way my dear…don't you want to live? This isn't your battle, come with me"

Hermione let out a little scream, something between a resounding never and a shriek of surprise. She backed up, to run away…to fight, she did not know.

"very well! Imperio!"

_It was a wonderful feeling, nothing mattered. She was free of burdens and concerns. The screams and battle cries around her didn't bother her, the sight of Draco waking on the ground and sitting up groggily neither comforted or worried her. She simply didn't care…except_

_Just say the curse, simply kill him and it will be over. It wont matter, he doesn't matter, none of it mattered._

_No, I can't _said a little voice in the back of her head

_Why not? If you do then you can feel this wonderful forever, you'll never have to live in fear, feel worried or confused, get your heart broken again._

_I could never kill Draco, I love him_

_Do you? Are you sure? He hurt you so badly, this is your revenge. Just kill him, just raise your wand_

Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Draco, who hadn't spotted her yet and was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head

_that's right, see…you want to deep down, now just kill him and you can be this happy forever…everyone can be happy, the killings will end, if you do this one thing. Say Avada Kadavra, just say Avada Kadavra…its just two words. SAY AVADA KADAVRA_

_She could hear a merciless laugh behind her_

"_AVADA-"_

Draco looked up at Hermione, his grey eyes filled with life…filled with love. Love for her. Pure and simple.

"NO!" Hermione dropped her wand and threw herself to the ground. Pain and terror came rushing back to her and she heard clearly Voldemort's angry scream of rage.

"Hermione" Draco crawled over to her and toke her face in his hands, "what's going on? What happened?"

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you" Draco replied and amidst the fighting, the battle cries and the screams. Draco kissed Hermione with such passion that it was as if everything melted away, as if certain death was not upon them, as if they were together at last

"I've had enough of this" Voldemort was before them and pointed his wand at Draco "AVADA KA-"

"EXPELLLLLIARMUSSS" Blaise shouted and Voldemort's wand flew into the air and Harry caught it.

Voldemort spun around to Blaise, his eyes full of cruel surprise and hate. "what are you doing boy?"

"the time has come to cut loose some short ends Riddle" Blaise said, circling Voldemort, "and to be honest I think your bringing the deatheaters down, so if you don't mind-" Blaise slashed at the air but Voldemort was too quick, he threw his arm out and Hermione's wand flew from the ground into his hand and then in the same movement he blocked Blaise's curse.

"and I had so much faith in you…" Voldemort's lip curled as he now pointed his wand at Blaise

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry from behind and Voldemort leapt back just in time for the curse to miss him

"what is this?"

"Crucio!" yelled Blaise

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried

Voldemort blocked them both and sent two curses back at them, then the fight began. Harry and Blaise sent curse after curse at Voldemort, who could clearly block them easily but was not able to get rid of them. They leapt and jumped away from the killing curses they sent and then he heard someone else cry behind him and Hermione and Ginny joined the fray.

Where were his deatheaters? As student after student joined his battle. He shot killing curses into them and knew some must be dead but 20 students were too much until-

He was backed up against a huge rock with a giant on the other side, his fear of immanent death consumed him. He could not, He didn't want to die, death was weakness…no. His movements began to be chaotic until finally one of the students hit him with a leg binding curse and he fell to the ground.

He picked up the girls wand to free himself but before he could he saw two legs before him and looked up to see Draco Malfoy.

Without a pause the boy cried, "AVADA KADAVRA"

And Lord Voldemort was no more.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

If relief truly exists, Hermione felt it at that moment. Excitement and cheers spread through the crowd like wildfire, it was finished…Voldemort was dead. Men and women were crying and laughing, Ginny hugged her…tears rolling down her face.

She looked around for Draco and saw him a little way away at the edge of the clearing, shaking Blaise's hand. Then she saw Blaise and the remaining deatheaters slinking back into the woods and out of sight. Puzzled by this, Hermione ran over to Draco and threw her arms around his neck. He spun her about, laughing, her curly brown hair swinging about both of them. Then he kissed her, and so many things were exchanged in that kiss. Love, relief, passion, trust and a promise.

They pulled back for air, ignoring the crowd around them.

"what was the just now with Blaise?" Hermione asked, her face still close to his

"you're going to be angry at me."

"I almost lost you today, I doubt it."

"He and his death eaters left, but he warned me that they'll be back. With or without Voldemort they all still feel strongly about their cause, and in a year or two they will rally again"

"that's ridiculous, why didn't you stop them leaving"

"its not my concern."

"Draco-"

"he warned us Hermione, I suppose as a last act of a friend. He warned us that when they try for power again we better be far away"

Hermione nodded, being far away with Draco and away from all this sounded wonderful.

They moved around the crowd, she shock hands and hugged…but notice that Draco was being given a conspicuously wide berth. The dead were counted and grieved, Dumbledore shouted a speech to the crowd and everyone began to make their way back up to the castle.

Draco walked with his arm around her, comfortably strolling amongst her peers…something they had never been able to do before.

At the edge of the forest the crowd stopped where they were joined by ministry and St Mungo's personnel. Hermione broke away reluctantly from Draco to have the wound on her knee looked at and try and help with the wounded by using her special healing powers.

She could see Draco standing awkwardly by the edge of the wood and smiled when she saw Harry walk up to him and offer him a hand. However, her smile faltered when she saw that after taking Draco's hand Harry pulled him closer and whispered something. Draco nodded, looking grave, and then caught Hermione's eye and beckoned her by nodding his head. Hermione was just about to walk over to him when Ginny caught her arm.

"Hermione- you have to get out of here"

"what? Why? What's going on? What did Harry just say to Draco"

"we overheard Dumbledore talking to the minister"

"what he say?"

"don't be angry"

"what is it?"

"they think you and Draco are a liability, they seem to think that the deatheaters will be angry about Voldemort's death and go after you"

"but Draco just told me that Blaise said-"

"It doesn't matter, the point is you and Draco have to get out now before either side figures out where you are and what to do about you"

"they wouldn't kill us, would they?"

The fear in Ginny's eyes said it all

"thank you Ginny" Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her best friend

"go Hermione"

"We'll meet again"

Ginny nodded, "go."

Hermione rushed as fast as she could over to Draco, trying not to be too obvious. He grabbed her hand as soon as she got close enough and whispered, "Did Ginny tell you?"

"yes, what should we do?"

"stick to the plan we had originally, before all this happened"

"I can't believe that they still don't trust us"

"you mean don't trust me"

"Draco-"

"Hermione, you don't have to come with me. You can stay here and lead a normal life with your friends and your family. You don't have to spend forever on the run with me. There's no reason for you to ruin your life."

"there is a reason, you. I love you and I could never let you go alone…I couldn't live alone without you"

"well that boosts my self-esteem…and here I was thinking that everyone wanted to kill me"

Hermione laughed and pushed back the hair falling into his sparkling grey eyes. He kissed her

"I love you Hermione Granger"

Hermione felt as if her heart would explode with happiness, "alright then Draco Malfoy…lets run away together"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Pansy had never been in this much pain ever in her entire life. She couldn't move, there was blood all over her and she was feeling weaker and weaker. The sectum Sempra curse had done its job, regardless of it missing its intended target.

She could feel her baby moving within her, how odd…no matter how much she had hated it, not matter how much she hadn't wanted it, her instinct was still to protect it. She felt her contractions rise up in her and let out a little moan of dull pain, she was loosing feeling and her vision was fogging over.

Strangely, she wished that she could get to know her baby. She wondered what it would look like.

_Come on little guy, _she thought, _make it out…don't give up on me._

She pushed with all the effort she had left in her. She couldn't see…she couldn't feel.

She heard voices, someone coaxing her…keep trying, they said…push. She did. Push push push they cried…who were they? Pansy didn't know.

Maybe they were angels.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"pushy Pansy!" Hermione cried

She and Draco had been hurrying through the woods, almost past the Hogwarts grounds, almost at the apparition point, when they had spotted something on the ground and heard a moan. Draco told her to leave it, they could hear voices behind them. But Hermione couldn't

And so they had found Pansy, nearly dead due to blood loss through the sectum Sempra curse and in labor.

"push! Keep trying, don't give up…pansy?!"

Draco held Pansy's head in his lap, "come on girl," he whispered. He didn't know what to feel. Pansy, someone he had scorned yet made love to, was dying in his arms. He felt his cheeks wet with tears…and this baby, the baby that he had wished never existed…that almost ruined everything. The baby that was his.

A little cry filled the silence as Hermione pulled out his naked, slightly purple, son…and Draco felt pure love for him.

The voices behind them were getting louder, and now they could hear angry shouting.

"what do we do?" whispered Hermione

What could he do? They could leave him here, surely someone would find him…but what kind of life could he lead, with no parents…no one to care for him, to love him

"take him with us" he pulled off his shirt and handed it to Hermione who swaddled the baby with it.

She nodded, she understood. She smiled down at the little wriggling baby, with grey eye, and knew that she would love him as if he was her own.

"Come on" Draco held out his hand and pulled her up. Hermione ran ahead and he looked one last time back at poor, once beautiful, Pansy's mutilated body.

"come on Draco!"

He hurried after her, reaching the point and together they turned on their heels, wondering what kind of like lay ahead of them…but knowing that they would always have their love.

Je vais prendre ta douleur: I will take away your pain

The End

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

A/N: Here it is at last, the final chapter of my fic 3 years in the making. Sorry it took me so long, hopefully some of you have been able to be around with me from beginning to end. I hope you enjoyed if and I'd really love to hear your feed back on it!

Thanks for being awesome readers

Luv charlito

One look  
One smile  
One touch  
One embrace  
One kiss  
One love  
Two people  
Two minds  
Two souls  
Two destinies  
One road  
One journey  
One ending  
Together.

You're always there  
when I close my eyes.


End file.
